


Прогулка по канату

by msF0rtune



Series: Прогулка по канату [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, Detective Story, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Запутавшись в себе и интригах, связанных с их работой, герои начинают неумолимое движение друг к другу.





	1. Не переоценивай нашу дружбу

Tightrope is my trade, I'm on the edge  
In the empty space I'll reach my goal again  
Following the only rule I know to keep myself alive  
Nothing is for granted in this time  
  
"Tightrope artist" by Planet Funk

 

 

 

\- Кис-кис-кис... – пальцы Тэруо медленно прошлись по покрывалу и скользнули по обращенной к нему спине: вверх, к лопаткам, потом вниз, к копчику.  
\- Знаешь, что еще тупее моего нового кодового имени? – сидевший на краю кровати молодой мужчина даже не отвлекся от своего занятия: поиска зажигалки в чем попало забитых карманах куртки Сайто. – Твои жалкие попытки над ним насмехаться.  
\- Брось, – ответил тот, его ладонь настойчиво спускалась все ниже и ниже. – Тебе идет. К тому же, это забавно. Они решили, что приручили моего цусимского леопарда.  
\- Эти твои метафоры... Как же они раздражают, – Ран оттолкнул его, вытянулся рядом и закурил, Тэруо только рассмеялся.  
\- Ну хорошо. Никаких метафор. Но тогда ты расскажешь мне про свою новую команду, – он переставил пепельницу с тумбочки Рану на живот, чем заслужил угрожающий взгляд, и потянулся за сигаретами. – Только знай: я жажду грязных подробностей.  
\- Подробностей...  
\- Грязных, – он поиграл бровями, – подробностей.  
Ран покусал губу.  
\- Ну... Один постоянно ко мне пристает...  
\- Это же хорошо, – Сайто пристроил голову у него на бедре и чуть не промахнулся мимо пепельницы, когда Ран вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- Хорошо?! – он приподнялся на локтях и адресовал Сайто возмущенный взгляд. – Да это кошмар! Он ходит за мной по пятам, заглядывает в глаза с этим идиотским выражением, как у побитого щенка, а на прошлой неделе трижды – трижды! – предлагал принять участие в каком-то там, – Ран нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, – командном досуге.  
\- Это что, оргия? – заинтересовался Тэруо.  
\- Нет, – Ран отмахнулся, пытаясь втереть окурок в дно пепельницы. – Насколько я понял, это что-то вроде совместного просмотра телепередач, чтобы мы не передрались за самый большой телевизор в доме. – Он задумался. – А еще, на днях он спросил у меня про мои... чувства, так что теперь я не совсем понимаю, как себя с ним вести.  
\- Чувства?  
\- Ну да. «Я прочитал твое личное дело», – произнес Ран задушевным тоном, делая большие глаза и покачивая головой, – «я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь с нами сближаться, на тебя так много свалилось, может хочешь поговорить об этом?»  
\- А ты не хочешь поговорить об этом? У тебя же есть чувства, правда Ран-тян? – Тэруо захлопал ресницами, потом ойкнул и потер лоб в том месте, где Ран прихлопнул его пепельницей.  
\- Конечно есть. Я чувствую, что мне нужно что-то потяжелее, – он отобрал у Сайто почти уже дотлевшую сигарету, затянулся в последний раз и затушил ее.  
\- Эй! Сначала, ты бьешь меня по голове, потом отбираешь мою сигарету, – Тэруо приподнялся, вернул пепельницу на тумбочку и положил руки Рану на бедра, чуть раздвигая и пристраиваясь между ними. – Это самоуправство.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал, где болит? – Ран заложил руки за голову и посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, не сопротивляясь, но и не помогая. – Тебе уже не интересно слушать про мою команду?  
\- Интересно, – ладони Тэруо скользнули вверх, большие пальцы с силой очертили выступы тазовых костей. – И я слушаю. Вы так и не поговорили?  
\- Нет. Я пытаюсь его игнорировать.  
\- Дай угадаю. Ты убегаешь, когда он появляется на горизонте?  
\- Нет, – ответил Ран с нажимом. – Я просто его игнорирую.  
\- А что остальные? – Тэруо наклонился над его бедрами, жадно их оглядывая. – Черт, я просто обязан поставить тебе засос. Прямо вот здесь, – он очертил место пальцем и приступил к делу.  
Ран вздохнул и уставился в потолок.  
\- Ну, еще один... Как бы описать... Слишком шумный, слишком дружелюбный, все время пытается со мной подраться... Никого тебе не напоминает? – он насмешливо посмотрел на Тэруо сверху. – Еще у него какие-то странные проблемы с памятью.  
\- М? В смысле? – Сайто на мгновение приподнял голову и сразу же прикусил и без того уже покрасневший участок кожи между выпирающей косточкой и косой мышцой живота.  
\- Эй! – Ран вытащил руку из-под головы и легко стукнул его по затылку.  
\- Пвфм-м, – извиняюще промычал Тэруо, так и не разжав зубы, потом чуть отстранился и внимательно осмотрел свою работу, расплываясь в довольной ухмылке. – О, да. То, что нужно.  
Он осторожно подул на это место и усмехнулся, когда Ран вздрогнул, невольно сводя ноги.  
\- Так что там с этим парнем?  
\- Ну, раз тебе интересно...  
Ран вдруг крепко схватил его за плечи, и через пару мгновений, в процессе полусерьезной борьбы, они поменялись местами: Тэруо на лопатках, а Ран нависал над ним с ухмылкой на лице.  
\- Хм... Он хорошо помнит всякую ерунду, – Ран втиснул колено между его ногами, и окинул Тэруо внимательным взглядом. – Например, составы сборных на чемпионате шестьдесят второго года, сколько голов за карьеру забил Пеле или еще что-нибудь в том же роде. При этом ну никак не может вспомнить в каком часу этот мудацкий поставщик, – горячая ладонь легла Тэруо на живот, – обещал организовать срочный дозавоз в наш чертов магазин, – Ран наклонился, укусил его за плечо и обхватил член пальцами; Сайто зашипел сквозь зубы, – хотя сам до того проговорил с ним пять гребаных минут.  
\- Что еще за магазин?.. Ох, ну давай же...  
Ран медленно задвигал рукой.  
\- О, нет. Не расскажу. С меня твоего «кис-кис» хватило.  
\- Ну Ран...  
\- Нет.  
Он вдруг убрал ладонь, но только для того, чтобы поднести к лицу, медленно провести по ней языком и вернуть обратно. У Сайто захватило дух.  
\- Никаких вопросов про магазин, – Ран снова наклонился и поцеловал только что укушенное им место.  
\- Ради тебя... что угодно, – Тэруо двинулся навстречу его сильным, мозолистым пальцам, и шумно выдохнул, положив руку Рану на основание шеи. – А этот... с расстройством... похоже, хороший парень.  
Ран фыркнул.  
\- Я же сказал, он слишком мне кое-кого напоминает, – рука задвигалась быстрее, а рот сместился к ключицам, потом к соскам. – А второй такой катастрофы в своей жизни я не перенесу.  
Смеяться в таких условиях было довольно сложно, но у Тэруо получилось.  
\- Я не катастрофа, я – редкая удача и единственная отрада твоей жалкой жизни, Фудзимия, – сказал он, еще сильнее взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы у Рана на затылке. И сразу же пожалел: пальцы на члене сжались неожиданно сильно, и Тэруо пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли. Ран, прищурившись, смотрел на него снизу.  
\- Ты и то и другое, – сказал он серьезно. Этот спокойный, ровный и до ужаса профессиональный тон совсем не вязался ни с его наготой, ни с позой, ни с тем, что он сжимал в руке. – Просто не переоценивай нашу с тобой дружбу, хорошо?  
Несколько секунд они просто вглядывались друг в друга. Потом Сайто протянул руку и осторожно убрал волосы, прилипшие к Рановой щеке.  
\- Хорошо, – ответил он. Ран опустил глаза, выражение его лица смягчилось. Он разжал пальцы, приподнялся и лег рядом, не встречаясь с Тэруо взглядом. Они помолчали.  
\- Значит получше знакомиться с идиотом, который похож на уже знакомого тебе идиота ты не собираешься? – Сайто медленно погладил Рана по шее, потом по плечу. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе; все еще немного влажная ладонь легла Тэруо на живот.  
\- Это было бы очень глупо. К тому же, недавно я видел, как он разглядывал свои бицепсы в отражении витрины, – Ран скривился, но презрение на его лице почти сразу сменилось задумчивостью. Он покусал губу. – А вот с третьим проблема...  
\- Проблема? – Сайто потянулся было, чтобы поцеловать эти чуть припухшие губы, но Ран привычно отвернулся, так что ему пришлось довольствоваться скулой и шеей.  
\- Мхм, – Фудзимия чуть запрокинул голову. – Он немного странный. Почти каждый день с новой пассией... по-моему, еще ни одна не продержалась дольше двух свиданий. Еще ему нравится действовать всем на нервы... Например вчера он почти весь день ныл о том, что леопардовый принт вдруг вышел из моды, а он как раз потратил семьдесят тысяч на такую рубашку. Может ему попробовать вернуть ее? Или не вернуть? И как вернуть... И что-то там по поводу продавщиц из этого бутика... Бр-р-р... А еще иногда он называет себя в третьем лице.  
\- Это как? – Сайто прикусил мочку его уха.  
\- «Спокойнее, дамы», – сказал Ран, на тон выше обычного, – «теперь все наладится, потому что Ёдзи-сама наконец с вами»... И прочее в этом же духе. А еще у него, поверь, самая идиотская и заметная машина во всем Токио. Это при нашей-то работе...  
\- Сказал парень, который водит «Порше».  
\- Это не одно и то же...  
Тэруо чуть отстранился, заглянул Рану в лицо, и нашел там выражение легкого беспокойства.  
\- Так в чем проблема?  
\- Проблема в том, что он совсем не такой идиот каким зачем-то хочет казаться. И мне интересно: зачем?  
\- Так это с ним ты хочешь познакомиться поближе?  
Ран покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Мы по большей части игнорируем друг друга, и меня это полностью устраивает.  
\- Так что же получается? У тебя в команде… – Сайто начал загибать пальцы, – Заноза, Качок и близкий друг Занозы – Задница, но нет никого, чтобы развлечься, пока я не в городе?  
Ран тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Только незнакомые женщины в барах.  
\- Ужас, – Тэруо обнял его и провел рукой от лопаток до бедер. – Может не давай им пока отставку, вдруг получится как с твоей прошлой командой? Там все так хорошо устроилось, и этот... как его?  
\- Рэйити, – подсказал Ран.  
\- Ага, вот этот. Хорошо же получилось.  
\- Загвоздка в том, – Ран вздохнул, когда пальцы скользнули ему между ягодиц, – что это не Крашерс, и тут нет Сирасаги Рэйити... – и удивленно воззрился на Сайто, когда тот, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, заставил поднять голову.  
\- Ран, брось это, – сказал Сайто серьезно, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты же можешь все бросить. Я не стану предлагать становиться якудза, но могу помочь. Могу помочь позаботиться о ней, понимаешь?  
Фудзимия опустил взгляд.  
\- Поможешь мне убить его? – сказал он едва слышно.  
\- Ран… – Тэруо вздохнул. Зря он завел этот разговор.  
\- Ты же знаешь, – продолжил Ран все тем же тихим, безнадежно-ровным тоном, – все кланы едят у старика Такатори с рук, и никто, даже ты, не посмеет посягнуть на его драгоценного сынка. Но они… – он вдруг снова схватил Тэруо за плечи, сжал и заговорил громче и куда возбужденнее: – Мэриголд и Эрика, они обещали мне, обещали голову Такатори Рэйдзи на блюде. Как я могу уйти сейчас?  
Сайто погладил его по волосам.  
\- Понимаю.  
Он никогда не испытывал к Рану даже намека на жалость или покровительство. Ран был сильным, опасным, психованным, и определенно мог позаботиться о себе сам. Но иногда Тэруо вдруг очень хотелось обнять его покрепче, накрыть собой и никуда не отпускать. Это идиотское желание всегда накатывало внезапно и конечно не вовремя. Особенно сейчас, ночью, в отеле, когда утром ему надо было уезжать по делам в Канадзаву, где он проведет как минимум пару недель, и оба они были совсем не против повторить то, чем занимались еще полчаса назад.  
Сайто вздохнул.  
\- И опять ни одной горячей цыпочки в команде, – сказал он, отчаянно желая сменить тему, и вдруг преуспел: Ран улыбнулся.  
\- Только Эрика.  
\- Которая с носками? Это вариант!  
\- Боже, нет, – Ран помотал головой, глядя на него расширившимися глазами. – Эти носки... ты не понимаешь...  
Сайто рассмеялся, перевернул его на спину и сел верхом.  
\- Фудзимия Ран – старший офицер модной полиции.  
\- Отдел по борьбе с носками под сандалиями, – лицо у Рана было серьезное, но глаза лучились смехом, и Тэруо не удержался: наклонился и поцеловал уголки этих глаз, кончик носа, уголки губ, мочку уха, шею, ямочку между ключицами, снова и снова переоценивая их дружбу.  
И, будто отвечая его мысленным и таким глупым признаниям, Ран запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  



	2. У всех свои секреты

Кудо Ёдзи, профессиональный киллер, флорист, покоритель женских сердец и вообще человек многих талантов, отчаянно сражался с зажигалкой.  
Щелк.  
\- Ну же...  
Щелк.  
\- Ну давай...  
Щелк.  
\- В тебе же есть еще бензин, давай...  
Щелк.  
\- Ну пожалуйста...  
Зажигалка раз за разом извергала из себя крошечное облачко искр, но в остальном работать не желала.  
Щелк.  
\- Ах ты распроблядская гребаная хреновина!  
Он размахнулся и выкинул ее в приоткрытое окно. Зажигалка несколько раз звякнула об асфальт и скрылась в темноте, следом полетела уже изрядно помятая сигарета.  
Ёдзи ткнулся лбом в руль и горестно вздохнул. Видимо такая у него была карма. Едва он, оглянувшись на свою жизнь, решал, что большей хрени, чем вот эта, только пережитая, с ним приключиться не может, как судьба снова начинала трясти своими причиндалами у него перед лицом, убеждая в обратном.  
А ведь у Ёдзи был просто шикарный план. И вот как раз тогда, когда он должен был пытаться воплотить его в жизнь с этой... Кэйко... или все-таки Рэйко?.. В общем, вместо того, чтобы предаваться с этой Кэйко/Рэйко безумной страсти (пытаясь не задушить ее в процессе), он в гордом одиночестве сидел в машине перед входом в бар, в который ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться, и с мыслями, которые ему совсем не хотелось иметь.  
Ёдзи постучался головой о руль, потом завел мотор и решил вернуться в Конэко.

Если так подумать, началось оно даже не с Ной... Скорее с Маки.  
Иногда, особенно если он немного перебирал с выпивкой, во время секса ему начинало казаться, что тени, скользящие по телу партнерши, – вовсе не тени, а синяки и пятна крови. Пару-тройку раз, он, запаниковав, с такой силой хватал своих подружек за руки, талию или бедра, что и сам оставлял синяки, но душить их никогда не пытался. Да и вывести его из этого странного транса было не сложно, вполне хватало немного испуганного: «Ёдзи-сан?» – и пальцы Ёдзи разжимались, а стыд захлестывал с головой. От него почти никогда не требовали извинений.  
После Ной все изменилось. После Ной случилась Юми.

По правде говоря, ему не хотелось идти на то свидание. После всей той памятной катастрофы с Шраент он добрую неделю провел у себя в квартирке, утопая в чувстве вины. Вина была настолько глубокой, что даже перспектива напиться не помогала справиться с собой и выйти за дверь.  
Вайсс тоже старались его не беспокоить. Пару раз в день кто-нибудь поднимался к нему, стучал и, оставив у порога пакет с едой на вынос, уходил.  
Потом, когда он понял, что еще вот-вот и загнется от одиночества, и вернулся в магазин, необычно повел себя только Кен. Его медвежьи объятия, довольно сильно смутившие Ёдзи, сопровождались похлопыванием по спине и: «Хорошо, что пришел, дружище».  
\- С добрым утром, Ёдзи-кун, – сказал ему Оми.  
\- Займись цветами на улице, – сказал Ая и всучил ему шланг для полива.  
Ной была мертва, жизнь продолжалась.  
Пару раз он попытался поговорить о случившемся с Аей, как-то оправдать себя. Тот только отмахнулся. «Это не важно». Но как же... «Это уже не важно». Видимо, это был такой особый Аин способ сочувствия.  
Постепенно Ёдзи снова стал обращать внимание на девушек, хотя на свидания его пока не тянуло. Девушки улыбались, он, по привычке, флиртовал с ними, и всякий раз с ужасом обнаруживал, что в каждой женщине видит Аску. Эта смеялась, запрокидывая голову, как она. У этой были такие же глаза. У той – те же духи. Эта так же поправляла волосы. А у той – похожая походка. Отовсюду на него смотрела, улыбалась и дышала Аска, и вот тогда он и встретил Юми.

Она работала кассиршей в открывшейся неподалеку забегаловке с китайской лапшой. Кроме него посетителей в забегаловке почти не было, поэтому он как следует расспросил Юми про все виды лапши, а потом пригласил ее на свидание. Та залилась краской («Божечки! Правда с вами?»–«Ну конечно со мной...»–«Ой, мне прямо не верится!») и согласилась.  
Юми была пухленькой, говорливой, ужасно трогательной и, что главное, совсем не похожей на Аску. Эта непохожесть (после двух недель пытки такими разными ее инкарнациями) так его поразила, что он даже закрыл глаза на то, что девушка была совсем не в его вкусе.  
Он отвел ее в кино, потом в кафе, где купил ей мороженое, и прямо посреди ее рассказа о том, как она накопит денег, бросит лапшичную и поступит на курсы парикмахеров, предложил пойти в лав-отель. Юми в очередной раз покраснела («Что вы такое говорите, Ёдзи-сан, я совсем не такая девушка...»), невероятно уподобляясь нежной, малиновой зефирине, и Ёдзи сказал ей об этом, а еще сказал, что непременно хочет облизать ее всю. Юми помялась немного, то краснея, то бледнея, а потом согласилась и на это.

Лежа под ним, она вздрагивала всем телом и громко, очень трогательно всхлипывала.  
\- Ёдзи-сан... Ах... Я никогда... Ёдзи-сан... Вы... Ох, Ёдзи-сан...  
Вместе они покачивались на кровати, и Ёдзи казалось, что он тонет в мягкости матраса и тела Юми: белого, гладкого, сливочного... Он закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом бесконечном погружении, и вдруг услышал:  
\- Масафуми...  
Ёдзи дернулся. Аска холодно смотрела на него снизу.  
\- Я никогда не любила тебя. Я люблю Масафуми...  
\- Нет! – выдохнул Ёдзи.  
\- Убирайся, – сказала Аска, упираясь ему в плечо.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Ты мне отвратителен, – ее лицо исказилось в гримасе презрения, и тогда Ёдзи понял. Ной. Это была не Аска, а Ной.  
\- Ты не Аска… – сказал он. Руки сами потянулись к ее горлу.  
\- Лучше бы ты сдох, – сказала Ной. Пальцы Ёдзи сжались.  
\- Заткнись, – пробормотал он.  
\- Ты ничтожество… – захрипела она, расцарапывая ему руки и хватаясь за запястья.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Я никогда тебя не любила...  
\- Закрой рот! – Ёдзи зажмурился, чувствуя, как поддается ее гортань.  
\- Маса... фуми… – выдохнула она, и Ёдзи вдруг почувствовал, как по рукам что-то стекает. Он распахнул глаза и увидел Юми. Посиневшие уже губы, ужас на лице, пальцы на его запястьях и капли крови там, где она, паникуя, глубоко расцарапала ему предплечья. Ёдзи отшатнулся, и Юми наконец глотнула воздух, зашлась кашлем, опять со хрипом вздохнула и еще раз закашляла.

Потом они долго сидели по разные стороны кровати. Юми плакала, и синяки проступали на нее коже, а Ёдзи, про себя недоумевая, почему она до сих пор тут, а не у столика администратора в ожидании полиции, повторял как мантру:  
\- Прости, прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло, я не хотел тебе навредить, прости, прости...  
Когда они немного успокоились, Ёдзи встал, подхватил с пола куртку и выудил из потайного кармана чековую книжку с прикрепленной к ней крохотной ручкой. Выписав чек на двести пятьдесят тысяч, он спрятал книжку обратно, а чек, осторожно, не прикасаясь ко все еще дрожащей девушке, положил на кровать, рядом с ее бедром.  
\- Тут хватит на твои курсы, – сказал он, оглядывая разодранные Юми руки. Потом подобрал свои брюки и начал одеваться.  
Юми посмотрела на чек, на него, надевающего носки, потом снова на чек, и, в конце концов, остановилась на нем.  
\- Это что, подкуп? – проскрипела она, держась за горло, и Ёдзи захотелось разрыдаться от ужаса, вины и жалости к себе.  
\- Нет, – сказал он. – И я понимаю, что ты можешь пойти в полицию. Даже больше, – он покачал головой, – будь я на твоем месте, я бы уже несся туда, сломя голову... Я правда не знаю, что случилось, и я просто... Я просто... Я не знаю, как попросить прощения, и… – он закрыл лицо руками. – Прости меня, прости...  
Скрипнула кровать, зашуршала ткань, Юми подошла и положила свою маленькую, сливочно-зефирную и почти уже не дрожащую ладошку ему на плечо.  
\- Я не думаю, что вы плохой человек, Ёдзи-сан… – прохрипела она, и тогда Ёдзи все-таки разрыдался.  
\- Ну-ну… – шептала она, гладя его по волосам, пока он плакал и выл у нее на груди, словно потерявшийся ребенок. – Все будет хорошо.  
Все-таки в чем-то она была чертовски похожа на Аску.

В конце концов, она оделась, взяла чек и уехала на вызванном Ёдзи такси. А сам Ёдзи, расплатившись за номер, по дороге купил пару бутылок виски, здорово им надрался и провел следующую неделю в ожидании ни то отряда полиции, ни то Манкс со смирительной рубашкой, ни то Персии с заданием уничтожить тварь тьмы – подлого душителя женщин, который по случайному стечению обстоятельств живет с Вайсс под одной крышей.  
Когда страхи немного отступили, и Ёдзи наконец спустился в магазин, первым делом его сграбастал Кен.  
\- Смотрите, кто появился! – сказал он, энергично похлопав Ёдзи по спине.  
\- Привет, Ёдзи-кун, – сказал Оми, мило ему улыбаясь.  
\- Помоги мне с этой пальмой, – сказал Ая и всучил ему громадную кадку, и Ёдзи вдруг нашел Аин особый способ сочувствия на редкость ободряющим.  
В китайскую лапшичную он больше не заходил.

Тогда он решил, что происшествие с Юми – это из-за отсутствия миссий. В конце концов, он и правда привык к адреналину, предвкушению охоты и той особой физической усталости, которую чувствуешь после убийства. Он никогда не признался бы в этом другим, но иногда ему просто нравилось вот так сбрасывать пар. К тому же, ощущение правильности, когда Персия поручал им убрать кого-нибудь особо гаденького, и Ёдзи убивал его своими руками... Но сейчас, шесть успешных миссий и четыре почти задушенные девушки спустя, он вынужден был признать: дело не в этом. Аска по-прежнему смотрела на него с каждого женского лица, осуждая, виня и превращаясь в Ной.  
Тогда он и встретил эту Кэйко. Или все-таки Рэйко... В самом начале их знакомства он не совсем расслышал, а переспрашивать сейчас было чревато.  
Да и какая ему была разница? У нее была короткая стрижка, маленькая родинка на левой щеке, и когда она немного наклоняла голову и смотрела на него искоса, сходство было почти очевидным. К тому же очертания груди под тонкой блузкой радовали глаз. А Ёдзи настолько надоело бегать от воображаемой Аски, что он решил выбить клин клином.

Кэйко/Рэйко заняла пассажирское сидение его машины, курила его сигарету и молчала. Аска долго молчать не умела, так что в этом смысле Кэйко/Рэйко ссылалась скорее на Ной, что, учитывая Ёдзины цели, было даже к лучшему. Он с удовольствием заполнил тишину увлеченным рассказом про клуб, в который они направлялись.  
\- А еще музыка там просто шикарная… – сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках места для парковки.  
Описание не совсем в его духе, но Кэйко/Рэйко похоже была из той категории женщин, что обожали слово «шикарный». Где-то час назад оно, в сочетании с «у меня» и «машина», обеспечило ему это свидание. Сейчас же, благодаря ему, Рэйко/Кэйко впервые за всю поездку адресовала Ёдзи томный взгляд и многообещающе оправила край короткой юбки, отчего та задралась уже до неприличных высот. Теперь он готов был поспорить с собой хоть на сто тысяч, что она позволит ему задрать эту юбку еще выше уже прямо в клубе, а потом, если он ухитрится пару-тройку раз ввернуть в разговор что-нибудь с приставкой «вип-», так и вовсе даст ввернуть себе нечто не менее эксклюзивное. Возможно Ёдзи даже не придушит ее под конец. Все должно получиться.

Как назло, стоянка у клуба была забита под завязку, Ёдзи немного покружил у нее и развернул машину.  
\- Ты же не против прогуляться немного? – спросил он, про себя чертыхаясь на проклятых сарарименов, забивших парковки Гиндзы под конец рабочего дня. На сарарименов и их бесконечные Тойоты, Судзуки, БМВ и Порше... Порше?!  
\- Слушай, а как там этот твой клуб называется? – спросила Кэйко/Рэйко, кривя хорошенькое, почти что Аскино личико.  
\- Ая?.. – вслух удивился Ёдзи.  
\- Ая? Нет, как-то по-другому же...  
Но это определенно была Аина дурацкая и на свой манер выпендрежная машина, выделявшаяся на фоне черно-синего моря седанов как... как заноза в заднице Ёдзи. Он ударил по тормозам.  
\- Эй! Зачем так резко! – возмутилась Кэйко/Рэйко. Сзади, вторя ей, засигналили.  
Капот дурацкой, белой Аиной машины расцвечивала неоновая вывеска: «Лонг-Айленд бар».  
\- А давай зайдем сюда ненадолго? – предложил Ёдзи, снова заводя двигатель.  
\- Ты же сказал, что мы пойдем в этот новый клуб! – Кэйко/Рэйко надулась. Сзади им сигналило уже несколько машин.  
\- Мы сначала зайдем сюда, а потом сразу в клуб, – Ёдзи обезоруживающе ей улыбнулся (не подействовало) и сдал вперед.  
Свободных мест не было, но тут – о, чудо! – из «Лонг-Айленда» вывалилась компания подвыпивших яппи. Они дружно загрузились в новехонький «Мерседес» и укатили.  
\- Вот видишь, – сказал Ёдзи, паркуясь на их месте, – теперь мы просто обязаны сюда зайти. Его спутница выглядела на редкость раздраженно, но ему было уже плевать. Ёдзи никогда не противился ни своему любопытству, ни охотничьему азарту.  
А азарту было откуда взяться, ведь Ая всегда так делал: с первого дня их знакомства. Пару-тройку раз в неделю он исчезал куда-то, потом, часа через четыре, возвращался. Иногда пропадал на всю ночь. И никогда не объяснял причин. Естественно, они начали строить догадки. Точнее, Ёдзи с Кеном упражнялись в остроумии, строя догадки, а Оми смущался и бормотал, что это не их дело.

\- Плетет макраме.  
\- Бабушек через дорогу переводит.  
\- Бесплатно делает людям пирсинг.  
\- Фу, Кен!

Вариант: «Ходит на свидания» отпал сразу. Потому что:  
а. Свидания расслабляют, настраивают на оптимистичный лад и делают тебя добрее к окружающим.  
б. Ая был зажатым, унылым и бессердечным мудаком, следовательно, свиданий у него не было.

Потом они убили Такатори Рэйдзи, и Ая, поставив своеобразный рекорд, пропал на четыре месяца.

\- Мне вот интересно, что он там делал все это время?  
\- Медитировал на берегу океана и взращивал свой гнев!  
\- Ага. И тренировался у магистра Йоды... Оми, это ты дал ему кассету со «Звездными войнами»?

Попутно выяснилось, что у Аи была сестра. Наличие сестры, к которой он был очевидно привязан, объясняло прошлые отгулы, но не объясняло нынешние: сестру похитили, а Ая продолжал исчезать и возвращаться.

\- Переодевается в школьницу и разгуливает так по Харадзюку.  
\- Слушает в машине «Kiss the rain» и рыдает.  
\- Подглядывает за женщинами в общественных банях.  
\- Или сидит у них под окнами с биноклем...

Сейчас упомянутая сестра (если верить Манкс) была на реабилитации в каком-то центре на Цусиме, а ее брат... не плел макраме, не ходил по Харадзюку в юбке и не переводил старушек через дорогу. У ее брата был грязный секрет, а бывший частный детектив Кудо Ёдзи просто обожал грязные секреты.  
Немного пригибаясь и оглядываясь по сторонам, он нашел свободный столик, усадил даму и сел сам. По соседству шумно праздновал странный квартет (все в одинаковых галстуках). На них то и дело оглядывался сурового вида дядька, быстро набиравший что-то на клавиатуре своего лэптопа и пытавшийся говорить по сотовому, а чуть дальше с угрожающей скоростью опрокидывал стопки сараримен с золотым «Ролексом». Как много времени Ёдзи угробил в слежке за им подобными... Это навело его на мысли про Аску, и он бросил взгляд на свою спутницу.  
\- Ого! – сказала она, вцепившись в меню и возбужденно елозя по стулу. – Тут все такое... дорогое!  
Ёдзи закатил глаза и снова повернулся к залу, выискивая до боли знакомую копну ярко-рыжих волос. Если Ая его заметит, он просто сделает вид, что оказался тут случайно. А если не заметит... Было бы интересно понаблюдать за ним, зная, что он ни о чем не подозревает. Ёдзи невольно расплылся в улыбке. Охотиться на Аю было весело. Настолько, что он вдруг пожалел, что не занялся этим раньше. Почему? Ему пришлось бы отказаться от какого-нибудь свидания, оставить в гараже любимую машину и вообще шевелить задницей совершенно забесплатно, а не как в старые добрые времена. К тому же, сам Ая не настолько сильно его волновал. Придумывать причины его отсутствия было и проще, и забавнее, но сейчас ответы сами просились в руки, а что может быть лучше предчувствия ответа?  
\- Ну где же ты? – пробормотал Ёдзи, чуть приподнимаясь со своего места, и наконец-то увидел Аю.  
Тот, принарядившись словно на миссию (во всем черном), сидел в дальнем углу, у стойки, лениво потягивал... кажется виски с содовой и внимательно слушал сидевшую рядом с ним девушку. У Ёдзи отвисла челюсть.  
\- Я решила, что буду заказывать, – подала голос Кэйко/Рэйко. – Эй, что это у тебя с лицом?  
Соседка Аи... Черт. Красотка. Длинные ноги (одна на другую, изящные лодыжки), маленький рот (пухлые губы), маленький нос (чуть вздернутый), большие глаза (карие) и длинные, темные, вьющиеся волосы. Ёдзи с превеликим удовольствием поработал бы в ее офисе.  
\- Ты, что, кого-то знакомого увидел? – раздраженно спросила Кэйко/Рэйко.  
\- Не совсем, – пробормотал Ёдзи, и чуть не поперхнулся уже успевшей набежать в рот слюной.  
Красотка сказала что-то, игриво наматывая прядь волос на палец, и Ая рассмеялся. Твою же мать...  
Они проработали вместе полтора года, и за это время Ая даже не улыбнулся ни разу (по крайней мере в адрес Ёдзи), а тут... он уставился на Фудзимию во все глаза, поражаясь не столько деталям, сколько зрелищу в целом. Смеющийся Ая (чуть запрокинутая голова, ровные зубы, полуприкрытые глаза) был не совсем Аей, а значит кем-то другим и незнакомым. В то же время, не совсем Ая и Ая были одним и тем же человеком, и это все меняло.

В самом начале Фудзимия представлял какую-никакую, а загадку, над которой можно поломать голову, когда делать ну совсем нечего. Но едва Ёдзи узнал про наличие у него несчастной, коматозной сестры, Ая перестал быть ему интересен. Главные детали паззла встали на свои места, и Ёдзи был слишком ленив, чтобы собирать его до конца.  
Жизнь сделала из Абиссинца неисправимого, унылого придурка, периодически впадавшего в буйство и забывавшего даже про намеки на профессионализм. Конечно, и у него бывали просветления, но они никак не компенсировали все то время, когда он вел себя как последняя задница. Да и то, учитывая Аину манеру общения, об этих редких проявлениях эмпатии приходилось догадываться.  
Еще Ая общался со всеми только по делу, на раз-два отпугивал посетительниц их идиотского магазина и никогда не улыбался.  
А сейчас он сидел за барной стойкой в компании девушки, которая похоже была рада такой компании, смеялся над ее шутками и сам рассказывал что-то, отчего его спутница заливалась румянцем и хихикала, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Это означало только одно: Ая не всегда был унылым придурком, он был таким с ними. А потом, когда они его не видели, по-видимому превращался вот в это.  
Ёдзи почему-то расстроился.  
Их с Кэйко/Рэйко столик наконец нашла официантка.  
\- Что будете заказывать? – Ёдзи к ней даже не повернулся, зато оживилась его дама на вечер.  
\- Я хочу вот это и… – зашуршали страницы, – вот это.  
\- Один «Диззи Гиллеспи» и «Монблан». Кофе к дессерту не желаете? А вы что возьмете?  
Ая, тем временем, закончил свой рассказ, склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. Тепло и открыто, с морщинками в уголках глаз и всем прочим.  
\- Вы же будете заказывать? – неуверенно спросила официантка, и Ёдзи бросил на нее отчаянный взгляд.  
\- Водки, – сказал он. – Две порции.  
Официантка быстро накарябала что-то в своем блокноте, кинула его в карман фартука и поспешила убраться.  
\- Знаешь, – вдруг подала голос Кэйко/Рэйко, – я совсем не дура...  
Ёдзи пришлось обратить на нее внимание.  
\- Откуда такие мысли? – он заулыбался. – Я бы никогда не...  
Девушка раздраженно махнула рукой.  
\- Хватит. Сначала ты видишь что-то на улице, и я чуть не расшибаю лоб о бардачок твоей машины, потом приводишь меня сюда и пялишься на эту девицу у стойки...  
\- Я вовсе не… – снова начал Ёдзи, никак такого не ожидавший.  
\- Нет, ты пялишься! – сказала Кэйко/Рэйко. И вдруг как-то так повернулась и посмотрела, что, хоть и на мгновенье, превратилась в Аску. – Это твоя девушка?  
\- Не совсем, – Ёдзи посмотрел на нее виновато, с Аской иначе не получалось.  
Но тут Кэйко/Рэйко скривилась, и сходство пропало.  
\- Я бы сказала что-нибудь типа: «Если она тебе так нравится, так пойди и поговори с ней», – но не буду. Во-первых, эта девица нашла себе кого получше, – она фыркнула, – а во-вторых, возможность ты упустил. Они уходят.  
\- Что?!  
Ёдзи резко обернулся в сторону барной стойки и увидел, как Ая, все еще улыбаясь, помогает своей спутнице надеть пиджак, как его руки задерживаются, оглаживая, на ее плечах и как – едва она, отвернувшись, трогается к выходу – меняется выражение его лица и язык тела: не совсем Ая превращается в Аю, а потом в Абиссинца.  
Ёдзи подождал, пока они скрылись за дверьми и вскочил.  
\- Пойду закажу нам что-нибудь! – выпалил он. На лице Кэйко/Рэйко появилось недоуменное выражение.  
\- Но мы же уже… – начала она и сразу остановилась. Щеки залил румянец, и девушка презрительно изогнула губы.  
\- За этой побежишь...  
\- Ну что ты! – воскликнул Ёдзи, про себя прикидывая, что сейчас делает Ая: открывает своей спутнице дверь или нет. Или они уезжают на разных машинах? В любом случае, он пока не заводил двигатель. – Я за напитками, горло пересохло и…  
\- Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то я уйду тоже! И никогда больше не пойду с тобой на свидание!  
Ёдзи было все равно. Ая уже наверняка пристегивал ремень безопасности.  
\- Да я быстро! Туда и обратно! Даже глазом моргнуть не успеешь! – Он на мгновение задумался и добавил: – Эйко.  
\- Я ...ко! – побелев от гнева, возмутилась девушка. Первый слог ее имени потонул во взрыве хохота от соседнего столика. Ёдзи пожал плечами.  
\- Как скажешь... – и припустил к выходу.  
\- Вот и вали к этой своей шалаве! – ударило ему в спину. – Ты! Тупой, гребаный им… – но он уже вылетел на улицу и так и не узнал про себя всей правды. И сразу же вжался в дверь, стараясь скрыться в тени: Аина машина, помигивая поворотником, проехала мимо.

Все складывалось. Это место, Аин наряд и странное поведение... Просто он был на одной из этих своих странных миссий. Приносила их только Бирман: толстые, плотно запечатанные папки, никаких пояснений. Отчитывался по ним только Ая, остальным Вайсс участия в чем-то подобном никогда не предлагали.  
Теперь Ёдзи просто обязан был за ним проследить, и определенно не мог взять для этого «Севен». Будь проклята его любовь к красивым, но слишком заметным машинам! Аин дурацкий «Порше», тем временем, уже почти скрылся за поворотом, и Ёдзи уже почти решил плюнуть на конспирацию, но вовремя заметил подъезжающее такси.  
Чувствуя себя героем дешевого триллера (история всей его жизни), он выбежал на дорогу перед ярко-желтым капотом. Завизжали тормоза. Не слушая ответных воплей водителя, он оббежал машину, распахнул заднюю дверь и крикнул, запрыгивая на сидение:  
\- Езжайте вон за тем белым «Порше»!  
Водитель, мужик лет сорока, с грустными собачьими складками у рта, резко обернулся и посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.  
\- Парень, чего это с тобой? – спросил он.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, – заканючил Ёдзи. – Езжайте за той белой машиной, это очень важно.  
Сзади засигналили. Водитель отвернулся, покачал головой и завел двигатель.  
\- За белой, говоришь...  
\- И держитесь подальше, чтобы не заметили, – добавил Ёдзи, откидываясь на спинку. Прекрасно. Теперь он вмешал в это еще и постороннего человека.  
Пока они ехали, водитель то и дело поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида. А Ёдзи думал. Что Ая станет делать дальше? Увезет эту офисную богиню на окраину города? И что потом? Убьет ее? Допросит и убьет? Будет пытать, допросит и убьет? Ему надо было ухитриться и отпустить такси заранее, чтобы Ая их не заметил. Но где? Как только они выедут из города? А что если Ая направится к порту? Но тут машина остановилась.  
\- Приехали, парень, – водитель снова к нему обернулся, и Ёдзи недоуменно огляделся по сторонам (поездка оказалась короткой, они не проехали и пяти кварталов), а потом вытаращился на противоположную сторону улицы. Это определенно была Аина машина. Сам же Ая, упругой, уверенно-хищной походочкой Абиссинца проследовал за своей пока живой дамой за стеклянные двери под вывеской с большим неоновым сердцем и скрылся из виду.  
\- Лав-отель… – не веря глазам, пробормотал Ёдзи.  
\- Жена твоя? – сочувственно спросил водитель.  
\- Не совсем… – похоже, что это была фраза вечера.  
\- Не переживай, парень. Все бабы такие. Моя вот тоже. Шесть лет вместе прожили, а она...  
Ёдзи даже не пытался вслушиваться. О чем думал Ая? Лав-отель – не то чтобы подходящее место для убийства. Да, свет в вестибюле приглушен, и персонал на глаза не попадается, но в лифтах все-таки есть камеры, да и внешность у Фудзимии слишком запоминающаяся...  
\- А этот ее любовничек еще имел наглость...  
\- Простите, – перебил Ёдзи. – Я лучше подожду один. Сколько с меня?  
\- Восемьсот, – пробурчал водитель, и печальные складки на его лице стали еще печальнее.  
Ёдзи дал тысячу и выбрался из машины. Ему так и не предложили сдачу: завизжали покрышки, и такси сорвалось с места, но Ёдзи было все равно. Он прошел вниз по улице, плюхнулся на скамейку под одиноким деревцем, с которой хорошо просматривался вход в гостиницу, достал сигареты и закурил.

Интересно, что сейчас делает Ая?  
Ёдзи вдруг представил его с этой женщиной. Ая закрывает за ними дверь, хватает ее за рукав, бьет головой об стену, потом хватает за шею и душит... Ну, хорошо, не душит. Это не в его стиле. Предположим, он перерезает ее белое горло. Она хрипит, кровь течет между пальцев, большие глаза закатываются и стекленеют...  
Интересно, чем эта красотка так насолила Критикер, что они натравили на нее Абиссинца? И насколько быстро он с ней управится? Ёдзи посмотрел на часы. Все-таки ему было жаль девушку, она была так красива... Он бросил взгляд на двери отеля, потом вздохнул, поднялся и отошел к торговому автомату. Заплатив за бутылку энергетика, Ёдзи помялся немного, но потом все-таки купил еще сигарет и вернулся на прежнее место.

Прохладный ночной ветерок ерошил волосы. Он вытянул ноги, зевнул и вспомнил про Кэйко/Рэйко. Подцепила ли она кого-нибудь в том баре? Наверняка подцепила. Какого-нибудь затюканного клерка. Тот купит ей еще пару коктейлей, отведет в клуб, в который она так хотела, и конечно не станет душить, когда они окажутся в постели.  
Он снова посмотрел на часы. Чем Ая занимался со своей целью уже больше часа? Может что-то пошло не так? Может ему нужна помощь? Может он наконец-то понял, что сглупил с выбором места, и теперь пытается избавиться от тела? Но тут была загвоздка: даже если у него был с собой мешок, он не сможет вот так просто его вынести.  
Ёдзи отпил из бутылки и чуть не сплюнул остатки энергетика на мостовую. Значит Ая там разделывает эту девицу? Его передернуло.  
Пару месяцев назад он почти завидовал Фудзимие с этими его соло-миссиями. Дело было даже не в деньгах, а в доверии. Да и ощущение, что Критикер нуждаются именно в тебе приятно грело бы самооценку. Но у всего есть пределы. Ни за какие деньги и доверие Критикер Ёдзи не согласился бы на такое. Может зря он бросил Кэйко/Рэйко в баре?  
И тут Ая наконец вышел на улицу. Что бы он не сделал со своей жертвой, это никак не отразилось ни на его лице, ни на походке: Фудзимия уверенно прошествовал к своей машине, сел в нее и уехал.  
Ёдзи снова закурил, задумчиво разглядывая облачка дыма, растворяющиеся во влажном весеннем воздухе. Руки Аи были пусты, значит он оставил тело в номере? Какие громкие выйдут заголовки... «Никто не услышал ее крики! Тело молодой женщины найдено в номере лав-отеля в Гиндзе». Или: «Поплатилась за страсть! Несчастная зашла в номер лав-отеля, чтобы больше из него не выйти». После каждой их успешной миссии Манкс заботливо вырезала подобные статейки из таблоидов и приносила им, как она выражалась, «на память». Ёдзи с Кеном всерьез считали, что Оми не выбрасывает эти вырезки в мусор, где им самое место, а заботливо подклеивает их в какой-нибудь альбомчик с забавными наклейками, которыми были украшены почти все его вещи (спасибо, Ока-тян).  
И все-таки ему было интересно, что Ая сделал с этой девицей. Что отняло у него столько времени? Он мог бы, конечно, вспомнить старые-добрые времена и поиграть в детективов с администратором отеля («В одном из ваших номеров возможно произошло убийство, мне нужно немедленно все там осмотреть».), но у него была несколько хороших причин, чтобы остаться на месте. Во-первых, это означало бы подставить Аю (чем бы он не думал, выбирая такое место), во-вторых, фальшивые корочки остались в бардачке машины. Ну и в-третьих... Ёдзи не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать: слишком велика вероятность, что потом он не сможет смотреть Ае в лицо.  
Но тут ответ сам попался ему на глаза, и даже больше: зашагал в его сторону по противоположной стороне улицы.  
С такого расстояния Ёдзи не сразу ее узнал: волосы убраны в пучок, на носу очки, но это определенно была она. Живая и невредимая, Аина подружка заспешила прочь от неонового сердца на вывеске, на углу поймала такси, села в него и была такова.  
Это было даже хуже, чем он думал. Потому что, если девушка была жива и здорова, эти полтора часа означали только одно: у унылого мудака Аи только что был секс, а у лапушки Ёдзи его не было уже второй месяц!  
А еще, судя по всему, Ая проделывал это уже не раз, так что когда он опять вот так пропадет из Конэко, то, скорее всего, снова кого-нибудь снимет, а Ёдзи в это время будет развлекаться со своей рукой!  
В раздражении он вскочил и как следует пнул пустую бутылку. Бутылка, звякая, покатилась по мостовой, упала с бордюра на дорогу и разбилась. Делать здесь больше было нечего. Мелькнула идея: поймать такси и вернуться домой, но Ёдзи не мог вот так оставить «Севен» на обочине у какого-то бара. Он тяжело вздохнул и зашагал в сторону «Нью-Айленда», стараясь не думать о том, что увидел. Мысль, что Ая может изображать нормального с кем угодно, но не с Вайсс, и что у него может быть секс, а у Ёдзи нет – была просто оскорбительной.  
Черт. Оскорбительной была даже мысль, что у Аи вообще есть либидо... Это же Ая! Ёдзи столько раз видел, как он намеренно отпугивает женщин, которые заигрывали с ним в магазине. Может в этом и было дело? Они знали, где Ая работает? Или же все эти милые официантки, продавщицы из соседних магазинчиков и домохозяйки были не в его вкусе? Им он предпочитал ухоженных и расчетливо-бездушных кяриавумен? Ёдзи покачал головой. Последнее, о чем ему хотелось думать – это Аины предпочтения. Но не думать не получалось, и он сам не заметил, как нашел свою машину.  
Глядя себе под ноги, Ёдзи порылся в карманах в поисках ключей, открыл дверь, плюхнулся на водительское сидение, достал сигареты, сунул одну в рот, и только тогда понял, что что-то было не так: тусклый свет фонаря отчего-то неровными полосами ложился на лицо и руки. Он поднял голову. Под одним из дворников лежала бумажка, а на ветровом стекле красовалось написанное каной слово. Ёдзи выскочил из «Севен».  
«Импотент!» – гласила сделанная ярко-розовой помадой надпись. Как там кричала Кэйко/Рэйко? «Тупой, гребаный»? Видимо, слово на ветровом стекле должно было завершить характеристику, бумажка же оказалась оплаченным счетом из бара на три тысячи йен.  
Отчаянно матерясь, Ёдзи смял его, выкинул и вернулся в машину, чтобы включить омыватель, но дворники только размазывали помаду по стеклу.  
\- Вот же придурок гребаный, ходит где попало… – ругался Ёдзи на Аю, перерывая бардачок в поисках пачки салфеток.  
\- Надо же было как последнему идиоту за ним попереться… – ругался он на себя, пытаясь оттереть стекло вручную и немного в этом преуспевая.  
\- Сука, вот же зараза тупая, задолбало! – это была ругань в сторону ноосферы, которая определенно тоже была причастна к его злоключениям.  
В конце концов, убив на мойку добрых десять минут, Ёдзи снова сел за руль, продолжая думать про Аю, на которого был изрядно зол.  
Он представил, как завтра утром скажет Кену: «Я тут вчера проследил за Фудзимией, и, представляешь, кажется мы были не правы! Он не девственник!» Хотя, нет, он не сможет это сказать.

Он раздраженно потер переносицу и вдруг понял, что по-прежнему держит в зубах сигарету. Как же хотелось закурить... Ёдзи вытащил из кармана зажигалку.  
Щелк!


	3. Сообщники

Ёдзи снилось, что за ним кто-то гонится. Он бежал, петляя, по городу, мимо пустых окон и закрытых витрин, и никак не мог оторваться. Тень, большая и страшная, следовала за ним по пятам. Порой Ёдзи чувствовал ее ледяные пальцы на своем лице и лодыжках, тогда он кричал, вырывался и бежал быстрее. Но, в конце концов, ему пришлось остановиться. Он устал, его колотило, бежать было некуда, но тут впереди, в узком проулке, мелькнуло что-то знакомое. Ёдзи вдруг узнал...  
\- Ая! – крикнул он. – Помоги, Ая!  
Но Ая не слышал, удаляясь от него и растворяясь в темноте. Задыхаясь от ужаса, Ёдзи пошел за ним, борясь за каждый шаг: асфальт засасывал его то по щиколотку, то сразу по колено. Но если он доберется до Аи, Ая обязательно спасет его от этого ужасающего ничто, которое хватало его за плечи и тянуло обратно в бесконечный лабиринт улиц. Он так устал... Эта погоня совсем его вымотала.  
\- Ая!  
Но Ая не обернулся. Он стоял, упираясь рукой в стену, и вокруг его бедер обвилось что-то белое. Ёдзи сначала не понял, что это, а когда понял – оно испугало его даже сильнее пустоты за спиной.  
Ая был с той женщиной из бара. Она была совершенно голая, и Ая, одетый как на миссию, вжимал ее в стену, нависая над ней, растворяя ее в себе, как тень. Она вздрагивала в такт его движениям и, глядя Ёдзи в глаза, всхлипывала голосом Юми:  
\- Ая-сан... Ах... Я никогда... Ая-сан... Ая-сан...  
И тогда Ая наклонился и шепнул ей что-то.  
\- Не достоин… – расслышал Ёдзи и увидел ярко-алое пятно на белоснежном бедре, там, где только что была Аина рука. Его партнерша хрипло рассмеялась.  
\- Я никогда тебя не любила, – сказала она голосом Ной и запрокинула голову.  
Ее шея открылась, как большой красный цветок, и Ая оттолкнул ее от себя. Все еще смеясь, девушка безвольно, как кукла, свалилась на землю у его ног, и Ёдзи понял: Ая давно уже убил ее, все это время она была мертва.  
\- Аска! – позвал он, потому что она лежала в этом темном, загаженном переулке совсем одна и истекала кровью. – Аска!  
Но тут Ая схватил его за плечи и толкнул к стене. Он посмотрел на Ёдзи серьезно и грустно и зажал ему рот ладонью. Ладонь была мокрой, соленой и теплой. И тут кровь. Повсюду. Аины руки были в крови, стена, где он опирался на нее, была в крови, бедра и грудь Аски были в крови, и лицо Ёдзи тоже...  
\- Я убийца, – сказал Ая, и эти маленькие складочки в уголках его рта стали заметнее. – Я недостоин любви...  
Кровь хлынула Ёдзи в рот, он подскочил на кровати и проснулся. Сел, потер мокрое от пота и слез лицо и с недоверием посмотрел на свой утренний стояк.  
\- Ты-то чего воодушевился? – спросил он у своей эрекции. Потом со вздохом откинулся на спину и полез в тумбочку за смазкой. День, как и всегда, начинался замечательно.

По закону подлости, первое, что попалось ему на глаза, когда он спустился в магазин – была Аина спина в черной футболке. Старательно ни о чем не думая, Ёдзи прошел мимо, встал у окна, потянулся и оповестил всех: Аю, солнце и горшки с цветами:  
\- Отличная погода сегодня! С добрым утром, Ая.  
Ая конечно же не ответил, зато из теплицы, неся охапку свежих, только от поставщика, цветов, вышел Кен. Он сгрузил свою ношу на прилавок и отряхнул руки.  
\- О. Привет, Ёдзи. Рановато ты сегодня.  
Ая, не отводя взгляд от стоявшего перед ним почти готового букета, выхватил из кучи одинокую тигровую лилию и принялся ее кромсать, подрезая стебель и лишние листья.  
Щелк! Щелк-щелк!  
Его руки работали быстро и точно, как и всегда, но на мгновение Ёдзи показалось, что Аины пальцы перепачканы чем-то красным...  
\- Отлично. Просто отлично! – поспешил ответить он, широко улыбаясь. Это была не кровь. Просто узкая алая лента, которой Ая закреплял стебли в нужном ему положении. – С добрым утром, Кен!  
\- Какой-то ты слишком довольный. Повезло вчера? – Кен усмехнулся, покачал головой и повернулся к Фудзимии. – Оставить тебе что-нибудь?  
\- М-м-хм, – Ая едва заметно качнул головой, что в переводе на человеческий означало: «Нет, мне всего хватает, спасибо». Вот ублюдок...  
\- Ну, тогда я упакую их для холодильника, – сказал Кен, с хрустом разминая пальцы. – Как думаете: по десять или...  
\- А как прошел твой вечер, Ая? – перебил его Ёдзи. Он подошел ближе и оперся бедром на прилавок совсем близко от Аиного локтя. Внутри у него все кипело от возмущения. Получается, с какой-то девкой он смеется и шутит, а им даже на прямой вопрос не может ответить нормально?  
Ая выгнул бровь, бросил на него короткий взгляд и для удобства прихватил край ленты зубами. Ох, с каким удовольствием Ёдзи начистил бы эту породистую рожу...  
\- Э-э-э, Ёдзи… – начал Кен, по личному опыту зная, чем чревато вторжение в Аино личное пространство, но Ёдзи было плевать, что знал или не знал Кен. Потому что, во-первых, нихрена он не знал, а во-вторых – это было дело принципа.  
\- Ну, у тебя же был какой-то вечер, да? – продолжил Ёдзи. – В смысле, ты же постоянно куда-то уходишь! И мне тут стало интересно: а куда? И, знаешь, не только мне. Кену тоже.  
\- О-о-о, нет-нет-нет, – перебил его Кен, качая головой и вообще демонстрируя, что он тут не при чем и, если что, драку разнимать не будет. – Меня сюда не приплетай.  
Ая едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- И вообще! – пуще прежнего взвился Ёдзи. – Даже если мы «недостойны», – он нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, опустил руки и обхватил ладонью запястье с часами, – знать, чем ты там таким занимаешься – это не значит, что можно так себя с нами вести! Ты же можешь хоть один гребаный раз вытащить занозу из задницы, открыть свой чертов рот и ответить, когда тебе говорят «С добрым утром, Ая»?!  
Фудзимия поднял голову.  
\- Ой-ой… – сказал Кен, отступая в сторону.  
«Ну наконец-то!» – подумал Ёдзи. Сейчас Ая либо вскочит и ударит его в челюсть, либо попробует ударить в живот. Пусть только начнет эту драку... По телу прокатилась волна возбужденной дрожи.  
Но драться Фудзимия не стал. Вместо этого он выпустил ленту изо рта, впервые с момента их знакомства посмотрел Ёдзи в глаза и сказал:  
\- С добрым утром, Ёдзи-кун.  
Повернулся к Кену.  
\- С добрым утром, Кен-кун.  
И завязав ленту в пышный бант, встал и ушел с готовым букетом в теплицу.  
\- Ну... Ну и что это было? – спросил Ёдзи, едва за ним закрылась дверь. Кен почесал в макушке.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но, признай, он тебя сделал.

После утренней минутки сумасшествия Ая весь день вел себя как обычно: усердно работал, говорил только по делу, один раз прикрикнул на расшумевшихся школьниц и, разумеется, полностью игнорировал Ёдзино существование.  
Уже к обеду Ёдзи понял, что его это напрягает. Чувство было ему не в новинку: он любил, когда на него обращали внимание. Ради этого внимания он одевался так, как одевался, поступал так, как поступал и водил «Севен», а не какой-нибудь унылый, яппиевский «Порше». И конечно добивался своего: его замечали. Замечали, но никогда не всматривались – в этом была вся прелесть его взаимоотношений с миром. Поэтому Ёдзи всегда немного раздражало Аино равнодушие.  
Конечно, время от времени Фудзимия проявлял заботу о его благополучии (и делал это в своем особом стиле: так, что о ней приходилось догадываться), но не более того. Ае было плевать, что он водит, во что одет, кто его нынешняя подружка, и с каким количеством женщин он уже переспал на этой неделе. Это... бесило.  
Черт, они даже не спарринговали ни разу! А что до той драки, которая чуть не случилась из-за Ной... Ёдзи до сих помнил, как они втроем не могли оторвать от нее Аю, с какой силой он вырывался, как схватил Ёдзи за грудки... Но это было не в счет, ведь все это время Ёдзи был только помехой на его пути, досадным обстоятельством, а не объектом внимания. Так что Ая ухитрился не заметить его, даже вцепившись ему в горло. Но это было не страшно, потому что они узнали про Аю-тян, паззл почти сложился, и Ёдзи был слишком ленив, чтобы собирать его до конца.  
Тогда ему казалось так: Фудзимия настолько покалечен жизнью, что не замечает никого и ничего, кроме себя, своей сестры, работы и мести. И даже больше: Ая не просто не умеет притворяться нормальным, чтобы завести с кем-нибудь хотя бы подобие близости, но в принципе никакой близости не хочет.  
А что до секса... Каждый раз, когда он, отвергнув очередную поклонницу, выходил из комнаты, тема всплывала сама собой. Тогда Кен, почему-то и сам смущаясь, говорил, что «Ая, наверное, просто очень стеснительный», Оми требовал, чтобы они прекратили это обсуждать, а Ёдзи, про себя думал, что Фудзимия не только девственник, но и импотент.  
Теперь выяснялось, что они были не правы. Ая не был ни девственником, ни импотентом, умел изображать нормального и (удивительное дело!) замечать других. Утром Ёдзи готов был не просто начистить ему морду, он был готов повалить его на землю и долго пинать ногами. Но потом Ая просто посмотрел на него. Один единственный взгляд, все Аино внимание сфокусировано на нем, и Ёдзи почувствовал себя героем дурацкого американского мультика, у которого из ушей со свистом валит пар.

Но это было утром. Уже к пяти вечера Ёдзи закипел снова. Струйка дыма ударилась о стекло, на мгновение скрыв Аю, который только вернулся на свое место с пучком целлозии и, продолжая не замечать обращенный на себя взгляд, принялся собирать букет из подсолнухов. Гребаный, самодовольный мудак... Из магазина, вооружившись шлангом для полива, вышел Кен.  
\- Мне не очень удобно спрашивать, – сказал он, отворачивая вентиль, – но что ты делаешь?  
Ёдзи скривился и показал на сигарету, зажатую в пальцах левой руки. Потом откинулся на спинку потрепанного садового стула, затянулся и вернулся к своему прежнему занятию.  
\- Как смешно, – ответил Кен, поливая развесистый фикус. – Я про Аю.  
\- А что с Аей? – Ёдзи вытянул руку и не глядя стряхнул пепел Кену на кроссовки.  
Кен посмотрел на свою обувь, посмотрел на Ёдзи.  
\- Это я у тебя хотел узнать.  
\- С чего бы это? – все это время он не сводил с Аи взгляда, так что не заметил, когда Кен не удержался и направил на него шланг. Ёдзи вскочил.  
\- Эй! – он принялся отряхивать фартук. – Эта рубашка стоит двадцать пять тысяч!  
\- Я очень за нее рад, – Кен фыркнул и снова брызнул на него, пытаясь затушить сигарету. Ёдзи отскочил в сторону, опрокинув стул.  
\- Ты что, нарываешься?!  
\- Нет, – Кен спокойно посмотрел на него, уперевшись рукой в бок. – Просто пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание. А то ты у нас настолько занят, что...  
И тут он наконец вспомнил, что не перекрыл воду, выронил поливалку и запрыгал на месте, пытаясь отряхнуть брюки.  
\- Твою же мать!  
Но было поздно: по бедру стремительно расплывалось мокрое пятно. Ёдзи мигом забыл про драку, наклонился, подобрал шланг и завернул вентиль.  
\- Хидака, – сказал он, смеясь и переворачивая упавший стул, – если бы я тебя не знал, то решил, что ты это специально...  
Кен ответил ему суровым взглядом исподлобья, безуспешно пытаясь промокнуть пятно фартуком. Ёдзи зажал по-прежнему дымящуюся сигарету в зубах и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Так к чему это все было?  
Кен страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ая. Что у тебя с Аей?  
Ёдзи вытаращился и чуть не выронил сигарету.  
\- А что у меня с Аей? У меня с Аей ничего, – затараторил он, активно жестикулируя. – В смысле, как у кого-нибудь, не только у меня, а вообще, может быть что-то с Аей? Это же Ая! Так что у меня с ним ничего нет. Конечно. Вот.  
Кен выгнул бровь. Такого выражения на его лице Ёдзи прежде не видел.  
\- Хм, – сказал Кен, глядя на него со все тем же выражением. – Ты же весь день на него... как бы это сказать, поглядываешь.  
\- Я на него поглядываю? – деланно удивился Ёдзи. – А ты что тогда делаешь?  
\- А я поглядываю, как ты на него поглядываешь, – Кен был сама невозмутимость. – А еще, минуты три назад он зашел ко мне в теплицу и сказал, что твой перекур подзатянулся, ты выдул уже три сигареты и все это время пялишься на то, как он работает... Еще он спросил, не замечал ли я у тебя джойнты.  
\- Он посчитал сколько сигарет я выкурил? – губы Ёдзи растянулись в улыбке. О да, Ая умел замечать.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не об этом? – Кен вздохнул, а Ёдзи снова уставился на витрину. – Это из-за того, что случилось утром? Правда, я так и не понял, с чего ты так на него насыпался. Он же...  
\- Кен, – перебил его Ёдзи. – Посмотри на него.  
Кен обернулся. Ая сидел за прилавком и, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, потирал затекшую шею. Перед ним лежал уже завернутый букет с подсолнухами.  
\- Э-э-э, – сказал Кен, – и что я должен увидеть? – Он посмотрел на Ёдзи. Тот, прищурившись и задумчиво покусывая губу, следил за каждым Аиным движением. – Это же просто Ая...  
\- Нет, – сказал Ёдзи. – Ты не понимаешь...  
\- Так это и правда из-за того, что утром случилось?  
Ёдзи бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
\- Из-за этого тоже.  
\- Ну, я согласен, это было необычно, – Кен почесал в макушке. – Но, как я уже говорил: это же Ая. Мало ли что. Может планеты так сегодня сложились. Или это один из знаков Апокалипсиса. Или ты просто научил его манерам, и теперь он всегда будет с нами здороваться.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, – повторил Ёдзи, покачав головой, и затушил сигарету. – Он другой. Ты не заметил?  
Кен вздохнул.  
\- Так что конкретно тебя беспокоит? Что Ая другой, или что ты заметил это только сейчас?  
Ёдзи вытаращился на него во второй раз за день.  
\- Кен, – сказал он, – ты... Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Сначала завел подружку, теперь выдал что-то умное и не про спорт... Это же так дойдет до того, что ты одеваться начнешь нормально!  
\- Где мой шланг? – спросил Кен, сердито прищурившись.  
\- Надеюсь, что у тебя в штанах, дружище. Я как-то не по этой части...

Когда они с криками вбежали в магазин, Ая окинул их спокойным взглядом и сказал Кену, замахнувшемуся на Ёдзи лейкой:  
\- По-моему, тебе стоит сменить эти брюки.  
И снова удалился в теплицу, оставив за собой последнее слово.

Манкс сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и он даже не пытался не смотреть. Это местечко, где юбка неплотно прилегала к бедру и отбрасывала на него тень, уходящую вверх и вглубь – сводило Ёдзи с ума. Второй месяц без секса, полет нормальный.  
\- Балинез? – спросила Манкс, и ее голень качнулась. Тени скользнули по коже и стали еще глубже между ногами.  
\- М-м-м? – сказал Ёдзи. Последние пару минут он почти не слушал, так что теперь не совсем понимал, что ей было нужно.  
\- Так ты берешься за миссию или нет? – Манкс раздраженно постучала наманикюренными, ярко-красными ноготками по колену.  
Он поднял взгляд, уже зная, какое выражение будет на ее хорошеньком лице. О, да. Ноздри раздулись, губы сжаты и презрительно изогнуты. Ёдзи бросил взгляд на экран телевизора: цели были членами Триады и торговали наркотиками и дешевыми китайскими стволами. Еще, кажется, разбирали своих соотечественников на запчасти и продавали их в подпольные госпиталя якудзы. Ёдзи перестал слушать как раз на этом моменте.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
Манкс фыркнула и перевела взгляд на Кена.  
\- Сибиряк?  
Трахнуть Манкс... И соблазнительно, и нет. Она была красивой, эффектной, опасной. Качества, которые всегда привлекали его в женщинах. Но эти ее волосы, кожа и что-то похожее в том как она, раздражаясь, поджимала губы и немного выпячивала нижнюю челюсть... Трахнуть Манкс было бы почти как трахнуть Аю. Ну хорошо, не Аю. Его женскую версию. Более мягкую, податливую и эмоциональную. Бр-р-р... Ёдзи от одной только мысли делалось неудобно.  
А ведь до появления Абиссинца он всерьез хотел забраться к ней под юбку. И вроде как почти добился успеха, но тут к ним перевели Аю, и все его планы полетели к черту. Зато они с Кеном прекрасно провели пару недель, раздражая Фудзимию шуточками про их с Манкс родственную связь. «Ая, только не вздумай к ней подкатывать. С инцестом шутки плохи», «Кстати, вы же можете поучаствовать в каком-нибудь из этих шикарных ток-шоу на кабельном! «Нас разлучили при рождении, но я снова встретил ее, вступив в группу наемных убийц – борцов с преступностью!». Вы телезвездами станете!» И прочее в том же духе. Потом шуточки поднадоели (в основном потому, что Ая на них почти не реагировал), а желание соблазнить Манкс пропало окончательно.  
Он по-прежнему мог оценить ее красоту и даже пофантазировать о том, носит ли она трусики под этой самой юбкой, но серьезных намерений проверить лично – больше не имел. Флиртовать с ней это ему не мешало.  
\- Отлично, – сказала Манкс, поднимаясь. – Надеюсь, вы не облажаетесь.  
Она оправила юбку и передала папку с материалами по миссии Ае, который соизволил наконец отлепиться от стены и подойти ближе.  
\- Манкс, мы же никогда не подводили Персию, – надувшись, Оми выглядел еще младше, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
\- Манкс, дорогуша, – Ёдзи попытался приобнять ее за талию, – у меня уже назначено свидание на завтра, но если ты захочешь, я могу его отменить...  
Она сразу же сбросила его руки, но на мгновение они оказались настолько близко... Ёдзи вздохнул. От Манкс пахло легким цитрусовым парфюмом, чистым женским телом и дорогим костюмом. Она резко отвернулась, и волосы соскользнули с плеча, обнажив шею.  
\- Ну конечно, Бомбеец, – сказала Манкс мягко. – Я на вас надеюсь.  
Смог бы он переспать с ней, не начав душить в конце? Раз она похожа на Аю...  
Секретарша обернулась у самой лестницы, губы поджаты, подбородок чуть выдвинут.  
\- Так что не облажайтесь! – она окинула их сердитым взглядом и начала подниматься.  
\- Манкс, подожди! – окликнул ее Кен. – Я хотел спросить... – И рванул за ней.  
Ёдзи посмотрел на Аю. Тот спокойно листал увесистую папку, опустив ее так, чтобы было видно Оми.  
А вдруг Ая хотел Манкс? Или уже успел с ней переспать? Они красиво смотрелись бы вместе. Белая кожа, ярко-рыжие волосы... Но тут Ёдзи вспомнил свой сон, Аины руки в крови. Его передернуло.  
\- Схожу-ка я за пивом, – сказал он, зная, что никто не ответит, и медленно поплелся наверх.

Ая сидел на диване, сложив ноги по-турецки, и с угрожающей скоростью поглощал яблоко. Поворот кисти, рот приоткрыт, белые, ровные зубы впиваются в кожицу, хрум! Потом приглушенный хруст: Ая жует, и так снова и снова. Ёдзи то и дело бросал на него взгляды, спрятав глаза за зеркальными очками и делая вид, что очень занят смс-перепиской с очередной подружкой. На самом деле так оно и было, просто она интересовала его куда меньше, чем сидящая перед ним загадка.  
Вокруг Аи, на диване и на низком столике, были раскиданы фотографии, планы и списки из большой папки, периодически он наклонялся к сидевшему за столиком Оми с очередной бумажкой и требовал уточнения каких-то данных. Тогда Оми начинал стучать по клавишам своего лэптопа, потом показывал Ае что-то на экране, и Ая быстро записывал данные в лежавший у него на колене блокнот. Зрелище более чем привычное: так проходила каждая подготовка к миссии.  
И все-таки кое-что изменилось: скучный и обычный Ая стал вдруг не желавшим складываться паззлом. Тут было два больших вопроса: как и почему?  
«Почему» он более-менее понимал. Ая был побитым жизнью уродом-мизантропом. Ёдзи снова окинул его взглядом. Ну, хорошо, уродом Ая не был. По крайней мере внешне. Но его патологическое нежелание идти на контакт с теми, с кем он жил и работал... Да и вообще с кем угодно. Черт, Ая начал избегать общения даже со своей сестрой, когда она из коматозницы превратилась в... не коматозницу. А еще отсутствие манер, нудно-командирский тон и это постоянное выражение лица, как будто ты вызывал у него мигрень просто фактом своего существования. Одним словом, Ая отталкивал окружающих руками и ногами. И, возможно, начал бы отталкивать чем-нибудь другим, если бы не был таким чистюлей.  
Даже факт наличия у него сексуального опыта не менял это «почему». Ёдзи был уверен, что девица из бара была одноразовой. Или на пару раз. Секс не всегда означает близость, ему это было слишком хорошо известно. Так что у Аи могло быть сколько угодно женщин, но он по-прежнему оставался мизантропом и уродом, пусть и не внешне.  
Но существовало еще и «как», и вот с этим и была проблема. Ая осознанно отталкивал окружающих, но мог и притягивать, если ему это было нужно. Еще он умел разговаривать, смеяться, улыбаться и флиртовать. В этом не было ни грамма честности, и Ёдзи сразу почувствовал некое подобие близости между ними. Сам он проделывал то же самое каждый божий день, имитируя нормальность. Единственная разница здесь была в том, что для Аи это был инструмент достижения цели, а для Ёдзи – единственно возможный способ существования. Тут и начиналась загадка, не дававшая ему покоя уже третий день.  
Как Ая все это проворачивал? Кем он притворялся? Тем, кем мог стать, если бы не Такатори? Кем-то другим? И кем были для него его женщины? Просто способом сбросить пар, или он пытался заботиться о них на манер Ёдзи? Что он рассказывал о себе, как объяснял свои шрамы? А может его тоже порой заносило, и он пытался... хотя, нет. Может он был с ними грубее обычного? И чувствовал ли вину после?  
Ёдзи мог бы спросить его об этом. Понять Аю, собрать его, сделать будничным и обычным – было бы замечательно. Но еще лучше – если бы Ая понял его. Они стали бы партнерами в этом мерзеньком преступлении, погрязшие в собственной лжи и притворстве. Может Ая дал бы ему совет, куда девать свои чертовы руки, когда они тянутся к очередной девичьей шее... Но Ёдзи совсем не знал с чего начать. Вот если бы Ая сделал что-нибудь...  
И тут он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он поднял глаза и едва не вздрогнул: Ая смотрел на него с дивана. По выражению лица нельзя было понять, о чем он думает, но у Ёдзи по спине побежали мурашки. Он беззастенчиво уставился в ответ. Все-таки чертовски удобная штука – очки. Пальцы его, тем временем, продолжали набирать сообщение.  
Ая не мог видеть его глаза, но словно почувствовал что-то, нахмурился, сжал губы и опустил взгляд. Потом снова наклонился к Оми.  
\- Уточни для меня положение камер вот на этом здании, – он показал место на одной из карт.  
Если Ёдзи и решился бы заговорить с ним при свидетелях, то не сейчас: момент был упущен.


	4. Игры, в которые...

Ёдзи толкнул дверь на кухню и стал свидетелем прелюбопытнейшей сцены:  
\- Погоди! Горячее же! – воскликнул Оми, пока Кен, только с улицы, в расстегнутой куртке, пытался съесть, кажется, не только предложенную ему на половнике пробу чего-то, над чем Оми корпел уже целый час, но и сам этот половник.  
\- М-м! – Кен, даже толком не прожевав, показал ему большой палец и снова открыл рот.  
\- Какая прелесть! – сказал Ёдзи, подходя к ним. – А меня с ложечки кто-нибудь покормит?  
Оми сердито на него посмотрел.  
\- Еще не готово. И я вас знаю. Сейчас полкастрюли уплетете «на пробу», а потом... Кен! Руки же грязные!  
Он обернулся, чтобы ударить Кена половником, но было поздно. Кен ловко отскочил в сторону, попутно выхватив из кастрюли несколько кусочков мяса в соусе, и теперь увлеченно их жевал.  
\- Я ешть хофу! – сказал он с набитым ртом, устремив на Оми виноватый взгляд.  
Ёдзи как раз хотел сказать что-нибудь очень умное, как на кухню зашел Ая. Он быстро их оглядел: сначала раскрасневшегося от жара плиты Оми в дурацком фартуке с мультяшными кексами, потом переставшего жевать Кена, над головой которого уже навис половник мести. Ёдзи достался короткий взгляд искоса. Выражение Аиного лица изменилось, складываясь в привычное: «Господи, почему я?».  
\- Я закончил, – сказал он ровно. – Бумаги на столе. Если будут какие-то вопросы - обсудим завтра.  
\- Хорошо! – Оми положил половник на стол и улыбнулся. – А я тут приготовил гуляш, – он старательно выговорил это слово. – Тебе поострее сделать?  
Ая покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я ухожу и ужинать не буду.  
\- О. Ну... Ладно. – Оми заметно погрустнел и опустил глаза. Он постоянно пытался хоть как-то сблизить Аю с командой, и всякий раз – безуспешно.  
\- Но тут наверняка останется, если ты захочешь! – поспешил добавить он, но было поздно: Фудзимии уже и след простыл. Оми вздохнул.  
\- Значит будем ужинать втроем, – сказал он, и Ёдзи вдруг осенило.  
\- Кен, – сказал Ёдзи, – а можно мне взять твой мотоцикл?  
\- М-м-м, – Кен деланно задумался, жуя кусок только что стащенной им из хлебницы булки. – Нет. А зачем тебе?  
Ёдзи открыл было рот, но Кен сразу его перебил.  
\- Погоди, не говори, – он постучал пальцами по столу. – Есть одна такая горячая цыпочка, которая просто от восторга писается, когда видит байкеров...  
\- Кенкен! – Оми залился румянцем и едва не выронил половник, которым тщательно помешивал свой... как там его... гурияш?  
\- Ну а что? Ты Ёдзи не знаешь? – ответил ему Кен. Ёдзи сложил руки на груди.  
\- Кен, ты меня обижаешь.  
\- Нет, погоди. Я не прав?  
\- Ну-у-у... – Ёдзи почесал подбородок. Ая, если и писался от восторга при виде байкеров, за горячую цыпочку все равно считаться не мог. – Предположим...  
\- Значит прав, – сказал Кен. – В общем, ты наврал ей с три короба про свой крутой байк, и она согласилась пойти с тобой на свидание. Но так как байка у тебя нет, ты решил попросить его у меня.  
Ну а что? Вполне убедительная история. Ёдзи даже придумывать ничего не пришлось. Он энергично закивал.  
\- Нет, – Кен покачал головой. – Свой «Кавасаки» я тебе не дам.  
\- Ну Кен! Ну пожалуйста! – он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я даже гонять на нем не буду! Обещаю!  
Кен только посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь. Ёдзи пришлось пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию.  
\- Хорошо! Когда у тебя будет свидание, я одолжу тебе «Севен»! – его прямо распирало от такой неслыханной щедрости, а Кена заметно передернуло.  
\- Только не... Это я водить отказываюсь. Тем более на свидании.  
Вот теперь Ёдзи и правда обиделся. Если Хидака ни черта не понимал в классных тачках, ему следовало бы держать это при себе. Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать ему все, что думает, но Кен снова заговорил.  
\- «Кавасаки» я тебе не дам, но можешь взять мою «Хонду».  
\- Э? – Ёдзи понял не сразу, но поняв – просиял от счастья. – Кен, спаси...  
\- При двух условиях! – перебил его Кен. Ну что за манеры? – Первое: ты не будешь гонять. И второе: начиная с этого дня, если какое-нибудь из очередных твоих свиданий не будет тебя устраивать, ты больше не будешь давать этим девушкам мой номер вместо своего. Идет?  
И Кен протянул ему руку для пожатия. Ёдзи стиснул ее и затряс.  
\- Да, конечно да!  
Кен вздохнул, покачал головой и высвободил ладонь.  
\- Подожди тут, пойду возьму ключи.  
Но Ёдзи уже рванул к выходу  
\- Ты пока бери ключи, а мне еще надо переодеться! – он выскочил в коридор и крикнул на ходу: – А насчет этих девчонок – ты сам не знаешь, что теряешь!  
И Ёдзи понесся наверх, перепрыгивая ступеньки.  
У него был идеальный план: он поймает Аю на месте преступления. Подойдет, положит руку на плечо и удивленно спросит: «Что это ты тут делаешь?» А потом задаст все мучавшие его вопросы. А если Ая попробует уйти от разговора, он пригрозит, что расскажет обо всем Оми и Кену. Что тогда сделает Ая? Смутится, наорет на него или ударит? А может снова не обратит внимания? Ёдзи был уже по горло сыт вопросами без ответов.  
  
Ключевым моментом гениального плана было не спугнуть Аю раньше времени. В этом ему и должна помочь «Хонда» Кена. Конечно, Ёдзи не хотелось оставлять «Севен» в гараже, но она была слишком броской для такого дела.  
Он запрыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть другой в штанину, потом чуть не порвал новую рубашку, надев ее через голову (зато не пришлось возиться с пуговицами), выудил из шкафа потрепанную мотоциклетную куртку и только у самой двери вспомнил, что так и не застегнул ширинку. Кажется это были самые быстрые сборы в его жизни. Но Ая все равно его опередил: Ёдзи только начал спускаться, а он уже стоял у входа на кухню.  
\- Я ушел, – сказал Ая. – Будет что-то срочное – позвоните.  
И развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа. Хлопнула входная дверь. Ёдзи слетел вниз по ступенькам.  
\- Эй! Не убирай пока! – донесся до него голос Кена.  
\- Ты уже шестую ложку кладешь! – ответил Оми.  
\- У меня молодой, растущий организм! – возмутился Кен.  
\- Ага, вширь растущий, – Оми придерживал тяжелую кастрюлю одной рукой, а во второй держал лопатку, которой ловко отбивался от попыток Кена в эту самую кастрюлю залезть.  
\- Вот увидишь: научусь готовить, и сам тебя тогда кормить не буду!  
\- Ты? Готовить? Ха!  
\- Как мило, – сказал Ёдзи, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Вы прямо как парочка гол...пвфм!  
Договорить ему не дали: лопатка с кусочками чего-то сладко-острого оказалась у Ёдзи во рту.  
\- Вкусно? – спросил Оми и забрал лопатку. Ёдзи покорно прожевал. Было вкусно. Он кивнул.  
\- И еще ложечку... – у Оми было премилое, почти девичье, зардевшееся и смущенное личико, но было что-то такое в его мимике и уверенных движениях рук, что Ёдзи ни мгновения не сомневался: Оми без проблем раскроит ему этой лопаточкой череп. Скорее всего с тем же выражением лица. Он открыл рот.  
\- Ложечку за ма-а-аму, – протянул со своего места Кен. Оми бросил на него убийственный взгляд и не глядя скормил Ёдзи еще порцию. – Ложечку за па-а-пу...  
\- Шпашыбо, ошен фкушно, но я уже опаждываю, – Ёдзи пытался прожевать как можно быстрее, чтобы не навлечь гнев Оми, но все же успеть за Аей.  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом, Ёдзи-кун! Подавишься!  
Зря он это сказал. Ёдзи живо представил, как Кен будет делать ему прием Геймлиха... Его передернуло: слишком живы были воспоминания о переломе ребер полугодичной давности.  
\- Может все-таки поужинаешь с нами? – Оми посмотрел на него с такой надеждой, что Ёдзи на секунду замешкался, но тут Кен бросил ему ключи. Ёдзи поймал их, решение было принято.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, – похлопав Оми по плечу, Ёдзи зашагал к выходу. – И еще раз спасибо за гулёж.  
\- Гуляш! – Оми попытался перекричать заливавшегося от смеха Кена.

Едва оказавшись за дверью, Ёдзи не побежал, а скорее полетел к гаражу, но все равно не успел: Аиной машины там уже не было. Тихо матерясь, он сорвал с «Хонды» чехол, надел заботливо оставленный Кеном шлем и завел двигатель. Даже если он упустил Аю, то предпочел бы доехать до Харадзюку и действительно снять там какую-нибудь любительницу байкеров, чем вернуться домой и быть закормленным до смерти.  
Он медленно выехал на дорогу и огляделся по сторонам, уже ни на что не надеясь. Но тут случилось нечто такое, отчего ему вдруг поверилось в свою удачу: до боли знакомый "Порше" стоял чуть ниже по улице, будто его дожидаясь. Пока Ёдзи разворачивал мотоцикл, машина, подмигнув габаритными огнями, тронулась с места.  
Подождав немного, Ёдзи последовал за ней и какое-то время просто держался позади, лавируя в потоке транспорта. Но потом они выбрались на хайвей, и тут Ая поддал газу. Пользуясь полупустой дорогой и нарушая все правила, он рванул вперед, и Ёдзи, ругнувшись, пустился следом. Движок у «Хонды» был мощный, да и управлялась она легко, но все это было немного слишком. Особенно с непривычки. Особенно, когда Ая резко свернул, и Ёдзи чуть не пролетел этот поворот, едва в него вписавшись.  
Как там называли всех этих мотоциклистов-смертников? «Ходячий набор свеженьких запчастей»? Если он врежется куда-нибудь на такой скорости...  
  
Когда «Порше» наконец остановился у незнакомого клуба, Ёдзи, едва припарковав мотоцикл, сорвал с себя шлем и ткнулся носом в руль, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. С него ручьем тек пот, его трясло от адреналина и усталости, а в штанах стояло так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай. Ну разве не замечательное начало вечера?  
Он достал из кармана платок и вытер им лицо и шею. Потом, подумав, промокнул подмышки. Клуб, скорее всего, был даже не новый. Новехонький. И модный. Возле входа столпилась внушительных размеров очередь. С обеих сторон стиснутая ограждающими столбиками, она длилась и длилась вдоль улицы, заканчиваясь у самого угла, периодически продвигалась вперед и тут же замирала. Руководил этой процессией невысокий и тощий молодой мужчина в блестящей черной майке, которая облепляла его настолько, что, казалось, была нарисована. В ухе – гарнитура, в руках – тонкая папка, на лице – презрительно-усталое выражение. Вот тебе и главное отличие клуба для богатеньких от клуба для середнячков: на фейсконтроле вместо громилы с каменным лицом и в деловом костюме – вот такой вот субтильный пидорок, от которого за километр веет снобизмом. К нему-то, прямым ходом, игнорируя очередь, и направился Ая.  
Ёдзи вытащил из куртки изрядно помятую пачку сигарет и закурил. Ему по личному опыту было известно, что подходить к таким парням, не отстояв на улице – бесполезно. Как Фудзимия отреагирует на отказ? Пошлет этого псевдо-охранника на хрен или покорно встанет в очередь?  
Контакт через три... две... одну... Ая тронул пидорка за плечо, тот обернулся, сказал что-то и окинул Аю вдумчивым взглядом с ног до головы; выражение его лица почти сразу изменилось, из кислого делаясь... менее кислым. Он снова сказал что-то, и Ая, кажется, ответил, потому что брови пидорка изогнулись. Тут, не выдержав, заволновалась очередь. Полностью их игнорируя, пидорок снова что-то сказал, и тут Ёдзи едва не поперхнулся, потому что Ая вдруг расстегнул куртку и широко распахнул полы. Пидорок, похоже, тоже такого не ожидал, потому что глаза его расширились, он молча отошел в сторону и пропустил Аю внутрь клуба.  
Ёдзи не торопясь затушил сигарету, слез с мотоцикла и спрятал шлем в багажник. Шагая к клубу, он снова и снова прикидывал, что такое могло быть у Аи под курткой. Не обрез же. Может женский лифчик? Ему вдруг живо представился Ая: прищур, сжатые губы, челюсть чуть вперед, широкие плечи... и лифчик. С тоненькими бретельками и кружевами. Розовый. Хотя, нет, белый. Прямо под курткой. Умора. Для себя он заприметил компанию одиноких, средней привлекательности девиц в коротких, ярких платьицах почти в самом начале очереди. Взъерошив все еще немного влажные после поездки волосы, он, под неодобрительные возгласы толпы, ловко перелез через заградительную ленту и широко им улыбнулся.  
\- Ну и как так получилось, что вечер уже начался, а такие красавицы до сих пор одни?  
Девушки посмотрели на него недовольно, но, когда подошла их очередь, уже вовсю висли на нем и хихикали. В таком виде их и пропустили в клуб.  
\- Ёдзи-сан, – сказала одна, пальчиком выписывая круги на ткани его рубашки, – вы же покатаете меня на своем байке?  
\- Нет, меня! – перебила ее другая.  
\- А как же я? – надулась третья.  
\- Дамы, дамы... – Ёдзи благодушно улыбнулся, устраивая их в одном из небольших, отгороженных от танцпола закутков. Музыка тут тоже была громкой, но ее не приходилось перекрикивать. – Меня на всех хватит. Если захотите, прокачу вас одновременно...  
Он подмигнул, и девицы, поняв намек, раскраснелись и снова захихикали. Та, что справа, игриво хлопнула его по плечу.  
\- Ёдзи-сан, ну вы извращенец...  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, милая, – Ёдзи немного потискал ее и сразу отпустил, пытаясь выбраться из-за столика. Девушки мигом завозмущались.  
\- Ёдзи-сан, вы куда?  
\- Вы нас бросаете?  
«Ну конечно да», – подумал Ёдзи.  
\- Ну конечно нет, – сказал он. – Сейчас я схожу и закажу нам по паре коктейлей, а потом мы снова обсудим эту совместную поездку, идет?  
\- Но вы даже не спросили, какие коктейли нам нравятся!  
\- Я и так знаю, – Ёдзи хулиганисто им улыбнулся. – «Секс на пляже», – он показал на девушку в ярко-оранжевом платье, – «Маргарита», – он подмигнул девушке в желтом и задумчиво оглядел их подружку в ядовито-розовом, – и, дайте подумать... «Космополитан»?  
Веселая троица смотрела на него, открыв рты.  
\- Ёдзи-сан...  
\- Ну вы...  
\- Ну вы прямо телепат...  
Мозг, похоже, был у них один на всех. Какая прелесть.  
\- Я человек множества талантов, – он поиграл бровями и быстро пошел в сторону бара и танцпола. Во-первых, ему надо было найти Аю, а во-вторых, в такой толпе можно без проблем затеряться. Не то чтобы его не привлекала идея секса вчетвером (а она его ой как привлекала), но эти девушки были, в общем-то, не красавицы, а еще ему совсем не хотелось узнать, что будут делать две другие, если он попробует одну из них придушить. Короче говоря, оно того не стоило.  
Ёдзи обогнул танцпол, оглядываясь в поисках Фудзимии, и так дошел до бара. Заняв удобную наблюдательную позицию у стены, он окинул местную публику быстрым взглядом, выискивая...  
Аю нельзя было не заметить. Повернувшись спиной к барной стойке, он покачивал головой в такт грохочущей музыке, пока сидевшая рядом с ним девица улыбалась и что-то говорила, то и дело прижимаясь к его локтю то своим локтем, то – ого! – внушительных размеров бюстом. Подкати такая к Ёдзи, он давно бы уже проверял, уместится ли ее грудь у него в ладони. Ая же бросил на нее мимолетный взгляд, сказал что-то и пожал плечами. Девушка сразу вспыхнула, спрыгнула со стула и исчезла в толпе. Ёдзи усмехнулся. Значит такие Фудзимие не нравятся?  
Зато теперь, когда его уже не отвлекали буфера Аиной соседки, Ёдзи смог оглядеть его получше. Куртка на Ае так и была расстегнута, а под ней... Нет, это был не лифчик. В то же время, попроси его кто-нибудь об этом, Ёдзи вряд ли нашел бы определение для этой... рубашки? Конечно, Ае всегда нравились вещи с пряжками, но не в таком же количестве? Да и дело было даже не в них, а в том, что почти все они были расстегнуты, открывая грудь почти до пупка. Неудивительно, что тот педик на входе так на него вылупился. Может стоит предложить Ае сняться для тематического издания? Его наряд прямо просился на обложку какого-нибудь «Искусства БДСМ сегодня». Ёдзи даже пожалел, что не взял с собой камеру.  
Выглядело это почти непристойно. Все эти пряжки, белая кожа под ними, а еще привычно-бесстрастное выражение Аиного лица, пока его взгляд лениво скользил по толпе у бара. Ая чуть повернул голову, подхватывая коктейль со стойки, и Ёдзи понял: вот он, тот самый момент! Он отлепился от стены и даже успел сделать шаг, как кто-то настойчиво тронул его за локоть.  
\- Привет, милашка, – сказала идейная последовательница Аиного фетиш-культа, хлопая длинными, явно накладными ресницами. Ёдзи невольно на нее уставился. Точнее, на ее корсет с множеством мелких пряжек, а еще подозрительно блестящее и слишком уж обтягивающее платье. – Классная куртка. Хочешь потанцевать?  
Это, что, латекс?..  
\- Привет, – ответил он, улыбнувшись. – Я сейчас немного занят, но если ты найдешь меня где-нибудь через полчаса...  
Она, должно быть, чертовски потеет под всей этой сбруей.  
\- Да пошел ты... – девушка презрительно изогнула ярко-алые губы и пошла в сторону танцпола, немного покачиваясь на слишком высоких каблуках.  
\- Как раз собирался! – крикнул он ей в спину, повернулся в сторону бара и так и замер на месте. Ая смотрел прямо на него.  
Совсем как сегодня днем, когда они готовились к миссии: нейтральное выражение лица и чересчур внимательный взгляд, от которого у него мигом подскочил пульс и по спине побежали мурашки. Ёдзи невольно отступил обратно к стене и сразу укорил себя за это: Ая ведь не мог его заметить. Освещение тут было слишком тусклым, да и сам он не настолько выделялся из толпы. Скорее всего, ему просто показалось.  
И действительно: в следующее мгновение Ая смотрел уже совсем в другую сторону, неторопливо помешивая свой коктейль соломинкой. Похоже, ему было скучно.  
«Вот он, тот самый момент!» – снова понял Ёдзи и сразу же ругнулся, потому что какой-то парень загородил от него Аю. Со спины он был подозрительно похож на Кена: среднего роста, темные, взъерошенные на затылке волосы, кожаная куртка и линялые джинсы. Может это приятель той грудастой девицы с запоздалой сценой ревности? Или местный пушер? А может Ая уже успел вляпаться в какие-нибудь неприятности? В конце концов, к этому у него был явный талант.

Но тут, к удивлению Ёдзи, парень запрыгнул на соседний с Аей стул и широко ему улыбнулся. Нет, это был не Кен: черты лица чуть грубее, и он был старше, но сходство все-таки присутствовало. Его рука легла на стойку подозрительно близко от Аиной и почти сразу придвинулась еще ближе.  
Твою же мать! Только слепой или совсем идиот не увидел бы тут флирта. Вот и Ая смотрел на нового соседа, выгнув бровь. Ёдзи передернуло. Вполне понятно, что Фудзимие все это не нравилось. Это же был не такой клуб! Сам Ёдзи тоже терпеть не мог, когда геи вдруг начинали подкатывать к нему в нормальных заведениях. Не зря же для них отдельные места сборищ устраивают, так какого черта им там не сидится?  
Сосед Аи, тем временем, совсем обнаглев, сказал что-то и протянул руку к расстегнутым пряжкам у него на груди. Ёдзи усмехнулся. Все-таки зря Фудзимия так оделся. Этот наряд явно не только женщин притягивал как магнитом.  
  
Но тут с Аей случилось что-то странное. Он потянулся было, чтобы ударить парня по этой самой, уже теребящей пряжку руке, но вдруг замер. Выражение его лица почти незаметно, но изменилось, и Ёдзи знал, что оно значит: Ая что-то обдумывал. Впрочем, длилось это недолго: уже через мгновение он прищурился и перехватил чужую руку. Но, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Ая медленно провел ей по своей груди: сначала вверх, к шее, потом обратно, к животу. Губы его изогнулись, и вот этого Ёдзи еще не разу не видел: на лице Аи появилась хищная ухмылка.  
Псевдо-Кен смотрел на него во все глаза, а у Ёдзи, кажется, перестал закрываться рот. Еще три дня назад ему казалось, что флиртующий с незнакомой женщиной Ая – это самое странное, что он видел в своей жизни. Ну... Век живи – век учись.  
Ая, тем временем, одним махом осушил свой стакан, сказал что-то и спрыгнул на пол. Его сосед, все еще хлопая глазами, задал ему какой-то вопрос, и Ая ответил все с той же лукавой ухмылкой на пол-лица, потянув его за запястье. Они направились в сторону танцпола, и Ёдзи, как завороженный, двинулся в том же направлении.  
  
На танцполе было жарко, душно, музыка гремела, отдаваясь вибрацией в черепе, и Ая был посреди всего этого людского месива вместе с подозрительно похожим на Кена парнем, который притягивал его к себе, ухватив за застежки на рубашке. Люди вокруг расступались и откровенно на них пялились, потому что, черт возьми, это был совсем не такой клуб, и Ёдзи смотрел тоже, потому что в голове его осталась только вибрирующая пустота и любопытство вперемешку с отвращением.  
То, что эти двое выделывали, не было похоже на танец, скорее на прелюдию. Ая, положив руки незнакомцу на пояс джинсов, чуть наклонился и ткнулся носом ему в щеку, пока тот, одной рукой обняв его за шею, второй пытался, кажется, залезть к нему в брюки. При этом они не переставая двигались в такт музыке, и их бедра двигались тоже, соприкасаясь снова и снова.  
Это выглядело дико, непристойно и очень к месту, кто-то в толпе одобрительно засвистел, и Ая обернулся на этот звук, широко улыбаясь.  
Он продолжил улыбаться даже тогда, когда этот похожий-на-Кена-парень взялся за еще застегнутые пряжки и потянул его прочь с танцпола. Ёдзи пошел за ними и замер на границе более глубокой тени, потому что понял – впереди даркрум, и ему было интересно, но он не то чтобы был уверен, что действительно хочет увидеть это.  
Но тут кто-то прошел мимо, подтолкнул его в спину и сделал за него выбор. Ёдзи медленно пошел мимо низких диванов, стараясь особо не смотреть по сторонам, в страхе обнаружить среди этой массы двигающихся и стонущих тел одно знакомое.  
Кто-то настойчиво потянул его за штанину, явно предлагая присоединиться, он сбросил с себя эту руку и замер. Ая стоял от него буквально в паре метров. И Ёдзи растерялся, не зная куда девать глаза, потому что рот Аи был приоткрыт, рубашка на нем – расстегнута, а между его широко расставленных ног в самом очевидном на свете ритме двигалась голова того самого, похожего на Кена парня.  
Это было... как обнаружить кассету с мамочкиным и папочкиным домашним порно. Смотреть – мучительно стыдно, а не смотреть не получается, потому что какой-то извращенной части тебя безумно интересно разглядеть все в подробностях.  
Искаженное от удовольствия Аино лицо, кончик языка скользит по кромке зубов, рубашка распахнута: все шрамы на виду – пальцы, такие белые в темных волосах, и бедра двигаются навстречу открытому, жадно ласкающему рту...  
Возбуждение накатило как-то сразу, а вместе с ним – тошнота, и Ёдзи попятился назад, все так же не в силах отвести взгляд. Музыка лениво бухала, расталкивая кровь по телу, парочка на соседнем диване громко предавалась любви, а Ая говорил что-то, но слов в такой адской какофонии было не разобрать.  
_Давай,_ – прочитал он по Аиным губам.  
_Соси._  
Еще.  
Глубже.  
Ах! Ах!   
И тогда он развернулся и побежал. И едва оказавшись у входа, где музыка была громче, а свет – ярче, прижался спиной к согретой чьим-то телом кирпичной кладке и закрыл лицо руками.  
«Сам же хотел узнать о нем побольше, – услышал он голос, подозрительно похожий на его собственный. – Вот и узнал. И как тебе это?»  
Противно, – признался себе Ёдзи. От себя, от того, что увидел.  
И почему-то обидно.  
_Зря я все это затеял._  
А ведь ему просто хотелось поговорить. Но он все откладывал и откладывал, а теперь, скорее всего, не заговорит с ним никогда.  
Так что же это получается? Ая – из этих? Педик? Хотя, нет. Ёдзи же видел его с женщиной. Полупедик? Он едва не рассмеялся от абсурдности этого слова, но потом вдруг понял, что все это на самом деле значит. К горлу снова подступил комок.  
Если у Аи вставало на мужика, вдруг он... Вдруг...  
Ёдзи попытался вспомнить, как много раз Ая видел его голым или почти голым. Вспомнил, как буквально неделю назад они сидели на Ёдзиной кровати, Ёдзи перебинтовывал Ае плечо, и их колени почти соприкасались. А еще, как все они, когда летом становилось совсем жарко, ходили по дому в одних трусах и...  
А вдруг у Аи вставало и на него?  
Едзи срочно требовалось выпить. Он быстро пошел к бару, забрался на свободный стул и заказал двойную порцию виски, ни на что вокруг не обращая внимания. Если он не выпьет в ближайшие две минуты, его голова разорвется от напряжения. Еще ему очень хотелось закурить. Он полез в карман за сигаретами, но кто-то вдруг тронул его за локоть. Ёдзи обернулся. Это была та самая девица в корсете и латексе.  
\- Ну как, освободился? – спросила она. Насмешка на ее лице мешалась с толикой похоти и презрения. И Ёдзи вдруг понял, что двойной порцией сегодня явно не ограничится.


	5. Ошибки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Патинко – единственно легальная (кроме тотализатора) азартная игра в Японии. Автомат для патинко очень похож на пинбольный (привет, стандартный пакет программ для Windows! ).  
> *Вака-гасира – своеобразный «вассал» главного босса (оябуна) на какой-то территории (района, города, а иногда - целой области).  
> *Сайко-комон – японский аналог консильери. Советник, администратор, человек уважаемый и весомый.

Он вернулся домой далеко за полночь, едва стоя на ногах принял душ, но потом все равно долго ворочался, не находя себе места на кровати. В голове была звенящая пустота, тело гудело от усталости, но уснуть не получалось, будто он стимульнулся, но перебрал с дозой, и теперь ему никак не расслабиться, несмотря на плещущийся в желудке алкоголь.  
В конце концов, уже отчаявшись, Ёдзи поелозил рукой по покрывалу, нащупал пульт и включил телевизор. Немного пощелкал каналами (развлекательные шоу показались ему дико раздражающими) и наконец попал на новости. Передавали что-то про стрельбу в очередной американской школе. Скорые, яркие огни полицейских мигалок, испуганные, плачущие дети в одинаковых ярко-рыжих покрывалах... Под монотонный бубнеж диктора о количестве жертв его и сморило.

Ему приснился совсем дурацкий сон, будто он потерял носок и никак не может его найти. Он бродил по пустому дому, заглядывал в шкафы и под диваны, ругался, и у него мерзла нога. А потом кто-то настойчиво заколотил в дверь.  
Ёдзи оторвал лицо от подушки и со стоном повалился обратно. Голова гудела, и все еще прохладный апрельский сквознячок лизал правую пятку. Так вот к чему был этот сон... Он завозился, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло, и даже почти задремал, как в дверь забарабанили снова.  
\- Что?! – крикнул он, запоздало поняв, что имеет полное право послать пришедшего на хрен.  
\- Вставай, спящая красавица! – крикнул ему Кен. Кому же еще там быть? – У нас намечается брифинг, и Оми очень, просто очень тебя хочет!  
\- Отвалите! – он перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Если он поспит еще хотя бы полчаса... – Я занят!  
\- Если не откроешь дверь через две минуты, я сломаю замок и подарю тебе поцелуй истинной любви-и-и... – почти пропел Кен и подергал за ручку. Ёдзи подскочил на кровати.  
\- Господи, Хидака! Я встаю! Встаю!  
Конечно, Кен не сделал бы ничего такого, но одна только мысль...  
У идиотского сна и давящего на виски похмелья было одно полезное последствие: кровь прилила к голове, а не к паху, так что он без труда застегнул джинсы, натянул первую попавшуюся футболку и распахнул дверь.  
\- О. О... – сказал Кен, отступая на шаг.  
\- Что? – рявкнул Ёдзи, надев очки и подхватив запасную пачку сигарет со столика в тесной прихожей. От избытка света, хлынувшего в его квартирку из коридора, к горлу подступила тошнота и окончательно испортила настроение.  
\- М-м-м. Я только сейчас понял, что загробная жизнь и правда существует... – Кен отошел в сторону, пока Ёдзи пытался как можно аккуратнее закрыть дверь. В самый ответственный момент рука все-таки дрогнула, и хлопок рикошетом отдался в голове. – Что ты пил вчера?  
\- Будь другом: отъебись и не спрашивай, – беззлобно посоветовал Ёдзи. Они медленно спускались по лестнице, и ему казалось, что на плечах у него радостно позвякивающий автомат для патинко*.  
\- Ну разве можно так разговаривать с человеком, который вчера одолжил тебе свой любимый байк, а сегодня готов предложить стакан воды с аспирином? – Кен толкнул дверь на кухню, и Ёдзи покорно поплелся следом.  
Табурет подвернулся под ноги как-то очень кстати. Ёдзи упал на него, прижался виском к прохладной стене и замер. Веки слипались. Вот если бы ему позволили просто посидеть так хоть пару минут...  
Где-то вдали хлопнула дверца шкафчика и зашуршала обертка, а потом Кен сказал:  
\- Милости просим.  
Ёдзи открыл глаза. На столе перед ним стоял стакан, на дне которого, шипя и пузырясь, стремительно таяли в прохладной воде две белые таблетки. За них он без сомнений продал бы душу... Ну, если бы она у него была.  
\- Аспири-и-инчик, – протянул Ёдзи, размешал остатки таблеток пальцем и принялся жадно пить.  
\- Ну разве я не лапочка? – демонстрируя, кажется, все тридцать два зуба, сказал Кен.  
Ёдзи посмотрел на него, вовсю отдаваясь внезапному приливу нежности.  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы на тебе женился.  
\- Увы, – Кен покачал головой, – от поцелуя истинной любви ты отказался, так что никакой женитьбы, – он приложил ладонь ко лбу и драматически закатил глаза. – Не для тебя моя роза цвела...  
\- Но ты же дашь мне еще водички?  
\- Ну конечно, мой хороший, – сказал Кен и налил ему еще воды из чайника. Подождал, пока Ёдзи сделал глоток и сел напротив.  
\- Давай, рассказывай, что там с твоей байкершей?

Это был такой сильно специфический паттерн их с Хидакой отношений.  
Сначала Ёдзи напивался, потом ввязывался в какую-нибудь историю (главный его талант), а следующим утром Кен поил его водой с аспирином и требовал рассказать про свои вчерашние похождения. И все были в выигрыше. Кена забавляли его истории, а Ёдзи пил свой аспирин, и ему не приходилось терпеть ни слишком активную заботу Оми (к ней он, откровенно говоря, относился с боязнью), ни зубодробительное спокойствие Аи, который конечно тоже снабжал его стаканом с водой и таблетками, но при этом стоял над душой и смотрел так, что со стыда хотелось заползти под стол и там и остаться.  
Ёдзи едва не поперхнулся. Зря он вспомнил про Аю.  
\- Все не то, чем кажется, – сказал он, прокашлявшись, и поправил сползшие очки.  
\- Не томи, – Кен откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность слушать. – У нас есть еще где-то... три минуты, прежде чем Оми отправится нас искать.  
Ёдзи бросил на него страдальческий взгляд. Про Аю он не то что Кену – себе боялся признаться. Так что оставалось только одно: рассказать про девицу в корсете.  
\- В общем, она оказалась БДСМщица.  
И это была чистая правда.  
\- Чего? – спросил Кен.  
\- Ну, знаешь, ролевые игры, связывание, порка, всякая такая херня.  
\- О. Ну и что?  
\- Ну и, в общем, сидели мы у бара, выпили...  
Ёдзи помнил, как сначала пил виски, а потом что-то более крепкое, вроде бы финскую водку с соком, стараясь не думать про Аю, а его соседка заправлялась какой-то ярко-зеленой хренью с идиотским названием. То ли «Туфелька гейши», то ли «Носок самурая»... Как оно сочеталось с цветом напитка – так и осталось для него загадкой.  
\- И она мне все это выдала. Мол, мне нравится, когда меня связывают и затыкают мне рот. И так с намеком спросила, не нравится ли это мне. А что я думаю насчет всяких девайсов...  
\- Ну а ты что?  
\- А что я? Меня как-то не радует идея привязать какую-нибудь девицу к стулу, запихнуть свои трусы ей в рот, а потом ее выпороть. Уж слишком это нашу работу напоминает, нет?  
\- Твоя правда, – хохотнул Кен.  
\- В общем, ничего у нас не получилось, – Ёдзи вздохнул и достал из кармана сигареты. О самом неприятном он решил умолчать.  
Когда концентрация «Носков самурая» в организме барышни подошла к критической, она рассказала ему про своего бывшего сожителя. Ничего примечательного в самом этом факте не было: пьяные женщины обожали трепаться с ним про своих дружков. Просто этот ее приятель – «трус и тряпка», так она выразилась – отказался ее душить. А она в интернете прочитала, что это так кайфово, так классно, а он отказался. Это называется «эротическая асфиксия», она хотела бы попробовать, а Ёдзи-сан же совсем не такой, как ее бывший парень, он же сможет... Сможет же?  
Вот тогда он и заказал первую порцию водки.  
Ёдзи откинулся назад, уперся лопатками в согретую теплом его тела стену и выпустил в потолок струйку дыма, наконец-то расслабляясь. Ноги, потом руки, плечи, шея... В кухню вошел Оми.  
\- А я вас как раз искать собирался!  
Его глаза сияли, а волосы весело блестели на солнышке. У Ёдзи задергался глаз.  
\- Ёдзи-кун, почему ты такой бледный? Почему ты куришь в доме? Почему никто не открыл форточку?  
Он сразу засуетился, обошел стол, распахнул окно, поднял жалюзи, поставил на место чайник и оправил салфетку, укрывавшую блюдо с яблоками.  
\- Не выгоняй его на улицу, – сказал Кен, вполглаза следя за этими манипуляциями. – Он болеет.  
Оми резко к нему повернулся.  
\- Вот же неприятность! – он всплеснул руками. Сарказм читался на раз-два. – А у нас сегодня миссия, и Ёдзи на нее подписался. Что же делать, что же делать? Придется лечить! Чем будем лечиться, Ёдзи-кун?  
Ёдзи замер, как был, пытаясь втереть в виски кончики пальцев. У него снова заболела голова.  
\- А?  
\- Да мы тут уже лечимся. Вот как раз хотели вниз спускаться, – Кен пнул его под столом, и Ёдзи поспешил с ним согласиться.  
\- Да, да, мне уже гора-аздо лучше, – сказал он, убирая руки от лица.  
Оми посмотрел на них с сомнением, но ничего не ответил.

Потом, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице, Кен, наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
\- Если так подумать, Оми точно бы не отказался привязать нас к стулу и выпороть.  
И Ёдзи почти рассмеялся. Почти – это потому, что звук уже родился в глубине его горла, но он вдруг заметил Аину рыжую макушку и замер как вкопанный. Вместо смеха получился громкий и некрасивый выдох.  
Ая на мгновение отвлекся от лежащих перед ним бумаг, обернулся на звук, бросил на Ёдзи короткий, невыразительный взгляд и повернулся обратно. Рядом с ним уже вовсю суетился Оми: перекладывал бумаги, двигал кресло и подключал лэптоп к розетке. Аю эта бурная деятельность вроде бы даже не раздражала. Кен ловко перепрыгнул через змеящиеся по полу провода и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван.  
\- Аккуратнее, – сказал Ая.  
\- Ёдзи-кун, чего ты там стоишь? – спросил Оми.  
Ёдзи помялся немного, но потом все-таки сдвинулся с места. Сидеть бок о бок с Фудзимией ему не хотелось, так что он занял кресло.  
\- Итак, – Оми включил лэптоп, и на экране появились фотографии троих мужчин. Все азиаты, всем слегка за сорок. Ничего примечательного.  
\- Наши цели. Слева – Чэн Чэунг, сорок лет, не женат. Он что-то типа вака-гасира «Черных Драконов» на Хонсю. Родился и вырос в Гонконге. В Японию перебрался семь лет назад. На родине дважды сидел за вымогательство и незаконную организацию игрового бизнеса.  
\- В общем, бандит обыкновенный, – Кен потянулся и с хрустом размял пальцы.  
\- Что есть, то есть, – Оми пожал плечами. – В центре – И Лон Кван, сорок шесть лет. У этого послужной список более внушительный, – он начал читать по бумажке: – Вымогательство, похищение с целью выкупа, организация притона, наркоторговля...  
\- И у нас эти ублюдки занимаются тем же, чем и на материке?  
\- Ну да. Кражи, вымогательство, организация подпольных казино, продажа оружия... Как по учебнику.  
\- Хм, – Ёдзи зацепил очки за ворот футболки и теперь крутил в пальцах незажженную сигарету, неторопливо листая папку с распечатками про Чэн Чэунга. – Все они очень плохие мальчики, но хотелось бы знать, при чем тут мы? Обычно такими делами занимается полиция.  
\- Обычно да, – сказал Оми, и Ёдзи заинтересованно на него посмотрел. Оми что-то беспокоило.  
\- А тебе мало того, что они грабят, насилуют и детей вынуждают заниматься проституцией? – Кен даже побелел от злости. В последнее время он так рьяно отстаивал все, что казалось ему справедливым, что Ёдзи никак не мог понять: поза это или нет.  
\- Мне – достаточно, – тут надо было ответить жестом на жест: он бросил папку обратно на стол и сложил руки на груди. – Просто все эти местечковые бандиты – не совсем наш профиль.  
\- Дело в третьей цели, – вдруг подал голос Ая, и Ёдзи невольно на него уставился.  
Чуть растрепанная челка, прямой нос, четко очерченные, плотно сжатые губы. И по нему совсем не скажешь, что еще вчера...

Запрокинутая голова, прикрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот.  
\- Еще. Ну давай. Ах!

Ёдзи поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя, как наливается жаром лицо, зажал сигарету зубами и закурил.  
\- А что с ним? – спросил Кен.  
\- Цукаса Кадзуо, – бодро сказал Оми. – Сорок восемь лет, женат. Владеет парой ресторанов, ночным клубом в Токио и баром в Мориоке. А еще он сайко-комон* Сумиёси-кай*.  
Кен присвистнул.  
\- Неплохо так устроился.  
\- Погоди, – сказал Ёдзи, глубоко затянувшись. Щеки у него так и горели, но это было уже не так важно. – То есть нам надо за один вечер убить трех мафиозных шишек?  
\- Ага, – Оми кивнул и улыбнулся ему: тепло и открыто.  
\- Прекрасно, – Ёдзи выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, отгородившись от всей этой солнечно-незамутненной радости облачком дыма. – И как же мы все это успеем? В смысле, их же надо будет поймать. Всех троих.  
\- Ловить их не придется, – Оми качнул головой. – Они соберутся в одном месте. Вот здесь.  
Он набрал что-то на клавиатуре, и на экране появилась картинка с фасадом здания, в котором Ёдзи с ужасом узнал вчерашний клуб. Он быстро посмотрел на Аю. Тот сидел спокойно, ничем себя не выдавая.  
\- Это клуб, которым владеет Цукаса, – продолжил Оми. – Нам нужно будет проникнуть в офис на втором этаже.  
\- У них там, что, разборки будут? – спросил Кен.  
\- Нет, – Оми нервно покусал губу. – У них там будет деловая встреча.  
\- Погоди-погоди, ты же сам сказал, что этот, – Кен кивнул в сторону монитора, – Цукаса из якудзы, а два китайца – из Триады. Какие у них могут быть деловые встречи? Они же, как бы это сказать, не особо друг друга любят.  
\- Вот поэтому мы ими и займемся. Драконы через Чэна и Лон Квана уже пару лет поставляют Сумиёси-кай оружие. Небольшими партиями, в основном немаркированные пистолеты и патроны. Но сейчас они торгуют по-крупному. Да и оружие... несколько круче прежнего.  
\- Насколько круче? – решил уточнить Ёдзи.  
\- Гора-аздо круче. Пулеметы, винтовки, гранатометы, пара противотанковых ружей...  
\- А зачем это все якудза? – удивился Кен. – Не на войну же они собираются?  
\- В том-то и дело. Сумиёси-кай кому-то это добро перепродают. Кому именно – нам неизвестно, но из Японии оно точно не уходит.  
\- То есть получается, что какие-то парни собирают маленькую армию где-то рядом с Токио с благословления Сумиёси-кай? – Ёдзи захлопал глазами. – И кто они – никто не знает? Как такое вообще возможно?  
\- Это и беспокоит Персию, – ответил Оми. – Поэтому нам важно не просто устранить этих троих, но и захватить список контактов Цукасы. Но тут сложностей быть не должно: большая часть информации хранится у него в личном компьютере и телефоне.  
\- Значит, мы вламываемся к нему в офис, мочим этих ублюдков, забираем все нужное и уходим? – Кен возбужденно забарабанил пальцами по колену.  
\- В общем и целом, – Оми покосился на него и чуть нахмурился, – да. Только вламываться не придется. У Цукасы в этом здании не только офис. Он организовал там небольшое казино. Скажем так, для своих.  
Он снова набрал что-то на клавиатуре, и на экране появился подробный план дома.  
\- Так. Весь первый этаж, – Оми выделил область на чертеже курсором, – занимает ночной клуб. Если мы не хотим спугнуть цели, нам лучше зайти через него.  
\- А как же охрана на входе? – спросил Кен.  
\- Это не проблема, – сказал Ая, и Ёдзи вздрогнул и сразу же обругал себя.  
Его всегда немного напрягал Аин тембр. Таким голосом только на подчиненных гаркать. Или пугать нежных барышень. Но когда он говорил вот так, тихо и вкрадчиво, от всех этих модуляций и долгих гласных по телу шли мурашки, и хотелось вздохнуть поглубже и расслабиться.  
Интересно, а срывался ли он вчера, когда тот парень...  
Ох, черт!  
Ёдзи сделал несколько быстрых затяжек, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Охрана там несерьезная. Нас пропустят.  
Ага. Особенно если ты снова как на гей-парад оденешься.  
Ёдзи вздохнул и потер висок. Он уже понял, что эта его затея сблизиться с Аей – была большой ошибкой. Теперь приходилось разбираться с последствиями.  
Вся ситуация была настолько глупой... Как будто ему снова шестнадцать, он вернулся в школу, переспал с одноклассницей и теперь не знает, как себя с ней вести. Ну, за парочкой исключений: Ая не женщина, и ему не шестнадцать. И он с ним не спал.  
\- Попасть на второй этаж можно здесь, здесь и здесь, – говорил Ая. – Но нам нужна эта лестница. Вход в казино – вот здесь. Тут магнитный замок и два охранника. Их надо будет убрать очень быстро.  
\- А внутри?  
\- Один охранник. Насчет посетителей – сложно сказать. Посторонних там не бывает. Только если по приглашению босса. Даже если они не прикроют заведение на вечер – не больше семи человек. Плюс цели, плюс помощник Цукасы.  
\- И все вооружены?  
\- Конечно. Но нам это на руку. Помещение небольшое, начнут стрелять – перебьют своих.  
С другой стороны, Ёдзи по опыту знал, что все это преходящее. Ну да. Какое-то время ему просто будет сложно смотреть Ае в лицо. И сидеть рядом с ним. И с ним разговаривать. Особенно разговаривать.  
\- Так. Погоди. Это же пожарная лестница? А вот это что? Подсобка? – Кен ткнул пальцем в небольшой белый квадрат на плане.  
\- А это самое сложное, – сказал Ая.  
Главное – перетерпеть, и все наладится.  
\- Пульт охраны.  
\- Тут главное сработать слаженно, – встрял Оми. – И подключиться к их системе наблюдения.  
\- Значит, ты ее взламываешь, мы заходим, убираем всех и выходим?  
Оми качнул головой.  
\- Все не так просто. Я могу взломать сигнализацию, но видеонаблюдение там подключено по старинке. Так что кому-то придется залезть к ним в щиток и подсоединить меня напрямую.  
\- И кто же этим займется?  
\- Балинез, – сказал Ая.  
\- Сибиряк, – сказал Оми.  
Потом они уставились друг на друга, Кен усмехнулся, а Ёдзи затряс рукой: сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла ему пальцы.  
\- Но, Ая-кун! – наконец подал голос Оми.  
\- Маленькая площадка, узкий коридор, мне будет удобнее работать с Сибиряком, – Ая качнул головой.  
«Ну же, – взмолился про себя Ёдзи. – Согласись с ним!»  
Перспектива работать с Аей в паре его откровенно пугала.  
\- Но у Ёдзи-куна нет опыта работы с такими системами!  
\- Не думаю, что она настолько сложная.  
\- А еще надо будет лезть в темный, сырой подвал...  
\- Эй! – возмутился Кен.. – А почему это я должен лезть в темный и сырой подвал?  
\- А еще там может ударить током...  
\- Погодите! Я не хочу, чтобы меня било током!  
Ая страдальчески вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. Ёдзи посмотрел на него, прикидывая, чего хочет больше: умереть от удара током посреди темного подвала или провести в его обществе час-полтора. Выбор дался ему с трудом.  
\- Я пойду с Абиссинцем.  
\- Да вы против меня сговорились! – воскликнул Кен.  
\- И все-таки, – Оми его как будто не слышал, – Ая-кун, что мы будем делать, если они вообще никого пускать не будут?  
\- На этот случай, у нас есть это.  
Ая откинулся на спинку дивана, вытащил из кармана и бросил на стол две магнитные карты. На них, сплетаясь на матово-черном фоне, красовались два золотых карпа.


	6. Последствия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Аники - букв. "Старший брат". В маргинальной среде (в т.ч. и у якудза) - вежливое поименование старшего по званию.  
> *Энма – в японской мифологии бог-властитель и судья мёртвых, аналог буддийского Ямы и греческого Аида.

К своей работе – к своей основной работе – Ёдзи относился по-разному. Чаще всего со смесью усталости и раздражения. Порой (ну да, редко, но все-таки) – с азартом.  
Но сейчас... сейчас он ее ненавидел. И был в этом не одинок.

\- Как же я... все это... ненавижу, – немного пыхтя от усилия сказал Кен.  
\- Этот хрен весит целую тонну, – продолжил он после небольшой паузы. – По-моему я спину потянул... Ох! Вот твою же...  
Он пнул что-то, выдохнул, потом пнул еще и еще раз. Звуки были такие, будто молотком отбивают сочный стейк. Какая гадость...  
\- Все из-за тебя! Гребаный урод! Задолбало! – ругался Хидака. Ёдзи закатил глаза.  
\- Сибиряк, щиток в комнате слева от входа, видишь дверь? – перебил уже затянувшуюся тираду Оми. Противные звуки сразу стихли, Кен страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ну вот, ботинки измазал... Знаешь, Бомбеец, все это ужасно несправедливо. Вы не предупредили меня про этого охранника.  
\- Нам очень неудобно, – весело ответил Оми.  
\- Ага, конечно. Вам ну о-очень неудобно сидеть там и нихрена не делать, пока я тут в ослика играю. Погоди минуту, тут магнитный замок. Сейчас мы тебя вскроем...  
\- В ослика... – даже слишком ровным тоном сказал Оми.  
\- Ну да. Мне постоянно достается самая грязная работа. И Манкс меня игнорирует. Черт, нам нужен профсоюз. Буду на вас туда жаловаться. О, у них тут прямо серверная...

Он все говорил и говорил, и от его звонкого, почти мальчишеского голоса, который не могла заглушить даже бухающая музыка (спасибо, Оми) у Ёдзи снова разболелась голова.  
Он вдруг подумал, что если у Критикер и правда был свой профсоюз, он тоже нашел бы на что пожаловаться. Например, на дурацкое, никому не нужное прикрытие, ненормированную рабочую неделю, отсутствие отпусков, чокнутых товарищей по команде...  
Кстати о чокнутых. Он бросил взгляд на Аю, который уже добрых пять минут с совершенно каменным лицом потягивал безалкогольный мохито.  
Казалось бы, вот оно – равнодушное спокойствие, бери в пример, но по каким-то деталям: как он придерживал стакан, как, едва заметно, поджимал губы и прикрывал глаза – было понятно, что все это – плохо смешанный коктейль, болтовня Кена, вынужденное ожидание или все сразу – ужасно его раздражает.  
Как будто он один такой, страдалец хренов.

Ёдзи отвернулся и подпер голову рукой. Его не оставляла мысль, что если бы не короткая юбка Манкс (будь она проклята), он наверняка остался бы дома, достал из холодильника упаковку пива, включил канал для взрослых...  
Вместо этого он сидел посреди пати, на которую нельзя отвлекаться, и терпел головную боль, которую нельзя залить хорошим виски. А еще эти Аины вибрации... Ёдзи вздохнул и снова на него посмотрел.  
Фудзимия все-таки расправился со своим мохито и теперь лениво помешивал остатки соломинкой. Подтаявшие кубики льда медленно перекатывались, гоняя по кругу одинокий листик мяты, и Ёдзи вдруг подумал, что выпить, хоть что-нибудь – это не такая уж и плохая идея. Он же может заказать себе что-нибудь ненавязчивое, простенькое, типа рома с колой, немного расслабиться...  
Он даже махнул рукой, подзывая бармена, но тут Кен сказал:  
\- Подключил. Бомбеец, проверяй.  
И весь прекрасный Ёдзин план отправился в задницу.  
\- Грузимся, – ответил Оми. – Первая, третья, шестая...  
Ая тут же соскочил со стула, качнул головой («Идем») и пошел в сторону танцпола, с легкостью прокладывая путь сквозь толпу. Ёдзи нехотя поплелся следом.  
\- Сибиряк, что-то странное с двадцать второй по двадцать восьмую, подвисаем, – сказал Оми.  
\- Может контакт отошел? – удивился Кен. – Погоди, переподключу. Так... А сейчас?

Он догнал Аю уже у лестницы.  
\- Включи микрофон, – сказал Ая, застегивая плащ.  
\- Отлично, – сказал Оми, пока Ёдзи пытался нащупать крохотный переключатель под одеждой. – Запись пошла. Сибиряк, на позицию. Абиссинец, Балинез, готовы?  
\- Абиссинец готов, – сказал Ая.  
\- Балинез готов, – вздохнул Ёдзи.  
И они начали подниматься наверх.  
Он упрямо переставлял ноги, пока все в нем боролось с необходимостью куда-то идти и что-то делать.  
«Сейчас будем убивать», – напомнил себе Ёдзи, и тело послушно среагировало. Сердце забилось чаще и ровнее, по спине прошел холодок предвкушения, он сжал и разжал пальцы, и следующий лестничный марш прошагал уже в совсем другом темпе.  
\- На позиции, – сказал Кен.  
\- Так, вижу вас, – сказал Оми. – Готовность двадцать.

Площадка на втором этаже и правда была совсем крохотная. Настолько, что сразу было понятно: протиснуться мимо охранявших ее парней не получится.  
Первый – похожий на плод страстной любви сумоиста и гориллы – поднял голову, посмотрел на них и заявил хорошо поставленным голосом бывалого бандита из дешевых криминальных сериалов:  
\- Чего, ребятки, потерялись?  
\- Эти – точно потерялись, – сказал второй, высокий и жилистый, с непропорционально длинными руками и вытянутым лицом, сильно напоминавший орангутана.  
Магнитный замок показался и скрылся за их спинами.  
\- Десять, – сказал Оми.  
Ёдзи открыл было рот, – у него всегда хорошо получалось заговаривать таких громил – но тут вперед выступил Ая.  
\- Мы не потерялись, – сказал он совсем не похожим на себя тоном. – Мы от Арагавы-сан.  
Горилла с орангутаном переглянулись, а Ёдзи задумался, кто такой этот Арагава. Видимо, Ая его не придумал, потому что горилла уставился на них и спросил:  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Включаю запись, – сказал Оми. – Начинаем.  
Ая едва заметно повел запястьем, и Ёдзи сразу сделал шаг в сторону, на всякий случай закрывая его от камеры. Он уже прикинул, как пустит проволоку, но тут Оми потрясенно выдохнул:  
\- Ох, черт.  
И почти сразу повторил:  
\- Ох, черт...  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – спросил Ая, обращаясь то ли к нему, то ли к горилле.  
\- Меня выкинуло! – почти всхлипнул Оми; было слышно, как он бешено барабанит по клавиатуре. – Почему меня выкинуло?! Сибиряк!  
\- Просто нас не предупредили, что будут люди от Арагавы-сан, – сказал орангутан.  
\- Ну твою же... Жди! – крикнул Кен. Ая страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Это ваши проблемы, – сказал он все тем же тоном скучающего мальчика-мажора.  
\- Просто у босса сегодня важные гости, – снова подал голос горилла.  
\- И? Слушайте, нам дали вот это, – Ая сунул руку во внутренний карман плаща, извлек оттуда карту с карпами и протянул ее орангутану. – И сказали, что вопросов не будет. Мы просто возьмем то, что нам полагается и уйдем.  
Приматы снова переглянулись, потом горилла сказал:  
\- Я уточню. Подождите. – И снял с пояса рацию.  
В наушнике, тем временем, что-то грохнуло.  
\- Я на месте! – выдохнул Кен. – Так... Так?  
\- Ничего, – упавшим голосом ответил Оми.  
\- А так?  
\- Снова ничего.  
\- Вот же гребаная... Жди!  
\- Долго еще? – вздохнул Ёдзи.  
\- У меня тут двое от Арагавы-сан, – говорил горилла в рацию.  
\- С пропусками, – добавил он, покрутив карту в пальцах, потом замолчал, теснее прижимая гарнитуру к уху. – Ага... Ага... Да, аники*.  
\- А я говорил тебе, и Манкс говорил, что у нас говно, а не роутеры... – бубнил Кен. – Но кто меня слушает?.. А сейчас?  
\- Ничего, – вздохнул Оми. – Сибиряк, руби кабель.  
\- В общем, – сказал горилла, повесив рацию обратно, – зайти вы можете, но босс вас потом поприветствует. Он там занят немного.  
\- Нас это устраивает. – Ая пожал плечами и забрал у него карту.  
\- Вы там с ума посходили?! – возмутился Кен. – Они могут дверь заблокировать!  
\- А если китайцы уйдут?! Сибиряк, руби кабель! – повторил Оми.  
\- Но оружие вам придется сдать, – сказал орангутан, выступая вперед.  
\- Нет! – ответил Кен.  
\- Да, – сказал Ая. – Конечно. Правда у нас при себе ничего нет...  
\- Простите, – подал голос горилла, – но нам придется убедиться. Такие требования у босса.  
\- Мне нужно полминуты - сказал Кен.  
\- Ладно. – Ая едва заметно качнул головой. – Но давайте побыстрее.  
Он даже поднял руки, и Ёдзи оставалось только последовать его примеру.

\- Давно работаете на Арагаву-сан? – спросил орангутан, быстро похлопывая Аю по бокам.  
\- Сейчас... Сейчас… – бормотал Кен. – Почти...  
\- Не то чтобы очень, – Ая говорил все тем же тоном, но выражение лица уже немного выбивалось из роли: губы в ниточку, подбородок чуть вперед... Наверное, такие парни не в его вкусе.  
Ёдзи вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- Готово! – крикнул Кен. – Бомбеец?  
\- О. А что это такое? – спросил орангутан.  
Как оказалось, он распахнул Аин плащ и теперь держался за один из вшитых в полу ремешков, к которым обычно крепились ножны катаны. Горилла тоже отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на коллегу; его волосатые, как у гайдзина, руки замерли у Ёдзи на бедрах.  
\- Есть! – ответил Оми. – Включаю запись через пять... четыре...  
\- О, – сказал Ая, – это такое специальное крепление.  
\- Три...  
\- Для чего? – удивился орангутан.  
\- Для очень большого ножика, – ответил Ая, уголки его губ дрогнули. – Но мне пришлось оставить его дома.  
\- Поехали!

Ёдзи еще услышал этот особый мясной звук, с которым стальной носок аиного ботинка влетел орангутану в челюсть, но потом выпустил хариганэ, и все остальное перестало существовать.  
Площадка была слишком узкая и слишком на виду, так что нельзя было сработать быстро. Напрягая мышцы спины, Ёдзи все сильнее натягивал проволоку, но шея гориллы отказывалась ломаться. Примат хрипел, дергался, отчаянно сопротивляясь, и никак не хотел умирать.  
Может скинуть его с лестницы?  
\- Заканчивай, – сказал Ая откуда сбоку. – У нас нет на это времени.  
Времени и правда было в обрез. Ёдзи с сожалением оборвал хариганэ, и когда горилла кулем свалился на пол – наклонился и вбил кадык ему в шею.  
\- Надо будет убрать их отсюда, – сказал Ая, вытирая нож о рубашку своей жертвы. Потом он чуть перевернул орангутана, расстегнул его наплечную кобуру и достал оттуда пистолет. Быстро проверив оружие, Ая поднялся и протянул Ёдзи карточку.  
\- Я вперед, ты налево, – сказал он, взводя курок.  
Это был прямо-таки синопсис их отношений. Ёдзи не удержался и закатил глаза.

Карта легко вошла в замок, тот пискнул, и Ёдзи потянул тяжелую дверь в сторону. Ая тут же протиснулся в проем и пошел по узкому коридору, выставив вперед руку с пистолетом.  
Он сделал несколько шагов, потом замер и жестом подозвал Ёдзи. Дверь в комнату охраны была приоткрыта.  
«На три», – показал Ая. – «Раз, два...»  
Сидевший за пультом парень кажется даже успел что-то понять.  
\- Эй! – воскликнул он, почти развернувшись к ним лицом. – Сюда не...  
Но было уже слишком поздно. Ёдзи потянул проволоку под углом, затачивая, обмотал ей парня, дернул, и тот рассыпался вместе со спинкой дешевого офисного кресла, пустив во все стороны фонтанчики крови.  
\- Абиссинец, Балинез, без осложнений? – чирикнул Оми.  
\- Да, – ответил Фудзимия. Он спрятал оружие, подошел к пульту, как мог смахнул кровь с главного монитора и быстро набрал что-то на клавиатуре. – Будь добр, помолчи минуту.  
\- Хорошо. – Оми вздохнул и, кажется, обиделся.

Пользуясь паузой, Ёдзи осмотрел комнатушку. Крохотный столик в углу, зачитанный уже журнал про телезвезд, несколько пустых банок энергетика, дымящаяся пепельница и простенькая зажигалка. Ёдзи подхватил ее и покрутил в руке. Серебристая «Зиппо» с рисунком: выбеленный череп с розами в глазницах. Он усмехнулся и сунул ее в карман.  
\- Надо затащить сюда тех двоих, – сказал Ая, развернувшись и на ходу засовывая в карман какой-то диск. Лазерная радуга тускло отсвечивала в полумраке. – Бомбеец, я подчистил архив.  
\- Хорошо, – ответил Оми. – Но нам лучше бы поторопиться.

В этом смысле миссии со взрывами были куда проще: поставил рядом с трупами парочку зарядов, и ни о чем не беспокоишься. Пластид что угодно подчистит.  
Но сейчас взрывать было нельзя. Поэтому он волочил дохленького гориллу по коридору, ругаясь про себя на все возможные лады. Росту примат был не маленького и весил явно больше ста кило. Невольно вспомнилось нытье Кена по поводу потянутой спины.  
Он незаметно пнул труп («Все из-за тебя!») и потянул его дальше, вовсю завидуя Фудзимие: тот тащил свою куда менее габаритную жертву без видимых усилий.  
Сгрузив то, что еще недавно было орангутаном в лужу крови посреди комнатки, Ая обернулся.  
\- Долго еще? – В уголках его рта проступили едва заметные складки.  
\- Лучше помоги мне, – процедил Ёдзи; сейчас ему очень хотелось заехать Абиссинцу по зубам. – Он слишком тяжелый.  
Ая вздохнул.  
\- Ладно.  
Вдвоем они покрепче ухватили гориллу за ворот пиджака и втащили в комнату. Наконец распрямившись, Ёдзи, морщась, потер поясницу.  
\- Приступаем к основной части, – сказал Ая, снова достав пистолет. – Сибиряк, на позиции?  
\- Уже как две минуты, – ответил Кен. Было слышно, как он проверяет механизм в когтях.  
\- Бомбеец?  
\- Готов.  
\- Ну, поехали.

Они быстро прошли по коридору и остановились у массивной двери.  
\- Я вперед, ты налево, – напомнил Ая.  
\- Знаю, – огрызнулся Ёдзи.  
Когда дверь открылась, к ним обернулись все, кто был в комнате.  
Едзи всегда нравился этот момент. Обстановка не то чтобы ясна, инструкции минимальны, есть только цель, а все остальное предоставлено инстинкту. Как на охоте. Только тут всегда есть вероятность поменяться со зверем местами.  
Он быстро огляделся. Пятеро тут, плюс те, что в офисе. Неплохо.

Двоих, что сидели за масивным карточным столом, Фудзимия снял с ходу, играючи: точными выстрелами промеж глаз. Третий – их сосед – вскочил, опрокинув стул, уставился на трупы и громко, как-то даже жалостно вскрикнул. Ёдзи выпустил хариганэ и мгновенно сломал ему шею. Так просто...  
Четвертый – накачанный, татуированный детина; почти брат-близнец гориллы у входа – наконец сообразил что к чему и выхватил из наплечной кобуры небольшой «узи». Когда он нажал на курок, Ая нырнул вперед, под стол, а Ёдзи ушел влево, на ходу вытягивая проволоку. Пулеметная очередь последовала за ним и прошила с десяток игровых автоматов заодно с сидевшим у них парнем. Автоматы зазвенели, с грохотом выплевывая выигрышные жетоны, парень осел на пол, а Ёдзи метнул заостренную хариганэ в стрелка, целясь в руку с автоматом. Мгновение спустя, рука бесполезным куском мяса свалилась на пол, и Ая прикончил детину все таким же аккуратным выстрелом в голову.  
\- В казино – всё, – сказал Ёдзи, поправляя наушник, и едва успел отскочить в сторону и укрыться за выступом стены: дверь офиса в дальнем углу распахнулась, и их с Аей полили огнем из чего-то покрупнее «мини-узи».

Стрельба прекратилась так же резко, как началась. Стало слышно, как в офисе кто-то громко и визгливо ругается, мешая японский с китайским, и ему вторит похожий голос.  
\- Хватит! – перебил их обладатель приятного, звучного баритона. Скорее всего, это был Цукаса.  
\- Эй! Вы двое! – сказал он громче, обращаясь, видимо, к Ёдзи с Аей. – Вы хоть представляете, какую глупость сделали? Знаете, кто я?  
О, да. А еще Ёдзи знал, что будет дальше. Как и все бандиты его пошиба, Цукаса поразглагольствует немного, попытается нагнать на них страху, начнет стрелять, потом они начнут стрелять, все это затянется и быстро перестанет быть интересным.  
Поэтому он привлек Аино внимание, вытащил из потайного кармана миниатюрную световую гранату, показал на дверь офиса и прикоснулся к дужке своих очков. Ая посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь, с очевидным сомнением, но потом все-таки кивнул. Задумка была рискованной, но того стоила.  
«Мне нужно подойти ближе», – показал Ёдзи, и Ая кивнул еще раз.  
\- Конечно знаем, – сказал он громко. – Ты - Цукаса Кадзуо. Бандит...  
Он осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия и снова спрятался.  
\- Убийца...  
«Трое справа, один слева», – показал он.  
\- А еще - труп, как и твои желтозадые дружки!  
Потом Ая начал стрелять, и когда ему ответили коллективным огнем, Ёдзи наконец отделился от стены и аккуратно двинулся вперед, все больше поражаясь дурости целей. Они даже не проверили комнату, просто стреляя на Аин голос! Редкостные идиоты.  
И все-таки ему не хотелось поймать случайную пулю. Поэтому он замер, поджидая нужный момент, и когда очередь прервалась и стало слышно, как бандиты меняют магазины – выдернул чеку, досчитал до трех и бросил гранату.

Вспышка маленьким солнцем осветила офис. Ёдзи ворвался внутрь и метнул заостренную проволоку сначала в стонущего от боли стрелка с автоматом, потом в его дружка с пистолетом незнакомой марки. В комнате были еще двое: рослый и с проседью, в котором Ёдзи узнал Цукасу, и немного несуразный парень лет тридцати. Он тихо всхлипывал, водя по полу дрожащими руками.  
\- Не вижу... Не вижу...  
Чуть левее его колена лежали разбитые очки. Он уже почти нащупал дужку, но тут раздался выстрел, парень замер, а потом завалился на бок. В дверях появился Ая.  
\- У меня кончились патроны, – сухо сказал он.  
Услышав голос, на ноги вскочил все еще ослепленный Цукаса.  
\- Ах вы ублю...  
Договорить он не успел: Ёдзи ударил его ногой в живот, якудза согнулся, попятился и упал прямехонько в свое дорогое офисное кресло. Ёдзи быстро примотал его к спинке проволокой и обернулся к Ае. Тот успел подойти ближе и теперь стоял над трупами. Пнув автоматчика, Ая перевернул его лицом вверх и сказал:  
\- Чэунг.  
Потом огляделся по сторонам и, заметив, наконец, отлетевшую в сторону голову, добавил:  
\- Кван.  
\- Цукаса? – спросил Оми.  
\- Сейчас закончим.  
Он наклонился и вынул из руки безголового трупа пистолет.  
Цукаса хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- Ну что, юноши. Полагаю, что вы все-таки не от Арагавы.  
Он часто моргал, по щекам текли крупные слезы, но выражение лица было спокойно-серьезным. Похоже, что из всей компании только у него одного были яйца.  
\- От кого тогда? От этого ублюдка Пауэлла? Нет, он не осмелился бы... А может вы из Ямагути-гуми? Хотя, это уже не важно. Мои люди найдут вас. Мелкие говнюки. Вы еще будете умолять...  
Ая взвел курок, а Ёдзи хмыкнул. Его всегда забавляли такие угрозы.  
\- Мы от Энмы*, – сказал Ая. – Передай ему привет.  
Потом он приставил пистолет к голове Цукасы и выстрелил ублюдку в висок.

Они немного помолчали. Это было важно. Всего пара мгновений, чтобы перевести дух, почувствовать, что ты жив, что все кончилось и уже нет нужды в бушующем адреналине. Необходимая пауза, чтобы не перепутать своих и чужих.  
Хотя для Аи эти секунды наверняка означали что-то другое.  
Ёдзи осторожно на него посмотрел. Абиссинец замер над своей жертвой, опустив оружие и прикрыв глаза. В уголках рта – едва заметные тени. Как штрихи на черновом рисунке: «улыбка будет здесь». Потом Ая глубоко вздохнул, а когда выдохнул – выражение его лица было самым обычным.  
\- Бомбеец, готов принять данные?  
Даже голос ровный.  
Ёдзи отвел вгляд. Определенно, Фудзимия был самым психованным из всех его знакомых.  
\- Вы, что, совсем никого мне не оставили? – пробурчал Кен. Ну да, ему же достался всего один охранник...  
В его личном рейтинге психопатов, эти двое вечно боролись за первое место.

\- У нас все, – сказал Ая. – Балинез, поищи телефон. Я займусь компьютером.  
\- Ладно. – Ёдзи вздохнул. Его совсем не радовала перспектива шарить у трупа по карманам, но спорить с Аей тоже не хотелось.  
Он откатил кресло с Цукасой в сторону, наклонился, проверил внутренние карманы пиджака, и когда нашел в них только носовой платок и перьевую ручку, уже морщась прощупал мокрые карманы брюк. Телефона нигде не было.  
\- Может он на столе? – вслух предположил Ёдзи.  
Ая поднял на него взгляд. Уголки губ дрогнули, едва заметно выгнулись брови.  
\- Его здесь нет, – сказал он.  
«Ты совсем идиот?» – говорило выражение его лица.  
Ёдзи идиотом не был, но уже чувствовал, как заводится. Ая, и этот его гребаный комплекс «альфы» всегда задевали его за живое.  
\- А может тогда в столе? – сказал он с нажимом, меряя Фудзимию глазами.  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Ищи сам.  
И вернулся к прежнему занятию: возне с кучей проводков, которые надо было подключить к системному блоку.  
«Сейчас не время для разборок, – напомнил себе Ёдзи, сверля макушку напарника взглядом. – Не время».  
Он молча подошел ближе и, аккуратно потеснив Фудзимию, открыл верхний ящик.  
Бумаги, бумаги...  
Второй ящик.  
Снова бумаги, одинокий степлер, пара печатей и целый набор цветных маркеров.  
Он уже взялся за ручку третьего, но тут заметил что-то светлое и блестящее, едва-едва показывавшееся из-под выдвижного шкафчика.  
Ёдзи наклонился, поводил рукой по ковролину, пытаясь нащупать заинтересовавший его предмет, и мгновение спустя в ладонь легла дорогая серебристая раскладушка. На цветном экранчике мерно мигала индикация исходящего вызова: трубка, а чуть ниже цифры – 05:09.  
\- Ох, черт, – пробормотал Ёдзи, а таймер продолжал отсчитывать секунды.  
\- Не хочу вас отрывать, – вдруг подал голос Оми, – но, кажется, у нас проблемы.  
Ая тут же поднял голову.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он, пока Ёдзи, матерясь себе под нос, сбрасывал звонок.  
\- У меня тут две... нет... три машины. Выходят! Раз, два, три… – Он сделал паузу, едва слышно считая. – Тринадцать человек. Все вооружены.  
\- Ха! – Судя по голосу, к Кену вернулось расположение духа. – Значит, без веселья я сегодня не останусь.  
\- Абиссинец? – сказал Оми. И с уже заметным беспокойством повторил: – Абиссинец?  
Ёдзи посмотрел на Аю. Тот замер, напряженный, как струна.  
\- Как? – спросил он, и сразу добавил: – Как они узнали?  
\- Вот как. – Ёдзи со вздохом бросил раскладушку на стол. – Нашел под тумбочкой. Этот урод, – он кивнул на Цукасу, – успел позвонить.  
\- Черт. – Ая сжал зубы и резко качнул головой. Затем подхватил телефон, открыл заднюю крышку и вытряхнул из него батарейку. – Черт.  
\- В общем, вы только скажите, – снова подал голос Кен; было слышно, как он раз за разом выпускает и прячет когти, – мне к вам или вы ко мне ?  
\- Никто ни к кому не пойдет. – Ая спрятал телефон во внутренний карман плаща. – Район слишком людный. Сибиряк, отбой.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Кен. – Абиссинец, ты рехнулся?  
Но Ае, как обычно, было плевать на чужое возмущение.  
\- Где они? – спросил он, игнорируя Хидаку. – Бомбеец?  
\- Разделились, – ответил Оми. – Трое идут к клубу, остальные у южного торца. Похоже, зайдут через запасной выход. Абиссинец, что с данными?  
\- Не успеваю, – Ая качнул головой.  
\- Знаете что? – сказал Кен. – В жопу вас. Я буду ждать в машине. Сибиряк - отбой.  
И выключил рацию.

Наступила тишина. А потом Ая сбросил на пол монитор от компьютера Цукасы.  
\- Я заберу диск, – сказал он. И, не моргнув глазом, выдернул из системника провода, достал нож и, всадив его в металлический корпус, вскрыл компьютер, как консервную банку.  
Ёдзи вдруг очень захотелось покурить.  
\- Нужно выиграть время, – Ая поднял на него взгляд. – Забаррикадируй двери.  
Все было очень, очень плохо. Ёдзи уже понимал, к чему это ведет, но снова решил не спорить. Только покачал головой и пошел выполнять команду.  
\- Бомбеец, – сказал Ая, едва он шагнул за порог офиса, – доложи, когда они зайдут, и сразу уходи. Мы отвлечем их на себя. Ясно?  
\- Да, Абиссинец. – Оми едва слышно вздохнул, а Ёдзи быстро огляделся, пытаясь прикинуть, что можно приспособить в качестве баррикад.  
От самой очевидной идеи - подтолкнуть игровой автомат, пришлось отказаться сразу. Он потер и без того уже потянутую поясницу, и вдруг вспомнил про пожарный щиток рядом с комнатой охраны.

На то, чтобы разбить стекло и вытащить все необходимое, у него ушло от силы пол-минуты. Насвистывая себе под нос, Ёдзи вернулся в казино и закрыл двери. Потом просунул под ручки стальной багор и обмотал их пожарным рукавом, для верности. Критически оглядев результат своих трудов, он выпустил немного проволоки и натянул ее в несколько рядов между карточным столом и автоматами.  
Ну что, прощай, единственный разумный путь к отступлению! Зато молодчикам из Сумиёси-кай придется повозиться...  
\- Зашли, – сказал Оми. – Ждем на исходной. Бомбеец - отбой.

В офисе, подтверждая худшие из его опасений, Ая пытался разбить окно тяжелым гостевым креслом. Схватился поудобнее, замахнулся... Осколки пластика брызнули во все стороны, стекло даже не треснуло.  
\- Бронированное, – Ая скривился и отшвырнул остатки стула к стене.  
Ну вот, не зря у него было нехорошее предчувствие.  
Ёдзи молча перешагнул через тело одного из китайцев, подошел ближе и посмотрел на улицу. Во рту сразу пересохло: если не считать крохотного покатого козырька над запасным входом, до асфальта было метров шесть, может даже больше. Нет-нет-нет, только не это...  
\- Отойди, – скомандовал Ая и щелкнул затвором автомата.

Дальше ему оставалось только нервничать и переминаться в сторонке, пока Абиссинец наконец не отбросил оружие, отстреляв весь магазин. Вдвоем они кое-как выбили сильно треснутое, но так и не пробитое стекло из рамы, отогнули его, и Ая высунулся наружу.  
\- Не свались с козырька, – сказал он будничным тоном, а Ёдзи будто под дых ударило.  
\- И это все?! Если ты не в курсе, я не гребаный акробат! – возмутился он, стараясь не прислушиваться к доносящимся из казино звукам выламываемой двери пополам с приглушенной руганью. – Я вообще не хочу прыгать!  
\- А у тебя есть выбор? – Ая посмотрел на него, выгнув брови. Урод.  
\- Уже нет! – Ёдзи почти трясло. – Благодаря тебе!  
Фудзимия только пожал плечами.  
\- Ну вот и нечего сомневаться.  
И, видимо решив, что говорить больше не о чем, он легко перемахнул через подоконник и спрыгнул вниз, лишь на мгновение задержавшись на козырьке. Потом обернулся и нетерпеливо махнул рукой: «Ну давай!»  
Ёдзи с тоской посмотрел на дверь офиса и застеленный ковролином пол, но все-таки вылез в окно и замер, ухватившись за раму. Главное - не думать о том, что будет, если он пролетит мимо козырька или с него свалится.  
Он всегда немного побаивался высоты, и это было разумно! Всякие акробатические трюки, верхолазанье и прыжки из окон – это для таких конченых психопатов, как Ая. А Ёдзи был нормальным, совершенно нормальным! И ему очень не хотелось сломать ногу. Или руку. Или ребра. Ну почему они не могли просто убить всех плохих парней и спуститься по лестнице?!  
\- Тебя там пристрелят, – ровно сказал Ая, глядя на него с земли, и, будто в подтверждение, в казино что-то грохнуло.  
Ёдзи услышал топот, крики: «Заходим! Заходим!» – а потом просто вопли (все-таки не зря он натянул проволоку), зажмурился и спрыгнул.

Полет был таким коротким, что даже дух не захватило.  
Он медленно открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит на козырьке. Ха! Получилось!  
Почти уже позабытое чувство гордости пронзило его от макушки до пят. Ёдзи выпрямился во весь рост и... сразу понял, что соскальзывает.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет– забормотал он, неловко пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и буквально съехал вниз, каким-то чудом приземлившись на ноги.  
Ая сразу оказался рядом.  
\- Вставай! Уходим!  
Ну да. Как будто Ёдзи хотелось торчать тут, прямо под носом у дюжины вооруженных бандитов. Он резко поднялся и чуть не взвыл от боли: ступни как кипятком обожгло. Покрепче стиснув зубы, он заковылял за Аей, и даже успел пройти так метров пять, когда услышал:  
\- Они здесь! Внизу!  
А потом другой голос:  
\- Стреляй! Стреляй!  
И, уже не обращая внимания на боль, Ёдзи побежал.

Они поравнялись у угла здания.  
\- Нужно увести их отсюда. За мной! – скомандовал Ая. И вместо того, чтобы вернуться ко входу в клуб, а значит - к Кену, Оми и машине, они свернули в бесконечный лабиринт улочек Синдзюку.


	7. Прекрасные рабочие отношения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мизинчик - Ампутация первой фаланги мизинца - до сих пор популярное наказание за серьезные проступки в среде якудза.  
> *Оябун - Босс, глава клана.  
> *Сайко-комон - Японский аналог консильери в мафиозной группировке. Советник, администратор, человек уважаемый и весомый.  
> *Вака-гасира – своеобразный «вассал» главного босса (оябуна) на какой-то территории (района, города, а иногда -- целой области).  
> *Братьям - Собственно, на идее братства и держится структура клана якудза.  
> *Сасими - Та самая японская закуска к рисовому вину

Ему оставалось только верить, что Ая знает, что делает.  
Пару сотен метров они бежали вперед, потом свернули, перемахнули через мусорные баки на задворках какого-то бара, свернули еще раз и, наконец, остановились. Ая нервно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Конечно, Ёдзи был азартным человеком и любил играть. Сначала, в полицейских и преступников, потом, в детективов и якудза, потом, в белых охотников и тварей тьмы... И даже в кошки-мышки, как сейчас.  
Правда, в таком раскладе, он предпочитал быть кошкой: ему нравилось ловить, а не убегать.  
\- И куда теперь? – спросил он. – Налево или вперед? Абиссинец!  
«А ведь если Ая скажет, что мы будем драться вот на этом самом месте, мне придется согласиться...» – с тоской подумал Ёдзи.  
Потому что если он этого не сделает, Ая посмотрит на него как обычно – немного удивленно и с заметным презрением, будто говоря: «О, эта капля грязи на моем ботинке умеет разговаривать...», Ёдзи не сдержится, набьет ему морду, и тогда их точно перестреляют.  
  
«Только не здесь, – думал Ёдзи. – Пожалуйста, только не здесь...»  
Он ненавидел перестрелки в темных подворотнях. И не только из-за Аски. В основном из-за нее, конечно, но не только поэтому.  
Он вообразил свою героическую смерть. Вот он ловит пулю, прикрыв телом напарника (как будто эта тварь оценит), а дальше... По закону подлости, он упадет либо в лужу мочи (слева), либо в лужу блевоты (справа), либо на чей-то использованный гондон (тоже справа). Ну и какая в этом героика? Такой смерти Ёдзи не хотелось.  
Надо было самому посмотреть карту района...  
Он уже приготовился к худшему, но Ая вдруг обернулся, замер, прислушиваясь (их преследователи были совсем близко), и принял решение.  
\- Налево!  
Они снова побежали.  
  
Этот переулок был еще гаже предыдущего. Он все сужался и сужался, а потом вдруг кончился высокой кирпичной стеной.  
Ёдзи замедлил бег, сделал еще пару шагов и остановился. Ая привел их в тупик.  
\- Какого хрена?!  
Получается, мистер «Я-умнее-всех-вас-и-никогда-не-ошибаюсь» – заблудился?!  
Это было так внезапно и абсурдно, что Ёдзи был готов рассмеяться. И смеяться, смеяться, смеяться... Двух глупых мышек все-таки загнали в угол, и перспектива совсем не героической смерти снова замаячила на горизонте.  
\- Тихо! – сказал Ая. – За мной!  
И полез на груду каких-то ящиков почти у самой стены. Ёдзи с сомнением посмотрел наверх: чуть левее, примерно в трех метрах над землей, начиналось нечто, когда-то бывшее пожарной лестницей. Сейчас это была скорее свалка: на крохотных площадках громоздились пакеты с мусором.  
Ёдзи вздохнул, ему следовало догадаться раньше. Неприятности - существа стайные и никогда не атакуют одиночке. Глупо было надеяться, что прыжок из окна станет гвоздем вечера.  
Взобравшись на верхний ящик, Ая подпрыгнул, зацепился за нижнюю, уходившую в никуда, ступеньку, подтянулся и залез на площадку. Тихо ругнувшись, Ёдзи полез следом.  
Пользуясь Аиным примером, он ухватился за тонкую стальную перекладину и согнул руки. И почти уже забрался на площадку, когда под их весом лестница громко заскрипела и пошатнулась.  
Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...  
Он попытался упереться в стену подошвами ботинок, но они предательски соскальзывали. Падать на ящики будет очень, очень больно. Паникуя, Ёдзи дотянулся до перил, вцепился в них и только тогда залез наверх. Тут, как ни странно, было спокойнее. На перчатках остались хлопья ржавчины, и он тут же принялся их отряхивать.  
\- Нужно подняться выше, – ровно сказал Ая. Ёдзино барахтанье его очевидно позабавило, но комментировать увиденное он почему-то стал. Ну, хоть за это спасибо.  
Молча, они поднялись на следующий этаж – на всякий случай, Ёдзи держал руки над перилами – и остановились на заваленной мусором площадке. Немного расчистив себе путь, Ёдзи привалился к раме окна и осторожно заглянул внутрь. За мутным стеклом в сизом полумраке тонула квартирка в западном стиле: мягкая спинка дивана, телевизор, кофейный столик, белый абажур, словно плывший в воздухе... Им повезло, что хозяева не дома.  
  
Изучать чужой быт было интересно. Он попытался разглядеть что-нибудь еще, но тут Ая встал рядом, немного задев его плечом. Пришлось отвернуться.  
Так, молча и соприкасаясь рукавами, они стояли секунд тридцать. Потом Ёдзи спросил:  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Ждем, – ответил Ая.  
\- Предлагаешь устроить им засаду? – удивился Ёдзи.  
Ая посмотрел на него искоса.  
\- Предлагаю доставить диск на базу без приключений, – он неодобрительно изогнул губы, и тут же добавил: – Тихо!  
Ёдзи хотел было возразить, но передумал: теперь он тоже слышал голоса.  
\- Сюда! – говорил кто-то. – Давайте! Быстрее!  
Спустя мгновение, он их увидел: трое молодчиков в бронежилетах и с автоматами наперевес.  
Занятно... Если они не боятся вот так бегать, значит местная полиция совсем под каблуком у Сумиёси-кай.  
\- Э-э-э, – сказал первый, – ну и? Тут же тупик. Думаешь, они идиоты?  
Ёдзи тихо фыркнул. Приятель, ты даже не представляешь...  
\- Я что-то слышал, – возразил второй. – Отсюда.  
\- Как меня все достало, – вздохнул третий.  
\- Я правда что-то слышал, – поспешил добавить второй.  
\- Ла-адно, – протянул первый. – Осмотримся.  
Они быстро прочесали переулок, разворотили гору ящиков - как им с Аей теперь спускаться?! – а потом второй сказал:  
\- Слушай, дай фонарик?  
Это было глупо и бесполезно, но, повинуясь безотчетной волне страха, Ёдзи задержал дыхание и попытался слиться с рамой окна.  
Луч света скользнул по лестнице под ними, прошелся по перилам и краю площадки, пробился между пакетов и через щели в полу и метнулся вверх. Какое счастье, что они поднялись сюда! Все-таки переулок был слишком узкий и темный.  
\- Странно. Я же точно что-то...  
\- Наверное, это были бездомные коты. Или еще какая живность, – третий оживленно дергал затвор автомата.  
\- Да нет там никого! – не выдержал первый.  
\- Ладно, – второй вернул ему фонарь.  
Ёдзи выдохнул. Кажется, пронесло.  
И тут в квартире за ними зажегся свет.

В общем-то тусклый, он показался Ёдзи ярче прожектора и с жуткой четкостью выхватил его из полумрака. Паникуя, он огляделся по сторонам. Упасть вперед, на пакеты? Услышат. Присесть на корточки? Увидят из окна. Все, теперь им точно конец. Он уже видел себя, мертвого, лицом в сортированном мусоре. Опять никакой героики!  
И тогда Ая сделал то единственное, что мог в такой ситуации: грязно ругнулся, схватил Ёдзи за рукав и прижал к себе в странном подобии объятий. Теперь они стояли в тени, и Аино быстрое, взволнованное дыхание оседало у Ёдзи на шее.  
Он замер. Было слышно, как в квартире о чем-то говорят: сначала мужской голос – сплошь легкие, задорные нотки, потом женский смех, шаги и шорох опускающихся жалюзи.  
\- Они смотрят сюда, – шепнул Ая и обнял его еще крепче, щекотно задевая скулу густой челкой.  
Ёдзи невольно напрягся. Луч фонарика снова мазнул по перилам и ступенькам, выхватил мешки с мусором у них под ногами...  
\- Если мы их не найдем, – донесся до него голос первого бандита, – босс нас убьет.  
\- Или чик-чик, прощай мизинчик,* – сказал второй.  
  
Они начали обсуждать всевозможные способы наказания, и с каждой секундой Ёдзи все больше становилось не по себе. От Аиных волос пахло порохом и чем-то еще, что он ассоциировал с цветочным магазином, а от самого Аи - причудливой смесью крови, пота, нейтрального мужского автершейва («морской запах») и лайма с мятой. А еще он был слишком близко, и рукоять его пистолета упиралась Ёдзи в бедро.  
Он пошевелился, пытаясь как-то ее сместить, и Ая скривился.  
Тогда до него и дошло.  
А вдруг это и не пистолет вовсе? Память тут же подкинула пару картинок из вчерашнего вечера: непривычно растрепанный Ая обжимается с каким-то педиком на танцполе, они стоят очень, очень близко, а потом... Ёдзи похолодел и попытался освободиться.  
«Если он полезет ко мне целоваться...»  
От одной только мысли ему сделалось дурно. Ая был слишком близко и дышал ему в шею, а у Ёдзи просто не было места для замаха, и еще этот запах... Он вдруг понял, что никогда не замечал, как Ая пахнет. Но и с чего бы ему замечать такие вещи? И что делать, если он начнет распускать руки?  
\- Да тихо ты! – шепнул Ая. Его пальцы, до того аккуратно удерживавшие Ёдзи за предплечья, сжались стальной хваткой. – Они уходят!  
И правда, голоса постепенно удалялись. В конце концов, когда они совсем стихли, Ая отпустил его, отступил на шаг и оправил плащ. Рукоять пистолета действительно торчала у него из кармана.  
\- Ну и как предлагаешь отсюда спускаться? – как можно нейтральнее спросил Ёдзи. На самом деле, он никак не мог отойти от мысли, что у Аи на него встает: она волновала и пугала его до колик, поэтому сейчас он был даже немного разочарован таким тривиальным поворотом событий.  
Как сказал бы Кен: «Иногда парочка футбольных мячей - это просто парочка футбольных мячей». Ну или, как в их случае, просто рукоять пистолета.  
Ая едва заметно пожал плечами.  
\- Никак. Мы пойдем наверх.  
  
Когда они поднялись на крышу, Ёдзи спросил:  
\- Так ты специально нас сюда привел?  
\- В смысле? – Ая вышиб дверь красивым ударом ноги и уверенно направился вниз по лестнице.  
\- В смысле... Когда я увидел, что здесь тупик, то решил, что ты заблудился. А еще, что нас сейчас пристрелят, – Ёдзи передернуло. – Ты же не заблудился, нет?  
Ая посмотрел на него искоса.  
\- Я никогда не теряюсь, – сказал он этим особым тоном, от которого вся Ёдзина самооценка мигом уменьшалась и съеживалась, как... банан на холоде.  
Вот и поговорили.  
  
Всю дорогу до машины (на этот раз - это была невзрачная, синяя Тойота) они прошагали молча.  
\- Что-то вы долго, – сказал Кен, едва они сели в салон.  
\- Возникли кое-какие сложности, – Ая аккуратно передал Оми жесткий диск и телефон Цукасы. – Мы с ними разобрались.  
Потом он отвернулся к окну, и за всю поездку не сказал больше ни слова.

  
  
Ёдзи лежал на спине и внимательно следил за игрой света и тени на потолке.  
Казалось, он все сделал правильно. Сначала как следует отмок в горячей в ванне, потом достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива, скрутил косячок... Но сна было ни в глазу, у него по-прежнему ныли ноги, а еще, дальше по коридору Ая уже битый час обсуждал прошедшую миссию с Оми. Его монотонное «бу-бу-бу» эхом отзывалось у Ёдзи в голове.  
Он немного повозился, скинул с себя одеяло, накинул его снова и наконец перевернулся на бок. Часы показывали два сорок. Ну и что теперь делать?  
Он вздохнул и вдруг понял, что бубнеж прекратился. В конце коридора скрипнули половицы.  
\- И если у тебя будут еще какие-нибудь вопросы– сказал Ая и сделал выразительную паузу, – то они могут подождать до утра.  
Потом он захлопнул Омину дверь и начал подниматься по лестнице.  
  
Жилые этажи над Конэко возвели уже очень давно, кажется, сразу после войны, и с тех пор практически не перестраивали. Тонкие стены, деревянные перекрытия... Слышимость тут была прекрасная.  
Сначала в Аиной квартирке скрипнула дверь, потом что-то несколько раз бухнуло и стихло (скорее всего, это он снимал обувь).  
Еще несколько минут Ёдзи слушал, как Ая осторожно ходит по комнате и вроде как сам с собой разговаривает (псих хренов), и пытался расслабиться, но в конце концов понял, что уснуть все равно не удастся, и выбрался из кровати. Какое-то время он лежал на диване и возился с пультом, щелкая каналами, но так и не нашел ничего годного. Вдобавок, от рекламы табака очень захотелось покурить.  
Тогда он выключил телевизор, открыл окно, пристроился на широком подоконнике и выбил сигарету из пачки. И как раз прикуривал ее от трофейной зажигалки с черепом, когда перед Конэко остановилась машина.  
Водитель приглушил двигатель, вышел из салона... и Ёдзи не поверил своим глазам: это был парень из клуба. Тот парень, с которым Ая...  
Спустя мгновение, Фудзимия тоже появился на улице. Они обменялись приветствиями, потом Ая сунул руку в карман и вытащил из него что-то круглое и блестящее. Диск? Парень разглядывал его несколько секунд, потом спросил о чем-то и, когда Фудзимия ответил, громко рассмеялся.  
\- Ну ты... ну ты просто... – донеслось до Ёдзи.  
Ая хлопнул его по плечу, и хохот перешел в тихие смешки.  
\- Ладно, – сказал парень. Он убрал диск в небольшой конверт, потом протянул руку, прикоснулся к Аиной щеке... и Ёдзи чуть не проглотил сигарету. Ая, вроде как, прильнул к нему и замер. Они обменялись еще парой фраз, парень потянулся вперед...  
«Сейчас будут целоваться», – подумал Ёдзи. Он был не совсем уверен, что хочет это видеть.  
Но целоваться они не стали. Ая чуть отстранился, сжал руку парня в своей и покачал головой. Тот очевидно расстроился, но перечить не стал. Они еще пару минут тихо говорили о чем-то, потом парень сел в машину и уехал. Ая тоже вернулся в дом, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

А Ёдзи не знал, что и думать. Последняя неделя вообще была полна открытий, и он уже, конечно, зарекся интересоваться личной жизнью напарников, но что-то в этой ситуации было не так. Это ночное свидание, Аин отказ, какой-то диск...  
Он посидел немного, задумчиво водя окурком по дну пепельницы, а потом вдруг вспомнил. Комната охраны, Ая смахивает кровь с монитора, печатает что-то, потом прячет диск в карман... Диск!  
Ёдзи вскочил.  
  
Когда он выбежал в коридор, Ая как раз поднялся к ним на этаж.  
\- Что было на диске? – с ходу спросил Ёдзи, преграждая ему путь.  
Фудзимия замер. Удивление на его лице почти сразу сменилось задумчивостью. Он окинул Ёдзи внимательным взглядом и спросил:  
\- Тебе так не холодно?  
Ёдзи невольно поежился. В пижамных штанах и туфлях на босу ногу действительно было прохладно, на руках выступила гусиная кожа, но он упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Нет. Расскажи мне про диск.  
\- Уже поздно. Доброй ночи, Кудо, – Ая попытался протиснуться мимо него, но Ёдзи вовремя схватил его за рукав. Ая прищурился.  
\- Отпусти, – сказал он на пол-тона ниже обычного. – Или я сломаю тебе руку.  
\- Да неужели?! – Ёдзи чувствовал, как сам заводится. Эта его манера говорить... Да как он вообще смеет?! Этот диск, почти поцелуй перед магазином... А еще, от его волос едва ощутимо тянуло чужим, совершенно незнакомым парфюмом. И это в их, их доме! Ёдзи хотелось сунуть его головой в раковину и держать под струей ледяной воды. Долго, пока не начнет захлебываться.  
\- Ну, если ты не хочешь говорить со мной, тогда, наверное, стоит позвать Оми?!  
Реакция была вполне ожидаемой: несколько секунд Ая кривил губы и мерил его взглядом, но потом вдруг опустил голову и сказал:  
\- Пойдем ко мне.  
\- Э? – не понял Ёдзи. Будто в раковину сунули его самого.  
\- Не стоит говорить об этом здесь, – Ая аккуратно высвободил рукав и снова посмотрел ему в лицо. – Лучше пойдем ко мне.  
И все-таки протиснулся мимо него и направился вверх по лестнице.  
  
Он шел не оборачиваясь, а Ёдзи плелся следом и все думал про это «Пойдем». Наверное, этот... ну, которого Ая продинамил, тоже надеялся, что Ая предложит... А если бы и правда предложил?  
Вот где-то здесь и проходила граница Ёдзиной толерантности. Чего он точно бы не вынес, так это слушать, как они трахаются у него над головой.  
Хотя, Ая и без таких выходок ухитрялся создавать ему проблемы.  
Он открыл дверь, разулся, повесил куртку на крючок и замер, не пуская Ёдзи дальше порога.  
Ёдзи вздохнул.  
\- Ты хочешь разговаривать здесь?  
Ая выразительно смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Обувь.  
\- Что?  
\- Сними обувь, – повторил Ая ровно. А потом сложил руки на груди и начал сверлить Ёдзи взглядом.  
Ну что за бред?!  
Он хотел было возмутиться, но сразу понял, что тогда Ая его просто выгонит. Пришлось снять туфли. Тапочки ему, разумеется, не предложили, а пол, как он и думал, оказался ледяным. Ёдзи готов был поспорить, что Ая сделал это специально: заставил его разуться, чтобы он замерз и поскорее убрался.  
Зато, он наконец-то увидел Аину квартирку.  
Вещей у Фудзимии был суровый минимум. Ни стола, ни стула; вместо шкафа - какая-то доисторическая помесь комода и бабушкиного сундука... Спартанскую обстановку лишь отчасти разбавляли небрежно расставленные на стеллаже книги и - внезапно! – одинокий фикус на подоконнике. Но куда прикажете садиться? Ёдзи бросил мимолетный взгляд на продавленный диван в углу и плюхнулся на Аину кровать.  
\- Как ты вообще живешь без телека? – спросил он, с удовольствием отметив, как маска спокойного безразличия слетела с Аиного лица, сменившись гневом и отвращением. Впрочем, он тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- Мне казалось, ты хотел поговорить.  
\- А я что делаю? – искренне удивился Ёдзи. Он немного повозился и едва удержался от того, чтобы вытянуться на кровати: у Аи был на удивление сносный, в меру мягкий и совсем не скрипучий матрас. – Я же разговариваю.  
\- По-моему, тебе пора домой, – тихо сказал Ая, проводя рукой по волосам. Он немного сутулился, между бровей пролегла морщинка...  
\- Неплохо, – Ёдзи невольно оценил его изобретательность. – Но со мной не пройдет. Сначала расскажи про диск.  
Очевидно поняв, что фокус не удался, Ая скривился и сел на край подоконника.  
\- Хорошо. Но у меня тоже есть вопрос.  
\- Какой? – сразу заинтересовался Ёдзи. – Какой у меня любимый цвет? Это без проблем. Зеленый. Или когда у меня день рождения? Третьего марта. Или какой у меня размер...  
\- Почему тебя это вообще интересует?  
Ёдзи не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Почему... меня... Ты серьезно?  
\- Да, – Фудзимия кивнул. – Мне правда интересно.  
\- Ая, – Ёдзи сокрушенно покачал головой, – я же все видел...  
\- Да неужели? – он вдруг откинулся назад и лукаво улыбнулся, ощутимо добавив градуса к Ёдзиному шоку. А ведь когда-то ему казалось, что если Аю разговорить, то с ним станет проще общаться. Старые добрые времена...  
\- Ты же слил информацию постороннему человеку, – Ёдзи решил пропустить его замечание мимо ушей. – Что на это скажут в Критикер?  
\- Критикер не будут против.  
Ёдзи невольно на него уставился. Но если так пойдет и дальше, они точно ни к чему не придут. Ёдзи недовольно тряхнул головой.  
\- Ладно. Начнем с самого начала.  
Он подумал немного и бросил наугад:  
\- Кто такой Арагава?  
И внезапно попал в точку: Аины глаза чуть округлились, брови выгнулись... а потом всякое выражение исчезло с его лица. Будто ластиком стерли.  
\- Ну же, – подбодрил его Ёдзи. – Рассказывай.  
\- Никто, – сказал Ая ровно, потом положил руки на колени и чуть склонил голову к плечу. Кому-нибудь постороннему он показался бы абсолютно спокойным, почти расслабленным, но Ёдзи видел: это просто маска. Ая смотрел слишком внимательно, будто выжидая нужный момент. Как кобра перед броском.  
\- Брехня, – Ёдзи все-таки поддался искушению и сел на кровати по-турецки. – Рассказывай. Чем скорее начнем, тем скорее закончим.  
\- И ты оставишь меня в покое? – уточнил Ая, по-прежнему сверля его взглядом.  
\- И я оставлю тебя в покое.  
\- Арагава - якудза.  
Ёдзи выгнул бровь. Он знал эту манеру разговора: Ая явно не хотел выкладывать все карты на стол.  
\- Сумиёси-кай? Ямагути-гуми?  
\- Нет, – Фудзимия качнул головой, это была первая более-менее оживленная реакция за последние несколько минут. – Он сам по себе. Но иногда оказывает услуги крупным кланам.  
\- Какие?  
\- Выбить долги, убрать ненужного человека, украсть что-нибудь, достать информацию...  
Все интереснее и интереснее.  
\- А какое отношение он имеет к нашей миссии?  
\- Я тоже оказал ему кое-какую услугу.  
О которой Ая явно не хотел распространяться, но Ёдзи тоже не хотел так просто отступать. Он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Так он и правда снабдил нас карточками на вход?  
Ая недовольно поджал губы.  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем? Он тоже хотел убрать Цукасу?  
\- Не совсем, – Фудзимия наконец отвел взгляд и вздохнул. Сейчас он выглядел действительно уставшим, и Ёдзи даже почувствовал легкий укол сочувствия. – Арагава просто организатор.  
\- А кто заказчик?  
\- Заказчик – Оябун* Сумиёси-кай.  
Вот это новость.  
\- Так... Погоди, – Ёдзи покусал губу. Он уже совсем запутался. – А зачем боссу убирать своего советника?  
\- Все из-за китайцев и их оружия. Там какая-то темная история... Цукаса же был гарантом сделки между ними и третьей стороной, за которой мы теперь гоняемся. Все деньги шли через его руки. Насколько я понял, в последнее время он начал жадничать. Торговал активнее, все больше брал себе, все меньше отдавал братьям*...  
\- Так почему Оябун сам с ним не разобрался? Он же запятнал свое имя, все такое. Зачем подключать Арагаву?  
\- У Цукасы слишком большой вес в высшем эшелоне клана, – Ая пожал плечами. – Если бы кто-то узнал, что босс организовал его убийство – это раскололо бы Сумиёси-кай надвое. Так что он будет держать язык за зубами.  
\- А Арагава?  
\- И Арагава тоже. Если все это всплывет, за его головой придут не только якудза.  
Ёдзи похолодел.  
\- А как насчет нас? Это же мы убили китайцев.  
\- Арагава нас не сдаст, он боится Критикер. И Оябуну это тоже на руку.  
\- В каком это месте?  
Ая едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Чэунг и Лон Кван тоже запятнали свои имена. Они тайно встречались с Цукасой и договаривались о «левых» поставках, а потом делили прибыль. Теперь на их место придут новые люди.  
\- Хм, – Ёдзи сложил руки на груди и задумался. Ая не юлил и вроде как рассказывал все как есть, но вопросов у него только прибавилось. Он вдруг вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда пришел.  
\- А что было на диске?  
\- Компромат на китайцев: запись их переговоров с Цукасой. Он был параноиком и установил в кабинете несколько скрытых камер. На всякий случай.  
Ёдзи хотел было спросить, кому предназначался этот компромат, но передумал. Куда сильнее его интересовал другой вопрос. Он начал издалека.  
\- А откуда ты знаешь Арагаву?  
Ая тут же поджал губы, опять секреты.  
\- Я работал на него какое-то время.  
Он помолчал немного, потом добавил:  
\- Когда ушел из Вайсс.  
Однако... А Оми, помнится, втирал им, что Ая работал на какой-то стройке...  
\- А этого парня, – «с которым вы вчера трахались в клубе...» – ну, который забирал у тебя диск?  
А это была уже опасная тема. Ая посмотрел на него очень, очень внимательно, будто примеряясь... и отвел взгляд.  
\- Он тоже работает на Арагаву. Но я уже давно его знаю.  
Пусть и медленно, но картинка складывалась воедино. Ёдзи наконец-то мог спросить:  
\- А что с Критикер?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Как ко всему этому относятся в Критикер?  
Ая закатил глаза.  
\- Нормально. Мы же с этого начали разговор.  
\- А ты, что, не в курсе как у блондинок с памятью? – попробовал пошутить Ёдзи, и сразу понял – зря: и без того кислое выражение Аиного лица стало еще презрительнее. Видимо, лучше перейти к сути.  
\- А какие у них с Арагавой отношения?  
Это тоже была опасная тема: Фудзимия заметно напрягся.  
\- Он иногда поставляет им информацию. Я не могу говорить об этом.  
\- Погоди-погоди, – Ёдзи было уже сложно остановиться. – Получается, когда Критикер дали нам это задание, они действовали в интересах Арагавы?  
\- Не совсем, – Фудзимия все более явно демонстрировал недовольство. – Это скорее совпадение интересов. Ты же был на брифинге? Помнишь, о чем говорила Манкс?  
Он сделал паузу, явно ожидая ответа, и Ёдзи задумался, пытаясь припомнить брифинг.  
\- Ну-у-у...  
Ая вздохнул.  
\- Персию интересуют только поставки оружия. А Критикер так и подавно плевать на внутриклановые разборки якудза. Ну, пока они не противоречат их интересам.  
Ага! Вот оно! Время нанести решающий удар! Ёдзи захлопал глазами.  
\- Так это Арагава слил Критикер информацию про китайские пушки и Цукасу? – спросил он совершенно невинным тоном.  
Ая сердито посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
Элементарно, Ватсон! Ёдзи не отказался бы от триумфальной сигареты.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что об этом не стоит трепаться? – Ая был сама серьезность.  
\- Конечно-конечно, рот на замок! – Ёдзи давно уже не был так собой доволен. – Кстати, а что насчет Оми? Он обо всем этом хоть что-нибудь знает?  
Фудзимия поджал губы.  
\- Не думаю. Это не входит в его компетенцию.  
  
Они немного помолчали. Ая вроде как дулся, а Ёдзи его разглядывал. На душе у него заметно посветлело, и, как ни странно, сейчас он снова чувствовал что-то вроде близости с Фудзимией. Как будто не было ни этой недели, ни той дикой сцены в клубе... Казалось, что когда Ая вот такой: уставший и немного расстроенный – к нему можно найти подход.  
Ёдзи задумался, пытаясь найти нужные слова, но Ая вдруг посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Хватит.  
И повторил, добавив стали в голос:  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться.  
\- А? – Ёдзи захлопал глазами.  
\- Прекрати. Пялиться.  
Несколько секунд Ая буравил его совершенно убийственным взглядом, но потом прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, по-видимому считая про себя. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ёдзи, на его лице читалась скорее усталость, чем гнев.  
\- Я даже не знаю... после всего, что было... Мне, что, надо подкинуть тебе диск с моим «взрослым видео», – он нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, – чтобы ты потерял интерес?  
\- Э-э-э... – после фразы про «взрослое видео» у Ёдзи в голове воцарилась звенящая пустота. Эта Аина феноменальная способность с пустого места и всего парой слов ошарашивать собеседника всегда проявлялась внезапно, так что подготовиться к такому удару было почти невозможно. – Что?..  
А потом до него до дошел смысл Аиных слов.  
\- Погоди. «Всего, что было»? Ты вообще о чем?  
Ая страдальчески вздохнул.  
\- Ты правда будешь отрицать? Я видел тебя тогда, в клубе. И знаю, что ты был в баре.  
\- В баре? – у Ёдзи засосало под ложечкой. Ой-ой, кажется его раскрыли.  
\- Ну конечно, – Ая покачал головой. – Ты правда считаешь, что можно затеряться с такой машиной, как у тебя?  
\- Ну... – Вообще, Ёдзи умел оправдываться. Это был полезный, наработанный годами практики навык. Он всегда пригождался ему в общении с женщинами, но вот в присутствии Аи почему-то не срабатывал. – Я...  
Ая вздохнул еще раз, даже горше прежнего.  
\- Так. Хорошо. Я объясню. Сначала я вижу, твою машину перед баром и думаю, что это простое совпадение. Но потом ты начинаешь на меня таращиться, не стесняясь даже Цукиёно с Хидакой. «Ладно, – думаю я. – Пусть пялится. Все равно этот его внезапный интерес не продлится дольше пары дней». Так что я терплю и надеюсь. Но вместо этого ты сначала целую неделю ходишь за мной, как привязанный, а потом вообще начинаешь следить!  
\- Я вовсе не... – попробовал было возмутиться Ёдзи.  
\- Нет! – перебил его Ая, снова сверкая глазами и немного показывая зубы. – Я тебя видел. Черт, ты даже потащился за нами в даркрум!  
Возразить на это было нечем. Ёдзи виновато потупился.  
Ая еще несколько мгновений сверлил его взглядом, но потом выдохнул и устало провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Слушай. Я хочу сказать только одно: да, я сплю с парнями. И большинство людей думает, что это заразно. Так что если ты не хочешь ничего такого подцепить, то просто держись подальше, не говори со мной и, богом прошу... Прекрати. На меня. Пялиться.  
\- Я просто... – снова начал Ёдзи.  
\- Ну что тебе вообще от меня нужно? – спросил Ая страдальческим тоном. – Или ты боишься, что я пускаю на тебя слюни, когда ты не видишь? Ну так не волнуйся. Ты меня не интересуешь.  
\- Э... – снова не понял Ёдзи. – Что?  
Сейчас ему всерьез казалось, что разговор зашел уже так далеко, что его не догнать, и пытаться объясниться теперь бесполезно.  
\- Не интересуешь, – повторил Ая. – Не нравишься. Понимаешь?  
Что? Не нравлюсь?!  
Ёдзи был потрясен до глубины души.  
Да он всем нравится! Барышни его обожают, парни набиваются в друзья... Он клевый, юморной, у него отличная тачка и гардероб на все случаи жизни. Так что же этого ублюдка в нем не устраивает?!  
Он невольно нахмурился, и Ая поспешил добавить:  
\- Ну конечно нет. Ты меня раздражаешь. Эта твоя... – он всплеснул руками, оглядывая Ёдзи с ног до головы и немного морщась, – манера говорить... одеваться... твоя машина, эти бесконечные подружки с интеллектом как у сасими*...  
А вот это уже просто низко. Вот так вот с ходу втоптать его в грязь... И почему-то особенно обидно было от того, что именно Ая о нем такого мнения.  
\- Так что я бы никогда... – тем временем говорил Ая, а потом вдруг замолк на полуслове. Ёдзи поймал его взгляд.  
Какое-то время Ая разглядывал его со странным, задумчивым, и немного растерянным выражением лица, а потом выгнул брови и пробормотал:  
\- Да быть того не может...  
\- Что?  
\- Да быть того не может, – уже куда ровнее повторил Ая и снова замолчал.  
\- Чего не может?! – огрызнулся Ёдзи.  
\- Да так... – на его лице застыло это классическое: «Если у тебя и правда такой IQ, то как ты не забываешь дышать?», но что-то с ним было не так. Едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз, подрагивающие уголки губ...  
\- Ну что?! – снова возмутился Ёдзи, и Аю будто прорвало.  
\- Пф-ф-ф... – сказал он и поспешно зажал рот рукой. – Пф-ф-ф...  
А потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
\- Боже мой! – всхлипывал Ая, обхватив себя за ребра. – Боже. Поверить не могу...  
Ну твою же мать.  
Ёдзи уставился на него, как завороженный. Эффект обалдевания от смеющегося Аи явно удваивался на близкой дистанции, и Ёдзи даже почти забыл, почему так него обиделся. Вот же гребаный манипулятор!  
\- Ладно... ладно... Фух! – Ая шумно выдохнул, и его смех наконец-то сошел на нет. Он вытер уголки глаз. – Ну, ты меня удивил...  
\- Что? – в очередной раз не понял Ёдзи.  
\- Нет, я не отрицаю, – Фудзимия его как будто не слышал. – Мне следовало догадаться раньше. Просто все эти едкие замечания, разговоры про женщин от восемнадцати до бесконечности... – он вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Ёдзи с этакой полуулыбкой. – Прости, но у нас ничего не выйдет. Ты меня раздражаешь, и мы живем под одной крышей, так что...  
\- Ничего не выйдет? – недоуменно повторил Ёдзи. Он вроде как упускал что-то очень важное, но никак не мог понять что. Дружбу Ае он пока не предлагал.  
\- Ну да. Хоть с этим мы определились, – будто не замечая его замешательства, Ая хлопнул себя по коленям и спрыгнул с подоконника. – Уже поздно. Думаю, тебе пора.

Он выразительно посмотрел на Ёдзи сверху вниз, и Ёдзи покорно слез с кровати, морщась от холода (пол был по-прежнему ледяным и обжигал ступни). Действительно, время было уже под утро.  
Он даже сделал пару шагов, но потом замер. До него наконец дошло.  
«Ты меня удивил», «Надо было догадаться»...  
Да нет, нет, быть того не может... Он тряхнул головой.  
\- Я правда очень хочу спать, – пожаловался Ая.  
На самом деле, Ёдзи тоже был не против лечь и как следует выспаться, но он знал, что если не вытянет сейчас из Аи хоть относительно прямой ответ, то, скорее всего, будет ворочаться до рассвета.  
\- Погоди. Вот когда ты говорил про «не выйдет»... Не выйдет, в смысле... дружба? – внутри у него еще теплился крохотный огонек надежды на то, что Ая не посчитал его _таким_.  
Ая выгнул бровь, и огонек потух с жалобным пшиком.  
\- Ну да. В смысле, дружба, перепихон, любовь до гроба... Называй как хочешь.  
\- Перепихон… – Ёдзи завис и очнулся только тогда, когда Ая легонько толкнул его в плечо. – Так ты правда решил, что интересен мне в этом смысле? Но я же не...  
\- В этом, в том, мне уже без разницы! – Ая уже более уверенно подталкивал его к выходу. – Тебе давно пора домой.  
Разговаривать с ним в таком состоянии все равно было невозможно. Видимо, придется подождать до утра. Ёдзи молча прошел в прихожую, обулся, открыл дверь и вышел за порог.  
\- Да, кстати, – вдруг сказал Ая, – вот тебе еще одна причина не быть вместе.  
\- Да неужели... – пробормотал Ёдзи.  
\- У нас прекрасные рабочие отношения!  
Что?!  
Это было... внезапно. Он даже обернулся.  
\- Прекрасные... рабочие...  
\- Ага, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Ая. – Ты игнорируешь меня, я игнорирую тебя, и это работает!  
Он сделал небольшую паузу и добавил странным, почти обволакивающим тоном:  
\- Доброй ночи, Ёдзи.  
А потом захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом.


	8. Неприятности, которые находят тебя сами

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сорок два - ответ на «главный вопрос Жизни, Вселенной и Всего Остального», если верить Дугласу Адамсу.

Из дремы его вырвал неясный, далекий звук.  
Пару секунд Ёдзи сонно моргал и прислушивался к окружавшей его тишине, наблюдая за причудливым танцем пылинок на свету, и уже даже решил, что звук ему приснился, но тут он повторился снова: тихий и какой-то по-особенному деликатный стук в дверь.  
Оми.  
Вот черт… Этот же не отстанет.  
\- Иду! – крикнул Ёдзи и со стоном выбрался из кровати, раздраженно отбросив простынь, когда та обвилась вокруг лодыжек и не захотела его отпускать.  
Он прошлепал в прихожую, наощупь нашел на тумбочке очки и, кое-как нацепив их на нос, распахнул дверь.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты до сих пор в постели?! – почему-то удивился Оми. Сам он сиял как начищенная монетка, и, как и всегда, от одного его вида Ёдзи сделалось тошно. Он развел руками.  
\- А не заметно?  
Оми окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ты бы… я не знаю… накинул что-нибудь…  
\- Зачем? – удивился Ёдзи. Ему, в отличие от некоторых, стесняться было нечего. – Так чего тебе нужно?  
Оми сразу сделал большие глазки, и Ёдзи невольно отступил обратно в глубь прихожей. Все это было не к добру…  
\- Ёдзи-кун, – сказал Оми задушевным тоном (вот же скотина мелкая!), – было бы так замечательно, ну прямо очень-очень замечательно, если бы ты спустился в магазин и помог ребятам.  
Что?!  
\- Но вчера же была миссия… – слабо возмутился Ёдзи. Он прекрасно знал, что спорить с Оми в этих вопросах бесполезно, но сдаться без боя тоже не мог.  
\- Ё-тан, – Оми вздохнул. – Ты же знаешь. Мы и так со всей этой подготовкой потеряли три дня. Магазин нельзя больше держать закрытым. И погода сегодня хорошая, так что посетителей должно быть много.  
Он еще немного похлопал глазами и продолжил:  
\- Так что ты, конечно, не обязан… – и сказано это было, разумеется, тем самым нейтральным тоном, который, вроде, и правда ни к чему не обязывал, но, в случае неподчинения – обещал море бед.  
\- А при чем здесь я? Я вчера там жизнью рисковал! Неужели я не заслужил хоть один выходной?!  
\- Аян тоже рисковал, – сразу же возразил Оми. – И он уже как полчаса работает.  
Потом он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и умильно посмотрел на Ёдзи снизу-вверх.  
\- Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста, Ё-тан. Я бы сам помог, но мне уже надо бежать… Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
Выражение его лица вдруг стало еще более обиженно-щенячьим (как он вообще это делает?!), и Ёдзи пришлось сдаться.  
\- Ладно. Скажи им, что я буду минут через десять.  
\- Честно? – сразу воодушевился Оми.  
\- Честно, – понурился Ёдзи.  
\- Ура! – Оми даже подпрыгнул и порвался, было, его обнять, но вовремя остановился. – Ну тогда я побежал. Спасибо!  
\- И, Ё-тан… – он обернулся уже у лестницы, – когда в следующий раз будешь открывать, потрудись хотя бы надеть трусы.  
Оми скривился, но тут же широко улыбнулся и сбежал вниз.  
\- Пока-а-а-а-а…  
\- Вот сученыш, – пробормотал Ёдзи, потом горестно вздохнул и поплелся в ванную, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью

Пообещал он или нет, но спешить на работу Ёдзи не собирался. В конце концов, Оми уже убрался, а Фудзимия вряд ли пошлет Кена, чтобы тот вытащил его печальную задницу из душа. А если и пошлет, Ёдзи знал, как отмазаться. По какой-то причине (о которой ему не хотелось задумываться) угроза «поцелуя истинной любви» сегодня пугала его куда меньше.  
Поэтому сначала он добрых полчаса плескался в теплой водичке, потом тщательно высушил волосы, не торопясь оделся, выпил пару таблеток с кофеином, и только тогда, победно закурив, спустился вниз.

Вопреки Оминым ожиданиям, магазин был пуст, а за широким прилавком стоял только Кен. Вооружившись парой толстых перчаток и садовыми ножницами, он без жалости ломал шипы и кромсал стебли ни в чем не повинных роз, лежавших перед ним бесформенной кучей.  
\- Ну надо же, – сказал он, откладывая очередной цветок. – Кого я вижу… Между прочим, я уже собирался снаряжать поисковый отряд. На случай, если ты заблудился на лестнице.  
\- Иди в жопу, – беззлобно посоветовал Ёдзи и под Кенов довольный гогот отошел к окну.  
Погода и правда была отличная. Он с удовольствием потянулся, нежась в лучах уже порядком пригревавшего солнца, и вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что уже начало апреля, и вот-вот наступит лето.  
\- И где же все эти толпы покупателей, которыми меня пугал Оми?  
\- Наверное подтянутся к полудню. А ну-ка… – Кен тоже подошел к окну и немного потеснил Ёдзи, чтобы убрать уже готовые розы в холодную витрину. – Кстати, хорошо, что Ая тебя не видит.  
\- А? – не понял Ёдзи, выпуская в его сторону прехорошенькое колечко дыма.  
Кен его усилий не оценил: нахмурился и закашлял.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - сказал он, помахав перед лицом рукой в толстой перчатке, и вернулся на место.  
\- Это так мило, что вы заботитесь о моем здоровье! – проворковал Ёдзи и глубоко затянулся. Кен сделал вид, что этого не заметил.  
\- Ты просто гребаный везунчик! А уж Оми бы тебе такой разнос устроил!  
\- Да-да, конечно. Уже содрогаюсь от ужаса, – Ёдзи затушил сигарету о стекло и выкинул окурок за горшки с геранью. – Кстати, а где Сам?  
\- Ая, что ли? – Кен снял перчатки и почесал в носу.  
\- Ну а кто еще? – Ёдзи скривился и тоже сел за прилавок.  
\- В теплице, возится с новой рассадой. Кстати, вы же уладили все свои… трудности?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты, – Ёдзи посмотрел на него со всей невинностью, на которую еще был способен.  
Кен закатил глаза.  
\- Ну да. А я – розовый пони.  
\- Что?! А мне казалось – ослик.  
\- Знаешь, Ёдзи… – Кен даже немного покраснел от злости. – Сам иди в жопу.  
И, разложив перед собой еще горку цветов, принялся за работу.  
Несмотря на вспыльчивый и довольно непостоянный характер, у Кена был настоящий талант к флористике. Особенно к таким вот небольшим, ненавязчивым букетикам, из тех, что дарят девушкам на первом свидании.  
Так что где-то с полчаса Ёдзи увлеченно наблюдал, как он ловко раскладывает и подрезает все эти розочки, тюльпаны и ирисы, а потом собирает из них букеты, но, в конце концов, Кен не выдержал.  
\- Может уже хватит балду пинать? Займись чем-нибудь!  
Ёдзи вздохнул и согнулся перед ним в глубоком поклоне.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь.  
Потом он еще как следует позависал над содержимым холодной витрины, но все-таки выбрал нужные цветы и вернулся обратно.  
Первые результаты его трудов Кен оценил скептически.  
\- Господи, что это?  
\- Это называется «модерн», Кен… – Ёдзи на мгновение показался и снова скрылся под прилавком, продолжив рыться в залежах рулонов с лентами, декоративной сеткой и целлофаном. – Слушай, ты не видел золотую ленту?  
\- Ты туда и ее зафигачишь?! Пожалей глаза покупателей!  
\- Ка-а-а-ак смешно. Я уже просто катаюсь по полу… – Ёдзи встал и огляделся по сторонам. – Ну где же она?  
\- Это-то как раз и не удивительно. Если бы я такое собрал…  
\- Кен, – Ёдзи вздохнул.  
\- Я бы не просто катался…  
\- Кен!  
\- Я бы катался и плакал.  
\- Хидака! – для дополнительного эффекта Ёдзи стукнул по столу.  
\- Что?  
\- Где она? – Ёдзи заглянул в ящик с ножницами и даже приподнял стопку отчетностей в закутке рядом с кассой. – Я же точно ее видел…  
\- Понимаешь, друг… – трагическим голосом сказал Кен. – Ее больше нет.  
И когда Ёдзи поднял на него взгляд, с хитрым видом показал пустую катушку и последний отрез ленты на букете с маками.  
\- Ну ты сволочь… - выдохнул Ёдзи.  
\- Но у нас должна быть еще катушка, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Кен. – В новой партии, в теплице.  
В теплице.  
Там, где Ая уже хрен знает сколько времени играет в юного натуралиста. И явно не обрадуется, если Ёдзи начнет слоняться вокруг и…  
Невольно вспомнился вчерашний разговор. Вот именно этого ему и не хватало с утра пораньше.  
\- Гондон, – пробормотал Ёдзи.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, сладкий.

Запах, как обычно, ошеломил его уже на пороге. Пахло цветами и землей, немного плесенью и гниением. Домом.  
И посреди всего этого сомнительного великолепия прямо на полу расположился Ая. Он яростно орудовал лопаткой, извлекая рассаду из больших деревянных ящиков и разделяя ее по небольшим пластиковым горшкам, и у Ёдзи мелькнула слабая надежда: вдруг не заметит? Но вот он сделал шаг за порог, и уверенный ритм, с которым Ая работал, на мгновение сбился. Ёдзи вздохнул и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Действительно, на что он рассчитывал? Он же всегда знал, что глаза у Фудзимии есть даже на затылке.

У небольшого стола с треснутой ножкой (когда-то он тоже пал жертвой Кенова гнева, и его пришлось убрать из основного зала) уже вторую неделю громоздились так и не распечатанные коробки с упаковочным материалом. Возиться с ними пришлось бы долго, и никому этого не хотелось. Поэтому их просто игнорировали.  
И Ёдзи тоже не хотел вот так сходу за всех впрягаться. По идее, на коробках должна быть какая-то маркировка…  
Он немного походил вокруг этой горы сокровищ, и действительно обнаружил яркие цветные наклейки на торцах и крышках ящиков. Совершенно пустые наклейки. Это немного усложняло задачу.  
«Попробую парочку, вдруг повезет?» – решил он и, выбрав относительно небольшую коробку, вскрыл ее канцелярским ножом. Внутри оказались аккуратно обернутые бумагой плетеные корзинки. Значит придется попробовать еще.  
Во второй коробке крепко мостились друг к другу брикеты флористической пены, в третьей – переливались похожие на мелкую гальку стеклянные камушки, а в четвертой – блестящими кольцами свивались мотки медной проволоки. Ёдзи вздохнул. В самом деле: не разбирать же ему всю эту гору?! Он невольно бросил взгляд на дверь. Может вернуться в магазин? В конце концов, он смог бы приспособить скажем… красную ленту для того букета. Выглядеть оно будет убого, но Ёдзи и не такое продавал. Пара комплиментов: «Лепестки этих фрезий так оттеняют цвет вашей кожи! Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла…» – и дело в шляпе.  
С другой стороны, тогда Кен будет издеваться над ним, пока не надоест. Ёдзи прикинул, сможет ли он перетерпеть издевательства Кена, не устроив драку, и понял, что не сможет. Ну что за поганое утро?

В противоположном углу теплицы вдруг что-то грохнуло, и он обернулся на звук. Как оказалось, это Ая откинул очередной деревянный ящик и сразу же принялся разбирать следующий. Несколько секунд Ёдзи внимательно его разглядывал. Яркие лучи солнца играли на огненно-рыжих волосах, руки ловко двигались, и было видно, как под темной футболкой перекатываются мышцы спины. И ведь не скажешь, что еще совсем недавно он зажигал с тем странным мужиком в кожанке, а потом хохотал до слез, обхватив себя руками. Хохотал над Ёдзи, да. Потому что решил, что Ёдзи – немного гей. И его хочет. Ёдзи передернуло.  
Но, вопреки гнусным Кеновым намекам, Аю он не боялся. Просто ему становилось жутко неловко в его присутствии. А кому бы не стало? Но именно Ая отвечал у них за приемку товара, а значит точно разбирался в маркировках на ящиках.  
«Ну ничего, – подбодрил себя Ёдзи, – и не такое переживали».  
\- Ая? – позвал он тихо. И повторил чуть громче: – Ая?  
\- Что?  
Разумеется, ублюдок даже не обернулся. Вместо этого он воткнул лопатку в землю и резко засунул ни в чем не повинную бегонию в очередной горшок. Мелькнула мысль: а может и правда плюнуть, вернуться в магазин и как-нибудь потерпеть? Но вслух Ёдзи, разумеется, сказал:  
\- А как тут можно найти ленты?  
\- Розовый, синий или фиолетовый.  
С тем же успехом он мог бы сказать «сорок два»*.  
\- Что?  
И скорее увидел, чем услышал, как Ая вздохнул: чуть приподнялись и опустились плечи.  
\- Розовый – ткань, – сказал Ая, закидывая землю в новый горшок, – сиреневый – полипропилен, синий – металлик. Или желтый – там бечевка.  
\- Э-э-э-э…  
Нет, Ёдзи всегда подозревал, что в магазине идет какая-то сложная, параллельная жизнь, но о настолько диких ее масштабах даже не догадывался. Розовый, сиреневый, желтый…  
\- Ая, а золотая – это металлик?  
Тот даже обернулся.  
\- Да.  
Выражение его лица… Фудзимия всегда каким-то образом умудрялся расширять его взгляд на границы человеческих возможностей. К примеру, до этого самого момента он никогда не думал, что у привычного: «Ты совсем идиот?» – может быть столько глубины.  
\- Окей, – сказал Ёдзи. – Окей.  
Он переставил несколько уже открытых коробок на пол и принялся рассматривать остальные. На глаза попадались только зеленые, красные и белые наклейки. И ни одной синей.  
\- А мы точно заказывали эти ленты?  
\- Точно.  
\- Хоть убей, не вижу, – Ёдзи задумчиво почесал в макушке.  
\- Ладно, сейчас, – Ая откинул очередной ящик и поднялся с тихим вздохом.  
В солнечные дни теплица всегда превращалась в легкое подобие парилки, так что на щеках и лбу у него выступили капли пота. Ая резко стер их тыльной стороной руки и на левой скуле остался четкий черный след.  
\- Небольшая квадратная коробка, – сказал он, тоже обойдя гору кругом. Потом отодвинул ногой один из ящиков внизу. – Вот она.  
В одиночку Ёдзи наверняка возился бы минут двадцать, но вместе они управились вдвое быстрее. По итогу гора перекочевала чуть ближе к двери, Ёдзи наконец-то заполучил вожделенную катушку, а Ая снова подхватил со стола рабочие перчатки.  
\- Мне нужно тут закончить, – сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ёдзи вздохнул. Фудзимия наверняка и помогать ему вызвался только для того, чтобы он поскорее убрался.  
Правда с испачканным лицом вид у него был совсем не грозный, а какой-то даже... трогательный.  
\- У тебя земля на щеке, – все-таки не удержался Ёдзи.  
\- А? – Ая все-таки посмотрел на него, и Ёдзи показал на себе пальцем.  
\- Вот здесь.  
\- Черт…  
Ая снова снял перчатки и принялся тереть это место, но только сильнее все размазал. Ёдзи недовольно щелкнул языком.  
\- Ты только хуже делаешь. Погоди.  
Он потянулся в сторону, намочил край своего фартука из стоявшей тут же лейки и начал оттирать Аину щеку. И так увлекся этим процессом, что не сразу заметил, как Ая на него смотрит.  
Это был тот самый пристальный взгляд, от которого у Ёдзи всегда начинали бегать мурашки. А еще в его позе: напряженных плечах и наклоне головы – было что-то очень агрессивное. Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас Ая ударит его за такое наглое вторжение в свое личное пространство, но вместо этого тот вдруг выгнул бровь и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Не теряешь надежды, да?  
\- Что? – не понял Ёдзи.  
Ая открыл было рот, чтобы пояснить, но тут в теплицу ворвался Оми.  
\- Ребята! – воскликнул он радостно. – У нас целых четыре миссии!

Едва они спустились в подвал, Ёдзи сказал:  
\- Я пас.  
И сложил руки на груди, подчеркивая всю серьезность своего намерения остаться дома и ничего не делать.  
\- Но Ё-тан! – сразу же воскликнул Оми, хлопая своими слишком длинными ресницами. Увесистые папки так и норовили рассыпаться по полу, пока он пытался сгрузить их на низкий журнальный столик.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет, – сказал Ёдзи. Он чувствовал Аин пронзающий время и пространство взгляд у себя на затылке, и он придавал ему решимости.  
\- Тебе, что, лишние бабки помешают? – спросил Кен.  
Ёдзи скривился.  
Деньги бы ему конечно не помешали (тем более, он как раз собирался подновить крышу «Севен»), но для этого пришлось бы работать с Фудзимией, а Ёдзи всерьез сомневался, что сможет спокойно работать с ним по крайней мере ближайшие пару недель.  
\- Ну ладно, – Оми аккуратно опустился в кресло.  
Ёдзи всегда поражался его умению управлять как собой, так и другими людьми. Вот, к примеру, сейчас, он наконец перестал изображать несчастного щеночка и переключился в более продуктивный модус: «Я – штабной командир группы, а значит все будет так, как я скажу».  
\- Манкс отозвала у нас всех право на отказ от этих миссий, – сказал он ровно.  
\- Чего?! – сказали Ёдзи и Кен хором. Ая только хмыкнул.  
\- Вот сука! – уже от себя добавил Ёдзи.  
На его памяти такое уже случалось. Раз или два. Но все-таки он был возмущен до глубины души. Дело же было не в загубленных выходных или очередном свидании, и даже не в том, что они буквально вчера с горем пополам выпутались из предыдущей миссии. Ему просто хотелось быть подальше от всех этих Аиных взглядов, намеков и подозрений. Неужели это было так сложно понять?  
\- Ё-тан, воздержись от подобных комментариев, – холодно сказал Оми.  
Ну да. Манкс же была ему чем-то вроде приемной матери…  
\- Ладно, – буркнул Ёдзи и от него отвернулся. Объясняться и тем более извиняться ему не хотелось.  
\- Ну, раз мы со всем разобрались, – Оми тихо вздохнул, – то приступим к обсуждению миссий. Вчера ночью я отослал информацию с диска и телефона Цукасы в наш аналитический отдел. Оказалось, что некоторые его контакты уже давно под подозрением у Критикер.  
Он принялся раздавать папки и вздохнул еще раз, когда Ёдзи отказался брать свою. В конце концов, после небольших колебаний, Оми пристроил ее у него на коленях и снова опустился в кресло.  
\- Нам нужно будет устранить всех этих людей. И сделать это как можно быстрее: пока новость о гибели Цукасы не сильно разлетелась.  
\- Тут написано «двенадцать дней», – вдруг сказал Ая, и Ёдзи невольно вздрогнул. – У нас не хватит времени на разработку даже половины этих операций.  
\- Вот именно! – тут же возмутился Ёдзи, решив на время оставить все свои обиды. В конце концов, Ая же был прав! – Это самоубийство!  
\- Часть из них возьмет на себя Токийских офис, – сразу пояснил Оми, и Ёдзи уже не мог на него не уставиться.  
Обычно всю предварительную работу выполняли они сами. И не случайно. Конечно, после событий прошлого года о существовании Вайсс знал уже не только высший эшелон Критикер, но определенная степень секретности по-прежнему соблюдалась. И если Персия был готов вот так с ней распрощаться и возможно подставить свою элитную команду под удар – речь тут шла о чем-то действительно серьезном.  
\- Мне это не нравится, – сразу отрезал Ая.  
Ёдзи его понимал. Сам он проработал в Токийском отделении всего полгода, но ему и их хватило с головой. Доверить всем этим просиживающим штаны молодчикам свою жизнь? Нет уж, увольте.  
\- Выглядит не особо сложно, – тихо заметил Кен, неторопливо листая свою папку.  
\- Может тебе этим соло заняться? – не смог не съязвить Ёдзи.  
\- А может тебе оставить свои тупые комментарии? – заметил Кен, подняв на него сердитый взгляд.  
\- Ах, так это у меня тупые комментарии?! – Ёдзи чувствовал, что его несет куда-то не туда, но уже не мог остановиться. Вся эта неделя, Аины выходки, а теперь еще и эти дурацкие, самоубийственные миссии, о которых он не хотел ничего знать.  
\- Да, у тебя! – Кен резко захлопнул папку.  
\- Прекратите! – прикрикнул на них Оми.  
\- Я хочу всю информацию по этим целям, – сказал Ая, и они сразу же замолчали.  
\- Но, Ая-кун… – попробовал возразить Оми.  
\- Всю информацию, – Аин тон не терпел возражений, и Оми несчастно вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Я поговорю с Манкс.


	9. Важные гости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Младшие братишки - большинство группировок якудза представляют собой некий суррогат семьи, в котором босс или оябун занимает положение отца, наиболее приближенные к нему - старших братьев, а более мелкие чины и рядовые боевики - младших братьев.  
> *Трясуны - выбиватели дани или долгов.  
> *Барыги - драг-диллеры, распространители наркотиков на самом мелком уровне, имеют дело только с небольшими дозами, но не партиями.  
> *Мет - метамфетамин. Один из самых тяжелых наркотиков.  
> *Кайкэй - бухгалтер в группировке якудза.

Первым, кого выбрали из «списка Цукасы» (ситуация все больше напоминала дешевый голливудский боевик), был некий Маруяма Харуто. Маленький и блеклый, в токийской ячейке Сумиёси-кай он был кем-то вроде бухгалтера на побегушках, а значит знал всех и вся и представлял особый интерес для Критикер. Из токийского офиса пришло распоряжение устранить его немедленно и даже худо-бедно проработанный план операции, впрочем, совершенно не устроивший Аю.  
Выслушав Манкс и забрав у нее увесистую папку, он несколько минут сосредоточенно изучал бумаги, а потом заявил:  
\- Почему они так торопятся с этой миссией?  
Секретарше вопрос явно не понравился.  
\- Он один из приближенных Цукасы. Конечно им хочется, чтобы его убрали как можно скорее, –отрезала она, но Ая даже бровью не повел.  
\- И все-таки, к чему спешка? Посуди сама: убрав Цукасу, мы разворошили осиное гнездо. Пока в Сумиёси-кай думают, что это дело рук Ямагути-гуми, они будут делать свои дела не скрываясь, уберем Маруяму – залягут на дно. Неужели они настолько не интересны Критикер?  
\- Ая-кун прав, – тут же поддержал его Оми. – Маруяма наверняка был в курсе грязных делишек своего босса. Мы могли бы просто понаблюдать за ним пару дней, вдруг всплывут какие-нибудь интересные контакты?  
Манкс скривилась. Ситуация была ей явно не по душе, и Ёдзи невольно задумался: почему? На нее давили сверху?  
\- И как, по-вашему, я объясню это Персии?  
\- Просто, – Ая бросил папку на стол и слегка откинулся на спинку дивана. – Сошлись на мою паранойю. Скажи, что мне не понравился план, и я хочу заняться им самостоятельно.  
Несколько напряженных мгновений они буравили друг друга взглядами, словно испытывая на прочность, но потом она сдалась.  
\- Два дня, не больше, – секретарша поднялась со вздохом. – Сообщите, если заметите что-нибудь интересное. И, Абиссинец… – она обернулась, и язык ее тела мгновенно изменился. Манкс выглядела почти угрожающе. – Ты же помнишь про наш уговор?  
\- Не забывал ни на минуту, – выражение лица у него было кислое, но Манкс оно по-видимому устроило: она кивнула и, бросив странный, короткий взгляд в сторону Оми, зацокала каблучками по лестнице.  
Когда наверху хлопнула дверь, Кен спросил:  
\- О чем это она?  
\- Не важно, – тон ответа был вполне однозначный, так что Кен насупился, но предпочел заткнуться.

На то, чтобы снять хоть какое-то помещение напротив офиса Маруямы, у них не было ни времени, ни денег. Поэтому, пока Кен с Оми следили за передвижениями самого Маруямы на куда более пригодных для этого дела мотоциклах, они с Фудзимией взяли напрокат относительно неприметную машину с затемненными стеклами, припарковали ее на стоянке неподалеку и, вооружившись камерой со здоровым объективом, сели ждать.  
Ёдзи как раз просматривал уже нащелканные за утро фотографии, когда Ая тихо приоткрыл дверь и скользнул в салон.  
\- Кто-нибудь новый? – спросил он, поставив между креслами бумажный пакет, источавший сильный аромат кофе и выпечки.  
\- Пока тихо. – Ёдзи выудил из пакета бумажный стаканчик и припал к нему всем своим существом. Кофе был как надо: крепкий, густой и горячий, он приятной волной прокатился по пищеводу, а теплый стакан наконец-то согрел пальцы; с удовлетворенным вздохом Ёдзи растекся по сидению. Ая же, немного пошуршав пакетом, выудил из него аппетитно пахнущий кекс и принялся жевать. Повисшее между ними молчание было почти уютным.  
Последние пару дней Фудзимия вообще вел себя… человечнее, что ли. И это было не так уж и плохо, учитывая все случившееся. Ёдзи очень хотелось поговорить с ним, как-то объясниться, но он никак не мог найти нужные слова и момент вечно был не подходящий…  
\- О! – вдруг сказал Ая, и Ёдзи обернулся к нему.  
Зажав кекс в зубах, Фудзимия ловко подхватил фотоаппарат с Ёдзиных колен и принялся снимать. И как раз вовремя, потому что, к офису Маруямы наконец-то подъехала машина.  
Это был угольно-черный, здоровый и явно очень дорогой седан, из которого сначала вышел водитель. Низко поклонившись, он открыл заднюю дверь, и из машины появились двое. Чтобы рассмотреть их получше, Ёдзи быстро пристроил недопитый кофе в подстаканник у ручника и взял с приборной панели маленький бинокль. Первым из салона выбрался невысокий, плотный мужичок, явно азиат, а за ним – здоровенный и совершенно лысый детина, похожий на телохрана. Но с чего бы телохрану сидеть сзади, и с чего бы перед ним открывать двери? Но вот детина на мгновение обернулся, и Ёдзи удивленно вскинул брови. Гайдзин!  
\- Хм, – прокомментировал увиденное Ая, его указательный палец снова и снова нажимал на спусковую кнопку камеры.  
Странноватая парочка, тем временем, прошла к дверям офиса Маруямы, которую перед ними тоже заботливо распахнули. Едва они скрылись из виду, в кармане Ёдзи запел телефон, звонил Оми.  
\- Маруяма только что пулей вылетел от своей любовницы и направляется к вам, – сказал он, пытаясь перекричать ветер и шум двигателя. – Мы тоже в пути. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, – ответил Ёдзи. – Мимо нас только что прошли очень интересные типы. На месте все расскажем.  
Он закрыл телефон и обернулся к Ае.  
\- Оми с Кеном едут к нам. Похоже, что ради этих парней Маруяма отменил свидание с любовницей.  
На лице Фудзимии мелькнуло удивление, тут же сменившись задумчивостью.  
\- Любопытно, – сказал он. В одной руке у него был зажат так и недоеденный кекс, а пальцы другой придерживали камеру; на маленьком дисплейчике появлялось и исчезало широкое лицо лысого гайдзина. – В списке Цукасы не было иностранцев.

Дорога от дома любовницы до офиса занимала почти пятнадцать минут, но Маруяма уложился в десять. Не дожидаясь помощи от своих многочисленных помощников, он буквально вылетел из машины и заскочил в двери здания.  
Кен с Оми появились еще через пару минут. Пригибаясь, чтобы их случайно не заметили, они бегом пересекли парковку, открыли двери и плюхнулись на заднее сиденье.  
\- По-моему я себе руки отморозил, – сказал Кен. – Такое чувство, что на дворе не апрель, а середина декабря.  
Он снял перчатки и выпрямил ноги, как следует саданув коленом по спинке Ёдзиного сиденья.  
\- Хидака! – огрызнулся Ёдзи. Мелькнула мысль, что с Фудзимией Кен такого фокуса никогда бы не выкинул.  
\- Извини-извини, – в голосе Сибиряка не было и намека на раскаяние. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до печки и параллельно оценить содержимое бумажного пакета из кофейни, который все еще стоял между передними креслами. Внутри, впрочем, лежали только салфетки, два пустых стакана и одноразовые бумажные формочки, оставшиеся от съеденных кексов, так что Ёдзи не стал его одергивать и только усмехнулся, когда Хидака разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Так что у вас случилось? – тем временем поинтересовался Оми.  
\- Неожиданные новые лица, – Ая развернулся и передал ему камеру, заставив Хидаку посторониться. – Посмотри сам.  
\- Странно, – сказал Оми, щелкая кнопками. – Этих двоих точно не было в списке. Так почему он так к ним торопился?

 

Незадолго до прихода Манкс, Оми распечатал все сделанные ими фотографии, и теперь они лежали на столе аккуратной стопкой. Ёдзи упал на диван, подхватил ее и принялся просматривать. Учитывая, что секретарша дала им всего два дня, материала было собрано прилично.  
Якудза, якудза, якудза… хоть каталог составляй. «Младшие братишки»* потянулись в офис с самого раннего утра (смерть сайко-комона порядком взбаламутила клан, и теперь все переживали за свои деньги), но к обеду их поток иссяк, Маруяма смог уехать к любовнице, а Фудзимия (не иначе как по доброте душевной) сбегал в ближайшее кафе и принес так нужный им обоим кофе и перекус. И снимки у него получились отличные. Ёдзи внимательно изучил каждый. Черная машина подъезжает к офису, можно разобрать номер; невзрачное лицо шофера под форменной фуражкой; лысеющий затылок плотного азиата; его лицо в профиль: мелкие черты, как у помощников главных злодеев в телесериалах; абсолютно лысый затылок гайдзина; он идет к дверям здания и видно, какое массивное, мускулистое у него тело, пиджак сидит кривовато, он явно не привык ходить в костюмах; общий кадр, как забавно эти двое смотрятся рядом: мужичок едва достает гайдзину до плеча; уже у самых дверей гайдзин оборачивается к машине, крупным планом его широкое, словно из камня вырубленное лицо.  
Не особо заботясь о порядке, Ёдзи бросил пачку на стол, откинулся на спинку дивана и закурил. Было в этом деле что-то такое, что ему определенно не нравилось. Может потому, что приходилось иметь дело с якудзой? Ёдзи никогда им не симпатизировал. В те времена, когда он еще не успел вляпаться во всю эту кучу говна под названием Критикер, когда они работали вместе с Аской (от одной только мысли о ней, как обычно, что-то больно кольнуло в груди, но Ёдзи решил проигнорировать это и глубоко затянулся), якудза казались ему скорее забавной помехой на пути к цели. Им с Аской всегда везло, и если и приходилось связываться с кем-то из мафиози, то исключительно с мелкотой: в основном с трясунами*, наводившими страх на местных бизнесменов, или барыгами*, предлагавшими что угодно: от безобидных косячков до мета*. Да, им определенно везло. А потом случилось дело Райотт… Черт, не стоило об этом думать. Ёдзи затушил сигарету о край столика, кинул окурок в сторону лестницы и с силой потер глаза. Определенно не стоило.  
Ему хотелось посидеть так немного, зажмурившись и не думая ни о чем, но, конечно, ему не позволили. Он услышал шаги: к двери подвала кто-то решительно приближался. Потом скрипнула дверь и сверху донесся голос Кена:  
\- Я думаю, что Критикер могли бы обратить внимание на некоторые мои просьбы по поводу оснащения группы. – Он говорил этим особенным тоном, сочетавшим желание послать собеседника на хуй, но при этом выглядеть как хороший, вежливый мальчик из католического приюта, так что его собеседницей, очевидно, была Манкс. – Я ведь уже не раз обращался…  
\- Разумеется, мы подумаем, – Манкс, в свою очередь, говорила тоном, означавшим: «Иди к черту и не мешай мне работать», и содержащим посыл куда более глубокий и однозначный, чем всё, что мог предложить Кен. Сказывался явный недостаток опыта с его стороны.  
\- Я ведь сказал тебе, Кен-кун, они подумают! – вступился за секретаршу Оми, хотя ей поддержка определенно не требовалась.  
Запрокинув голову, Ёдзи смотрел, как она спускается вниз: сначала на лестнице показались туфли с тонкими, как иглы, шпильками, потом молочно-белые щиколотки, икры, колени, край юбки и, наконец, Манкс целиком.  
\- Прохлаждаемся, Кудо? – спросила она своим бархатным голоском.  
\- Жду тебя, дорогая, – Ёдзи хмыкнул, отсалютовал ей и получил в ответ насмешливый взгляд и едва заметную улыбку, от которой кровь отлила от головы и немного прилила к паху. Манкс, конечно, была той еще стервой, но какой стервой…  
Она прошла вперед, склонилась над столиком, чтобы пристроить на него увесистую папку с бумагами, и Ёдзи как приготовился насладиться видом сзади, когда Кен грубо протиснулся между ним и столом, попутно задев Ёдзину ногу коленом.  
\- Эй, осторожнее! – возмутился Ёдзи, но Кен его явно не слушал. Он шумно плюхнулся в кресло и сложил руки на груди, вид у него был как обиженного ребенка.  
\- Не трогай его, Ё-тан, – тихо сказал Оми, присаживаясь на диван, – у него с самого утра плохое настроение.  
\- Видимо, у кого-то месячные, – предположил Ёдзи и сразу получил локтем в бок. – Ай! Какого хрена!  
Умению делать многозначительные выражения лица Оми явно учился у Фудзимии, который – помяни черта! – внезапно возник рядом и сел на единственное свободное место слева от Ёдзи.  
\- Ведете себя как дети, – бросил он, и Ёдзи даже не захотелось с ним спорить. В конце концов, Ая был прав.  
\- Ну-с, мальчики! Полагаю, у вас есть для меня хорошие новости? – Манкс хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая их внимание. – Бомбеец?  
Под ее взглядом Оми сразу распушился, глазки заблестели… Прямо как получивший внезапную дозу ласки птенец. Наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие.  
\- Мы с Абиссинцем разработали план операции по устранению Маруямы. Я составил список необходимого… – он взял со стола один из лежавших на нем документов и передал секретарше. Та быстро пробежала его глазами. – Если Критикер согласятся, мы готовы выполнить заказ послезавтра.  
\- Чудесно, – Манкс убрала лист в свою папку. – Насколько я поняла из телефонного разговора, вам тоже есть что мне показать?  
Оми снова было потянулся к столику, но Ая успел первым.  
\- Вот весь материал, который мы успели собрать за два дня, – он подвинул к Манкс оставшиеся документы и стопку фото, заставив Оми немного нахмуриться. – Мы проследили за передвижениями Маруямы по городу и пофотографировали посетителей его офиса. Некоторые нам уже знакомы: они были в досье Критикер, которое ты приносила в прошлый раз.  
\- Хм… – Манкс быстро перетасовала стопку, вытащила из нее фотографию и показала им. С карточки смотрел мужик слегка за сорок в непозволительно дорогом костюме. Ёдзи помнил этот кадр. Сам его делал.  
\- Ватанабэ Кунио, – тут же отозвался Ая. – Один из «лейтенантов» Цукасы. Но там есть и более интересные лица.  
Манкс тут же вернулась к просмотру фотографий. Пару раз она приподнимала брови и многозначительно хмыкала, но потом все-таки добралась до конца стопки. Теперь на ее лице застыло недоумение.  
\- Любопытно… Этих двоих я раньше не видела. Посмотрю, что можно о них выяснить, но у вас же наверняка есть свои теории? – она окинула их вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Думаю, что они партнеры по одному из легальных бизнесов Маруямы, – сразу выдал Оми.  
Это было так забавно, что Ёдзи не сдержался и фыркнул.  
\- Ты видел лицо гайдзина? У него же на лбу написано, что он бандюган.  
\- Ёдзи дело говорит, – внезапно поддержал его Кен.  
\- Ну и при чем здесь его лицо? – Оми так крепко сцепил руки на груди, словно пытался защитить ими свою версию. – Он же гайдзин! Значит точно не член Сумиёси-кай или Триады. Вы вообще знаете хоть одну группировку, которая могла бы пригреть гайдзина и сделать его достаточно важной шишкой, чтобы кайкэй* Сумиёси-кай несся к нему сломя голову?  
Это был чертовски хороший вопрос. Но интуиция и весь его опыт подсказывали Ёдзи, что лысый иностранец – не из простых людей. Боже, да ему только шрама поперек рожи не хватало, чтобы стать громилой-злодеем в каком-нибудь дурацком анимэ для девиц или подростков!  
\- И почему этих людей нет в списке контактов Цукасы? – тем временем продолжал Оми. – Мы бы точно заметили в нем гайдзинское имя!  
\- Может они там под другими именами? – предположил Кен.  
\- Или Маруяма был связным между ними и Цукасой, – сказал Ая, и от глубины его голоса у Ёдзи по спине побежали мурашки.  
\- Кудо? – внезапно спросила Манкс. – Может и у тебя есть какие-то идеи?  
По выражению лица и позе было понятно, что их дебаты кажутся ей ужасно забавными. Черт, да она наверняка именно ради этого и попросила их поделиться мнениями. Что бы там ни было, устраивать ей бесплатный цирк Ёдзи не собирался. Он пожал плечами.  
\- Не хочу строить никаких предположений. Все равно рассудить нас сможешь только ты.  
Она понимающе усмехнулась.  
\- И правда. В любом случае, мальчики, ваша следующая цель – Маруяма Харуто!


	10. Путь, усеянный розами

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Печать - японцы почти никогда не используют подписи для подтверждения любых операций, предпочитая пользоваться именными печатями.

План был простой, как два пальца. Учитывая количество приставленной к нему охраны, соваться к Маруяме в офис было чистым самоубийством. Возле его дома тоже постоянно кружили молодчики из Сумиёси-кай, так что у них оставался всего один вариант: убрать якудзу на квартире у любовницы.  
Естественно, Ёдзи это сразу не понравилось.  
\- Вы же не собираетесь убивать бедную женщину? – спросил он.  
В ответ Оми закатил глаза.  
\- Ну конечно нет.  
Что означало: «Мы просто обколем ее смертельно опасными наркотиками, чтобы она нас не запомнила». Мало приятная перспектива, но все-таки лучше, чем смерть. Пришлось согласиться.  
Другой причиной его недовольства была погода. Мелкий дождик начал накрапывать еще ранним утром, облака висели низко, и дул не по-весеннему холодный, пронизывающий ветер. Ёдзи припарковал их дурацкий розовый грузовичок у шлагбаума, в очередной раз одернул ворот форменной рубашки (дешевый полиэстер буквально вгрызался в кожу, отчего она начинала чесаться) и опустил окно, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки интеркома. Раздался звонок, потом динамик зашипел, и сквозь волну статики пробился мужской голос:  
\- Да?  
\- Привет, – Ёдзи задрал козырек бейсболки и приветливо улыбнулся в камеру, – у нас доставка в 12Б.  
\- Что, опять? – даже искаженный, голос звучал устало. Очевидно, плохая погода не только на него действовала угнетающе. – Проезжайте.  
Замок пискнул, шлагбаум начал подниматься, и Ёдзи поспешил закрыть окно. Они с Кеном обменялись взглядами.  
\- Я думал, будет сложнее, – заметил Кен.  
\- Я почему-то тоже, – Ёдзи вырулил на стоянку, припарковался поближе к входу и вытащил ключ из замка зажигания. – Главное, чтобы теперь все прошло нормально.  
Выбраться на улицу было как встать под струю ледяной воды. Ёдзи подтянул молнию куртки до самого горла, стараясь не задеть надетый под ней бронежилет, и открыл багажник грузовичка. Корзина с розами была неприлично большой.  
Когда он составлял ее утром, Фудзимия окинул его скептическим взглядом и сухо проинформировал, что выбранные им цветы стоят по триста йен за штуку. В ответ Ёдзи попытался объяснить, что, когда сорокалетний и малопривлекательный мужичок хочет порадовать свою юную любовницу, он заказывает для нее самую большую корзину самых дорогих роз, а значит так будет лучше для их прикрытия, но Ая только выгнул бровь.  
\- Ты оплатишь их из своего гонорара или займешь денег у Манкс?  
Тон был абсолютно серьезный, но по выражению лица было понятно, что он вовсе не злится и, даже напротив, ситуация изрядно его забавляет. Но прежде чем слегка ошарашенный таким поворотом дел Ёдзи нашел, что ответить, Фудзимия хмыкнул и удалился в подсобку, многозначительно хлопнув дверью.

Сейчас, пару-тройку часов спустя, он думал, что Ая, пожалуй, был прав. Корзину можно было взять поменьше, а розы – подешевле. Судя по тому, какое лицо сделал, вытаскивая ее из багажника, Кен, он разделял это мнение. Чтобы не выслушивать и его нотаций, Ёдзи активировал передатчик.  
\- Мы на месте.  
\- Понял тебя, Балинез, – тут же отозвался Оми. – На позиции, ждем вас.  
У дверей их встретил мужик лет сорока. Пропуская Кена вперед, Ёдзи быстро окинул охранника взглядом. Гладко выбритый подбородок почему-то совсем не вязался с его хмурой физиономией. Таким больше подходит щетина. Наверняка бывший полицейский, но списался слишком рано. Ранение?  
\- Снова для Сидзумы-сама? – спросил мужик, шире приоткрывая створку. От движения его форменная куртка распахнулась сильнее, демонстрируя отсутствие бронежилета. Ёдзи приветственно улыбнулся.  
\- Да.  
\- Давайте за мной, – охранник развернулся и зашагал к пульту наблюдения. – Надо записать вас как посетителей.  
Его походка тут же подтвердила Ёдзины догадки: мужик шел, чуть приволакивая левую ногу. Простреленное бедро. Надо будет ударить туда в первую очередь.  
\- Мы не против.  
Когда они подошли к пульту, охранник подхватил со стола за мониторами журнал с прикрепленной к нему ручкой и обернулся.  
\- Дайте посмотреть на доставочный лист.  
\- Конечно, – Ёдзи протянул ему свой клипборд. – Слушайте, а можно мой коллега примостит где-нибудь букетик? У него наверняка уже руки отваливаются. Да, Кен-кун?  
Кен бросил на него совершенно убийственный взгляд, но в целях конспирации решил подыграть.  
\- Есть немного.  
Охранник хмыкнул.  
\- Поклонник ее не скупится, ага. Надо примостить? Валяйте.  
Он склонился над бумагами, и в этот момент из подсобки в углу показался его напарник: помоложе и покрепче. В руках у него дымились чашки, распространяя сильный запах кофе.  
\- Чего это? – парень многозначительно кивнул в сторону Кена, который уже водрузил корзину на свободную часть стола и теперь активно разминал пальцы.  
\- В 12Б, – его старший коллега даже не отвлекся от бумаг, но интонация была с намеком. Парень усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Третий за неделю. Во дает…  
Он наклонился, чтобы поставить чашки, и Ёдзи поймал взгляд Кена над его плечом. Медленно, чтобы движение не выглядело случайным, Хидака скользнул пальцами под рукав куртки, где были закреплены дротики со снотворным, и Ёдзи машинально повторил его жест.  
\- Ну, что там? – он перевел взгляд на старшего охранника. – С документами все в порядке?  
Кончиками пальцев Ёдзи нащупал хвостовик дротика. Главное сейчас было выждать подходящий момент, и через мгновение он представился.  
\- Да, все хорошо, – охранник отложил ручку и начал разворачиваться, чтобы передать Ёдзи клипборд, невольно открываясь для удара. Наконец-то! Ёдзи врезал ему прямо по месту предполагаемого ранения, и когда мужик, вскрикнув от боли, упал на колени, всадил дротик ему в шею.  
Наркотик подействовал почти сразу, и Ёдзи оставалось только аккуратно опустить потерявшего сознание охранника на пол. Своим пинком он наверняка снова повредил ему и без того нездоровую ногу, так к чему разбивать еще и лицо?  
\- Эй! – вдруг окликнул его Кен. – Мне тут… не помешало помочь…  
Его добыча все еще трепыхалась, пытаясь то ли встать, то ли схватиться за Кенов локоть и немного ослабить захват; дротик торчал у парня из плеча. Обдумывая Хидакино предложение, Ёдзи присмотрелся к лицу охранника, заметил закатывающиеся глаза, плохо слушающиеся пальцы и все медленнее дергающиеся ноги и скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Да он уже сейчас отключится. Можешь вообще его отпустить.  
Чтобы не терять больше времени, он включил микрофон, ухватил своего охранника за ворот куртки и потащил его в сторону подсобки.  
\- Мы закончили.  
\- Отлично! – ответил Оми. – Абиссинец сейчас будет у вас.  
Открыв дверь и затащив мужика внутрь небольшой комнатушки, Ёдзи сгрузил его на пол и наклонился, чтобы застегнуть на жилистых запястьях пластиковые наручники и проверить пульс. Сердце билось медленно, но ровно; теперь, если все пойдет как надо, эта смерть будет не на его совести. Повода задерживаться здесь у него не было, но, распрямившись, Ёдзи замер, разглядывая лицо бывшего копа. Даже сейчас, в полной отключке, тот выглядел усталым и глубоко несчастным. Ждало ли его самого подобное будущее, оставшись он служить в полиции? Нудная, однообразная работа, туповатые коллеги, начальство, которое заботит только статистика раскрываемости, а не жизни людей, которых они должны защищать. Он свихнулся бы лет через пять, зато Аска была бы жива…  
Из задумчивости его вырвал хлопок, с которым распахнулась дверь, и командирский голос Фудзимии.  
\- Сибиряк, брось его где-нибудь здесь и приведи себя в порядок, – разумеется, Ая сразу же начал разбрасываться приказами, – Бомбеец, проверь местоположение Цукасы.  
Двигаясь быстро и экономно, он приставил упакованную в чехол катану к стене, расстегнул плащ и наконец-то заметил Ёдзи.  
\- Балинез кончай стоять столбом, через пять минут вы с Сибиряком должны быть на шестом этаже.  
Как будто ему было нужно это напоминание. Гнев полыхнул у Ёдзи в груди.  
\- Ну ма-а-ам… – протянул он, зная, что напрашивается, но Ая привычно его проигнорировал.  
Небрежно бросив кевларовый плащ на узкий столик в углу, он подошел к оставленному Кеном молодому охраннику, грубо перевернул парня лицом вниз и присел рядом, чтобы стащить с него форменную куртку.  
На этом этапе миссии ему предстояло изображать местного секьюрити. По этому поводу Фудзимия был одет в костюмные брюки и мешковатую серую рубашку, под которой скрывался бронежилет. Справившись с левым рукавом, Ая поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Ёдзи.  
\- Если тебе настолько нечем заняться, то лучше подай мне фуражку.  
Тон был скорее усталый, чем наглый, но все равно задел Ёдзи за живое. Он хотел было возмутиться и сказать, что не нанимался прислуживать, но время и правда было на исходе, так что, для разнообразия, Ёдзи решил не спорить. К тому же, ему в голову пришла довольно забавная идея.  
Сняв фуражку с настенного крючка, он подошел и нацепил ее ничего не подозревающему Фудзимие на голову. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Ая посмотрел на него расширившимися от удивления глазами, но через мгновение выгнул бровь и хмыкнул.  
\- Три минуты, – сказал он, распрямившись, и прошел мимо, легко задев Ёдзи плечом.  
Стоп. Фудзимия сейчас повел себя с ним «дружелюбно»?! Ёдзи проводил его потрясенным взглядом.  
\- Эй! – раздался над ухом голос Кена. – Ты готов? И что у тебя с лицом?

В лифте ехали молча. Кен немного пыхтел под тяжестью букета, а Ёдзи постукивал по зажатому в руке клипборду кончиками пальцев. Когда двери открылись, гарнитура в ухе ожила голосом Оми:  
\- Пройдите вперед, потом направо. И будьте осторожны, в коридоре нет камер.  
Сделав как велено, они вышли из лифтового холла и прошли мимо двери с блестящим номером 12А, за которой, если верить Критикер, скрывалась квартира какого-то вечно торчащего на работе финансиста, что было им весьма на руку. 12Б располагалась чуть дальше, в небольшом закутке, что было и удачно, и нет. Ёдзи, например, совсем не хотелось тут драться. Впрочем, если все пойдет по плану, драться им не придется.  
Они остановились перед дверью, Ёдзи еще раз оправил форменную бейсболку и рубашку, заработав сокрушенный вздох от Хидаки, и наконец-то постучался.  
Сначала было тихо, но потом за дверью раздались торопливые шаги и женский голос произнес:  
\- Секундочку!  
Защелкали замки, дверь немного приоткрылась и в образовавшейся щели показалось хорошенькое девичье личико.  
\- Вы ко мне?  
\- Сидзума Кейко-сан? – Ёдзи приветственно улыбнулся, склоняя голову к плечу и стараясь произвести самое что ни на есть хорошее впечатление. Сработало! Дверь приоткрылась шире.  
\- Да…  
\- У нас для вас доставка, – он шагнул в сторону, чтобы девушка могла разглядеть корзину с розами и почти скрывшегося за ней Кена.  
Реакция последовала мгновенно. Кейко выпустила ручку двери и ахнула, глядя на букет во все глаза.  
\- Какая прелесть! – воскликнула она, но потом с сомнением снова посмотрела на Ёдзи. – Только меня не предупредили, что будет доставка.  
Ну конечно не предупредили. Потому что никто не делал этот заказ, и твоя обколотая наркотиками охрана сейчас лежит в подсобке на первом этаже. Но говорить ей об этом не стоило, поэтому Ёдзи снова улыбнулся.  
\- Просто Маруяма-сан очень просил нас сделать вам сюрприз.  
Кейко тут же расцвела.  
\- Ой, это так мило… Заходите!  
Она распахнула дверь, пропуская их в светлую, просторную прихожую, и, дожидаясь, пока Кен занесет внутрь корзину и пристроит ее на полу, Ёдзи окинул девушку оценивающим взглядом. Красавицей она, пожалуй, не была, но что-то в ее манере говорить и двигаться невольно притягивало взгляд. При ином раскладе дел Ёдзи бы даже за ней приударил.  
\- Какой же он огромный! – тем временем ворковала Кейко, буквально порхая над букетом.  
\- Огромный – это верно, – пробормотал Кен, потирая спину и бросая на Ёдзи хмурые взгляды.  
Но Кейко явно было не до его недовольства, она снова посмотрела на Ёдзи  
– Я должна поставить вам печать*?  
Ёдзи кивнул.  
\- Было бы хорошо.  
Краем глаза он видел, как Хидака уже привычным жестом обхватывает рукой запястье, чтобы достать дротик. Сейчас она подойдет ближе…  
\- Да, сейчас, секундочку, – совершенно не подозревая об их планах, Кейко стремительно выбежала из прихожей. Хлопнул какой-то ящик, зашуршала бумага, и Ёдзи с Кеном обменялись взглядами.  
\- Надо побыстрее, – неслышно произнес Кен.  
\- Сам знаю, – Ёдзи скривился.  
\- Нашла! – мгновение спустя Кейко снова вышла к ним, держа в руке именную печать.  
\- Отлично, – Ёдзи выступил вперед и встал рядом с Хидакой, протягивая девушке клипборд. – Поставьте оттиск во-о-от здесь.  
Он немного наклонился, чтобы показать Кейко нужную графу и освободить Кену место для маневра, и едва успел обхватить ее за талию, когда карие глаза вдруг закатились, а колени подогнулись. Весу в ней было всего ничего, так что, несмотря на то, что Кен метнул дротик ей в бедро, доза была более чем достаточной, чтобы вырубить любовницу Маруямы мгновенно.  
Поняв, что не удержит две вещи одновременно, Ёдзи бросил свой клипборд на стоявший в углу столик, подхватил девушку на руки (она была даже легче, чем он думал) и обернулся к Кену.  
\- Я отнесу ее в спальню, а ты пока займись цветами, хорошо?  
В ответ Хидака усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты извращенец, но, чтобы настолько…  
\- Сибиряк... – Ёдзи оскалился. Он понимал, что Кен подтрунивает над ним в отместку за тяжелый букет, но терпеть подобные шуточки был не намерен.  
\- Тебе же хватит пяти минут? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Хидака. Закрытая поза и жесткое выражение лица говорили о том, что юморит он отнюдь не по-дружески, и Ёдзи невольно захотелось впечатать его носом в пол.  
\- Не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил…  
\- Хватит! – вдруг прервал его Ая. – У нас нет времени на ваши препирательства. Займитесь делом.  
Тон был резким и не подразумевал возражений. Ая явно привык к тому, что его слушались, и мысль об этом внезапно не вызвала у Ёдзи привычного раздражения, а, напротив, остудила.  
По-видимому, похожим образом его голос подействовал и на Хидаку: Кен наконец-то потупился и опустил руки.  
\- Хорошо, Абиссинец, – сказал он, и Ёдзи перевел дух. Не желая и дальше мозолить напарнику глаза, он быстро вышел из коридора, намереваясь найти спальню и оставить там свидетельницу, чтобы ее случайно не задело, если миссия пойдет не так, как планировалось.  
Ёдзи решительно прошел через просторную гостиную, миновал арку, ведущую в кухню, и комнату за закрытой дверью, которая оказалась ванной в европейском стиле, и наконец нашел спальню. Прежде чем опустить Кейко на широкую кровать, Ёдзи еще раз посмотрел на ее безмятежное, спящее лицо, и, не удержавшись, немного ее встряхнул, так что голова девушки безвольно запрокинулась, открывая взгляду тонкую шею. Чтобы сломать такую не пришлось бы приложить много усилий… Нет, о таком лучше не думать. Ёдзи поспешно опустил любовницу Маруямы на матрас. Его всегда заводила и немного пугала кажущаяся женская хрупкость. В последнее время все-таки больше пугала.  
\- Бомбеец, что у вас? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Пока ничего нового, – тут же отозвался Оми. – Маруяма выехал из офиса. Должен быть у нас минут через десять.  
\- Отлично. Мы тоже почти готовы.  
В прихожей Кен как раз заканчивал потрошить букет. Выдернув из него около дюжины роз, он небрежно отрывал бутоны и разбрасывал лепестки возле двери. Немного понаблюдав за этой самодеятельностью, Ёдзи вздохнул и пошел помогать. Чтобы не разрушить только установившееся между ними хрупкое перемирие, работали без слов, и через пару минут у них получилось что-то вроде дорожки из цветов, ведущей из коридора в гостиную.  
Глядя на все это безобразие, Ая, наверняка начал бы по второму кругу отчитывать его за бесполезный перевод денег, но Ёдзи был уверен, что все сделал правильно. План, по крайней мере, был такой: Маруяма увидит цветы, решит, что любовница устроила ему сюрприз, зайдет в комнату, и тут-то они с Хидакой его сцапают и немного допросят прежде чем убить. Все должно получиться. Ёдзи на это надеялся.  
\- Цель на месте, – внезапно раздался в наушнике ровный голос Фудзимии.  
Ёдзи быстро глянул на часы. Как раз вовремя.  
Все так же, не сговариваясь, они с Кеном заняли позицию у дверей в гостиную.  
\- Мы готовы, – сказал Кен.  
\- Абиссинец встречает гостей, – сразу отозвался Оми. – С целью три охранника, пока все нормально.  
В голосе Бомбейца пробивалось легкое волнение, и Ёдзи мог его понять.  
После памятной бойни на маяке (иначе все случившееся и не назовешь) Оми, который и до того редко вставал на линию огня, был окончательно отлучен боевых миссий: теперь ему отводилась роль техподдержки или, совсем редко, прикрытия. Сделано это было при живейшем участии Манкс, которая и раньше наседала на Аю по каждому удобному поводу, а теперь не чуралась и открытого шантажа. В любом случае, пока Балинез, Сибиряк и Абиссинец втроем выполняли работу, рассчитанную на четверых, Оми стоял в сторонке и переминался от волнения: все-таки он считал Вайсс своей странной, но семьей. Даже сволочного Фудзимию. И все понимали, что, если сейчас что-то пойдет не так, Ае придется рассчитывать только на себя.  
Чтобы не отвлекать его и не отвлекаться самому, Оми приглушил звук Аиного микрофона, но им все равно было слышно, как Абиссинец здоровается с целью («Маруяма-сама»), как объясняет свое присутствие («Я только поступил на работу, простите») и спрашивает, может ли он чем-то помочь. Потом все стихло.  
Пытаясь хоть немного унять беспокойство, Ёдзи проверил механизм часов и кобуру пистолета у себя на поясе. После нескольких показавшихся ему бесконечными секунд, Бомбеец заговорил снова:  
\- Охранники поднимаются с целью на лифте!  
Ёдзи с Кеном переглянулись. Весь план был с упором на то, что охрана будет оставаться внизу, пока они будут допрашивать Маруяму. Теперь им придется действовать еще осторожнее.  
\- Я тоже поднимусь наверх, – раздался все еще приглушенный голос Фудзимии. – Бомбеец останется на позиции.  
\- Но, Абиссинец! – тут же возмутился Оми, и видимо, подправил громкость Аиного микрофона, потому что ответ прозвучал почти оглушительно:  
\- Я сказал, оставайся на позиции! – рявкнул он, и уже тише осведомился: – Балинез и Сибиряк готовы?  
\- Балинез готов.  
\- Сибиряк готов.  
\- Хорошо. Жду две минуты и поднимаюсь к вам.  
Он отключил микрофон, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно, как поворачивается в замке ключ. Скрипнули петли, а потом мужской голос произнес:  
\- Ну куда ты лезешь? Я же сказал, подождите здесь!  
Послышалась небольшая возня (видимо, охранники не желали уступать Маруяме дорогу), а затем приглушенное бормотание:  
\- Но босс же приказал…  
\- Знаю! – резко ответил Маруяма.  
Громко хлопнула, закрываясь дверь, и голос якудзы тут же изменился:  
\- Где моя кошечка? – проворковал он, и Ёдзи невольно перекосило. По другую сторону проема с похожим выражением лица стоял Кен.  
Было слышно, как цель снимает обувь, потом щелкнул выключатель, и Маруяма охнул.  
\- О! Кто-то приготовил мне сюрприз? Ах ты шалунья! Ну, я иду!  
Половицы немного поскрипывали под его ногами, и Ёдзи приготовился к нападению, но звук внезапно стих.  
\- А это что еще такое? – пробормотал Маруяма. Что-то щелкнуло, зашуршали страницы, и Ёдзи вдруг понял, что забыл в прихожей свой клипборд. Тот самый, с доставочным листом и смазавшимся оттиском печати Кейко, которая лежала там же.  
Твою мать!  
\- Кошечка? – тихо переспросил Маруяма.  
Не раздумывая больше не секунды, Ёдзи выпрыгнул из своего укрытия и бросился на цель. И сделал это как раз вовремя, потому что якудза явно приготовился бежать. Они столкнулись посреди коридора: Ёдзи сразу попытался ухватить Маруяму за горло и зажать ему рот, но удержать равновесие в такой спешке было довольно сложно. Вдвоем они врезались в стену и распроклятый столик, что-то с грохотом полетело на пол, но Ёдзи наконец смог ухватить якудзу поперек туловища и потащил его в сторону гостиной.  
У входа, широко раскрыв глаза, стоял Кен.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь? – спросил он яростным шепотом.  
\- Мы забыли клипборд! – выдохнул Ёдзи, протискиваясь мимо него и пытаясь удержать Маруяму, который наконец сообразил, что к чему, и теперь яростно сопротивлялся.  
Впрочем, его охрана тоже не дремала. Из коридора донесся громкий стук, а потом мужской голос:  
\- Эй, босс, все нормально? Босс!  
Ёдзи резко оттолкнул от себя якудзу, так что тот свалился на пол, выхватил из кобуры пистолет и, сделав шаг, приставил его к голове цели.  
\- Скажи им, что поскользнулся, – сказал он твердо.  
Маруяма, дрожа, смотрел на него снизу, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот: видимо, никак не мог прийти в себя. Охранники, тем временем, громко подергали ручку входной двери.  
\- Босс?!  
Поняв, что такой метод убеждения не работает, Ёдзи переложил пистолет в левую руку, размахнулся и отвесил Маруяме хорошую оплеуху.  
\- Живо! – распорядился он. – Скажи им, что с тобой все в порядке, или… – он снова приставил пистолет к голове якудзы и снял его с предохранителя.  
Сработало! По крайней мере, Маруяма наконец смог выдавить из себя хоть какие-то слова.  
\- Я в порядке, – сказал он, но эскорт слишком яростно молотил в дверь, чтобы расслышать.  
\- Громче, – распорядился Ёдзи, легонько тыкая его в лоб дулом.  
\- Я в порядке! – заорал Маруяма, и звуки из коридора сразу стихли.  
Несколько секунд якудза просто смотрел на них, переводя взгляд с Ёдзи на подошедшего Кена.  
\- Что там у вас случилось?! – тем временем надрывался Оми, изрядно мешая сосредоточиться; Ёдзи даже подумал о том, чтобы вытащить наушник, вопреки всем инструкциям. – Вы в порядке?!  
\- Бомбеец, тихо! – резко прервал его Ая. – Балинез, Сибиряк, доложите о ситуации. Я жду этажом ниже, мне нужна отмашка.  
\- Цель на месте, Абиссинец, – ответил Кен. – У нас тут случился небольшой форс-мажор…  
\- Форс-мажор, говорите… – ответил Ая, и Ёдзи живо представил выражение его лица: нечто среднее между классическим «Ну за что мне такое наказание?» и «Еще одно слово, и я наглядно продемонстрирую тебе, как выглядят твои внутренности». Милый, добрый Фудзимия…  
\- Абиссинец? – вдруг спросил Маруяма. Видимо, начал приходить в себя. – Что это за кличка… Вы, вообще, кто такие?  
\- Ну… – не опуская пистолет, Ёдзи присел рядом с якудзой на корточки. – Скажем так: мы борцы за справедливость во всем мире. Правда, Сибиряк?  
Он бросил взгляд на Кена, надеясь увидеть закатившиеся глаза или еще какой-нибудь намек на отвращение, но, нет: лицо Хидаки было непроницаемо-серьезным, как будто он действительно верил в эту чушь. Ёдзи вздохнул.  
\- В общем-то мы хотели задать тебе пару вопросов… – сказал он, и хотел было продолжить, но внезапно заметил, что Маруяма ведет себя странно, посматривая то на них, то в сторону коридора.  
Ёдзи обернулся, прислушался, но якудза тут же заговорил снова.  
\- Так что вы хотели узнать?! – он говорил нарочито громко, и Ёдзи понял, на что тот рассчитывает. – Я ничего не скажу! Даже не думайте! Вы хоть знаете, кто я…  
Чтобы прервать поток слов, Ёдзи отвесил Маруяме вторую оплеуху, и, пока якудза приходил в себя, услышал, как щелкает замок входной двери. Он только успел заорать Хидаке: «Ложись!», как стену над его головой прошило пулями.  
\- Босс! – заорал кто-то из охранников.  
\- Я здесь! Сюда! – крикнул Маруяма, вскакивая. Идиот! Ёдзи ухватил его за штанину и попытался утащить в сторону, но было уже слишком поздно: не соображая, якудза рванул вперед, раздалось несколько выстрелов, и Маруяма, хрипя, снова повалился на пол. Черт-черт-черт!  
Несмотря на ранения, он явно был еще жив. Ёдзи потянулся было, чтобы все-таки утащить его с линии огня, но охрана сразу начала стрелять снова. С другой стороны дверного проема на него ошарашенно смотрел Кен.  
\- Какого хрена?! – спросил он, задирая куртку и выхватывая из кобуры пистолет.  
Ёдзи и сам хотел задаться этим вопросом.  
\- Я на месте, – вдруг сказал Ая. – Вы готовы? Прикройте меня!  
Значит времени на раздумья у них не было. Еще раз обменявшись с Кеном взглядами, Ёдзи осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия и пальнул в ближайшую цель, едва успев спрятаться, когда якудза снова начали стрелять. И в этот момент в квартиру ворвался Абиссинец. Ёдзи понял это по жуткому крику, который издал один из охранников, и выстрелам, направленным явно не в их с Кеном сторону. Ая! Вот же придурок гребаный!

Они выскочили в холл почти одновременно. Двое все еще живых якудза были настолько заняты попытками пристрелил Фудзимию, что даже их не заметили. Кен сходу завалил первого, а Ёдзи ранил и, затем, добил второго. Безголовый и лишившийся руки труп третьего перегораживал вход в квартиру. Аккуратно переступив через него и на ходу пряча меч в ножны, в прихожую зашел Ая. Рукав его куртки был надорван в районе плеча, щека и ворот рубашки испачканы кровью, но тяжелораненым он не казался. Даже напротив. На обычно бледном лице наконец появился румянец, плотно сжатые губы приоткрылись… Ёдзи невольно вспомнил как они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу на узкой пожарной лестнице, и Фудзимия дышал ему в шею.  
То ли делая вид, то ли действительно не замечая его взгляд, Ая прошел мимо, но, совсем как в подсобке, легко задел его плечом.  
\- Что с Маруямой? – спросил он у склонившегося над якудзой Кена.  
Хидака задумчиво почесал в макушке.  
\- Думаю, вот-вот откинется…  
Подойдя ближе, Ёдзи был вынужден с ним согласиться. Кожа Маруямы приобрела желтовато-восковой оттенок, на губах пузырилась кровь… Но, будто не обращая на это внимания, Ая схватил его за галстук и дернул, заставляя сесть. Якудза слабо застонал.  
\- Эй, – сказал Ая. – Смотри сюда.  
Он сунул руку под куртку, вытащил из внутреннего кармана фотокарточку с лицом гайдзина и сунул ее Маруяме под нос.  
\- Кто это?  
Якудза на мгновение зажмурился, наверное пытаясь справиться с болью, сглотнул, но когда снова открыл глаза, на его лице читалась решимость.  
\- Пошел ты, – выдохнул Маруяма и тут же взвыл: без малейших колебаний, Ая нашел пулевое отверстие у него на груди и надавил прямо на рану.  
\- Ну же, – повторил Ая, – кто это?  
За свою жизнь Ёдзи конечно повидал всякое, но, глядя на то, как Фудзимия с едва заметной улыбкой проворачивает пальцы в чужом огнестреле, испугался, что сейчас не совладает с желудком. Все-таки Ая был совершенно ебанутым на голову отморозком, зато его методы убеждения работали.  
\- Смит, – всхлипнул Маруяма.  
Нахмурившись, Ая снова нажал на рану, но на этот раз почти не добился реакции. Якудза дышал все реже, его взгляд медленно терял фокус. Было понятно, что еще совсем немного, и он умрет.  
\- Мистер Смит, – выдохнул он, прежде чем обмякнуть и перестать дышать совсем.  
\- Черт! – Ая выпустил галстук, и труп завалился на спину.  
Нахмурившись, Фудзимия поднялся и быстро вышел из комнаты. Через мгновение в глубине квартиры хлопнула дверь и зашумела вода.  
\- Похоже, мы не узнали ничего нового, – снова заговорил Оми. – Жаль.  
Ну да. Ёдзи хмыкнул. Мистер Смит… Если это была шутка, то Маруяма определенно заслуживал за нее аплодисментов.  
\- Я вот чего не могу понять… – Кен привалился к изрешеченной пулями стене спиной. – Почему они стреляли в своего босса?  
\- Хороший вопрос, – Ая снова вышел в гостиную, на ходу вытирая щеку и шею влажным полотенцем. – Думаю, им приказали.  
Казалось, это было невозможно, но выражение его лица стало еще жестче. Ёдзи невольно задумался, о чем сейчас размышляет Фудзимия, но вовремя понял, что не хочет об этом знать.  
\- В любом случае, советую вам поторопиться, – сказал Оми. – Никто из соседей пока не вызвал полицию, но отсутствие охраны внизу быстро заметят.  
Он был прав. Немного размяв затекшие плечи, Ёдзи вышел в коридор.  
Клипборд с изрядно перепачканными кровью бумагами лежал практически у самой двери. Ёдзи наклонился, аккуратно подобрал его и сунул под мышку. Его невнимательность чуть не стоила им с Кеном жизни…  
За его спиной Ая втолковывал Хидаке, почему тому надо было забрать изрядно поредевшую корзину с остатками роз.  
\- Да, в ней застряла пуля, – говорил Ая, – но, посмотри, здесь же не меньше двадцати цветов, и их все еще можно продать!  
В конце концов, его сила убеждения сработала, Кен снова подхватил корзину, и, по очереди переступив через безголовый труп, они вышли из квартиры. Пропустив напарников вперед, Ёдзи попытался прикрыть дверь и вдруг вспомнил про Кейко. Бедная девочка, что с ней будет, когда она очнется? Жалость острой иглой кольнула сердце, но, Ёдзи вдруг понял, что не хочет знать и об этом.


	11. Грязные секреты

\- Смит? – Манкс выгнула брови.  
\- Так он и сказал, – Ая сложил руки на груди.  
Стоя друг напротив друга, они выглядели довольно забавно: Манкс в кремовом деловом костюме, почти целиком состоящая из округлостей (начиная завитками волос и заканчивая весьма впечатляющими формами и задниками туфель) и Фудзимия – почти полная ее противоположность, в черной майке с треугольным вырезом, похожий на абстракцию из резких ломаных линий. И все-таки в этом была какая-то особенная красота и гармония, будто угловатые кристаллики внутри калейдоскопа сложились в пышный цветок. Вздохнув, Ёдзи подпер голову рукой и подумал, что это было бы интересно нарисовать. А потом сам себе удивился: мысли о рисовании не возникали у него уже очень давно, так с чего бы им вернуться сейчас?

\- Я попробую узнать что-нибудь про этого Смита, но вы же понимаете вероятность успеха? – тем временем говорила Манкс, Ёдзи слушал ее в пол-уха. – К тому же у вас это может получиться даже быстрее. Смотрите, что у меня есть.  
Она присела на заботливо предложенное Оми кресло, положила на стол непривычно тонкую папку и вытащила из нее фотокарточку. Все еще погруженный в свои мысли, Ёдзи бросил на нее быстрый, незаинтересованный взгляд, но тут же приосанился. С фотографии на него смотрел тот самый лысоватый и пухлый спутник «мистера Смита».  
\- Его зовут Янагава Ёсинори, – начала рассказывать Манкс. – Живет и работает в Огано…  
\- Это где? – внезапно спросил Кен.  
\- В префектуре Сайтама, пара часов езды от Токио, – секретарша нахмурилась, ей явно не понравилось, что ее перебили.  
\- А, это там, где храм еще такой красивый? – Хидака то ли делал вид, то ли правда не понимал в чем дело.  
\- Возможно, – тоном Манкс можно было резать хлеб. – Я могу продолжить?  
\- Конечно, – Кен серьезно кивнул.  
\- Замечательно, – секретарша еще раз смерила его недовольным взглядом. – Итак, наш Янагава-сан очень влиятельный человек. Благотворитель, депутат местного собрания, близко дружит с префектом…  
\- И с якудза, – добавил Ая.  
\- И с ними тоже. – На него Манкс огрызаться не стала и даже улыбнулась. Видимо к Кену у нее было что-то личное. – Но это не самое главное. Лет пять назад про него вышла интересная статья в местной газете, – она отложила фото мужичка, немного порылась в содержимом папки и вытащила из нее другой снимок: посреди покрытого деревьями участка высился здоровенный дом в европейском стиле. – Написавший ее журналист утверждал, что Янагава – коррупционер и годами уходит от налогов, а его загородное поместье вообще построено на муниципальной земле и в обход всех законов. Угадайте, что с ним случилось после публикации?  
\- Несчастный случай? – кротко предположил Оми.  
\- Он самый, – в руках Манкс тут же возникла другая фотография: обгоревший седан на обочине дороги. – Какие-то неисправность в проводке. Парень завел машину, а она вспыхнула. Такая трагедия… После этого случая, его редактор уволился и быстро уехал из города, а Янагава подал на газету в суд и выиграл дело. Газете пришлось извиняться и выплачивать компенсацию.  
\- Похоже на сюжет дешевого триллера, – сказал Ёдзи. Интуиция никогда его не подводила, и сейчас она буквально кричала о том, что стоит послать все это и свалить подальше. Только вот куда? Так что вместо бегства он достал пачку сигарет, выбил из нее одну и закурил.  
\- У меня вопрос, – снова заговорил Ая, пока Ёдзи подтягивал к себе пепельницу. В его тоне сквозила усмешка, но какая-то… недобрая. – Почему на этого Янагаву еще не натравили Крашерс?  
\- Хороший вопрос, – Манкс вздохнула, откинулась назад и переложила ногу на ногу, всячески оттягивая момент, когда ей придется отвечать.  
\- Дело в том, что мы узнали об этом только вчера, – наконец сказала она, и Ёдзи немного скрутило от нехорошего предчувствия. – Пока вы, мальчики, занимались Маруямой, мы с Бирман рыли носом землю, – она хмыкнула. – И вот до чего дорылись.  
\- Вчера? Разве в Сайтаме нет отделения Критикер? – холодно осведомился Ая.  
\- Есть конечно, – секретарша старалась на него не смотреть. – Но их архив пуст. Начальник отделения, – она нарисовала в воздухе кавычки, – не желает верить грязным слухам, и у них нет никаких доказательств вины Янагавы.  
\- Тогда откуда вы получили информацию? – продолжал настаивать Фудзимия.  
\- Одна наша бывшая коллега, хорошая подруга Бирман, раньше работала в Сайтамском отделении, – Манкс теребила край юбки. – У нас нет оснований ей не верить.  
\- Какая-то очень мутная история, – сказал Кен. – Мне это не нравится.  
\- Ну, у всего есть логическое объяснение, – вдруг сказал Оми. Все это время он сидел в уголке, словно затаившись, а сейчас даже подкатил оккупированный им компьютерный стул поближе. – Может у них и правда нет доказательств.  
\- Или они лгут, – сказал Ая.  
Он поднялся с дивана и немного походил из стороны в сторону, как делал всегда, когда ему надо было о чем-то серьезно подумать. Манкс внимательно и нервно следила за его передвижениями, пока Фудзимия не замер и не обернулся к ней.  
\- И чего же хочет Персия?  
\- Персия хочет… – секретарша побарабанила пальцами по колену, тщательно подбирая слова, – чтобы вы понаблюдали за ним немного. Так же как за Маруямой. И только потом уже принимать решение.  
\- Погодите, – встрял Кен, но на этот раз не удостоился даже недовольного взгляда, что лишний раз подтвердило нехорошие предположения Ёдзи. – Это же работа для Критикер или для этих… как их… – он пощелкал пальцами, – Крашерс! При чем тут мы?  
\- Персия хочет, чтобы им занялись именно вы, а не Критикер или Крашерс! – Манкс буквально взвилась со своего места. – Хочешь обсудить его приказ?!  
\- Нет, не хочу, даже не думал, – Кен примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Это на случай, если Сайтамские Критикер предали Персию, Хидака, – сказал Ая, по-прежнему глядя на секретаршу. Выражение его лица было абсолютно спокойным, но взгляд… Ёдзи уже его видел. Например, в тот вечер, когда сидел на Аиной постели и заставлял его рассказывать о своих таинственных знакомых. Ая почти вибрировал от злости.  
\- Так, – Манкс хлопнула в ладоши, – нам с Абиссинцем нужно пообщаться наедине. А вы, мальчики, подождите нас наверху.  
Видимо настало время грязненьких секретов, которых у этой парочки, по-видимому было не мало. Правда секретарша выбрала не очень удачный момент: Ая буравил ее совсем недобрым взглядом, Кен, кажется, опять был готов начать задавать вопросы, а Оми нервничал, как нервничал всегда, когда его «семья» начинала ссориться. Надо было как-то разрядить обстановку.  
\- Ну почему, – Ёдзи с чувством растер окурок о дно пепельницы и поднялся, – почему ты всегда выбираешь его, а не меня? – он театрально приложил руку ко лбу. – Манкс, это разбивает мое хрупкое сердце!  
\- Опять началось, – вздохнул Кен.  
\- Ё-тан! – возмутился Оми.  
Манкс хмыкнула, но главным для него была реакция Аи: Фудзимия закатил глаза, покачал головой, но потом вроде бы даже усмехнулся. Понял, что у Ёдзи на уме? По крайней мере, теперь они точно друг друга не поубивают.  
\- Пойдем, Ёдзи-кун, – сказал Оми, плавно переключаясь в модус «мамочка-наседка», пока Ёдзи продолжал заламывать руки и громко вздыхать.  
\- Одинокий, непонятый, отвергнутый женщиной моей мечты! Как же я буду жить?!  
\- Иди уже, – Кен немного подпихнул его сзади и продолжал подпихивать, пока они не поднялись наверх.  
\- Надо бы заварить чай, – сказал Оми, захлопнув дверь. – Вдруг Манкс решит задержаться?  
\- Чай – это хорошо, – поддержал его Кен, и они оба посмотрели на Ёдзи.  
\- Я пока быстро сбегаю… по делам, а потом присоединюсь к вам, хорошо?  
\- Боже мой, Кудо, – Кен закатил глаза, – ты такой странный. Если тебе надо поссать, так и скажи.  
\- Ах, Кен-Кен, – Ёдзи погрозил ему пальцем, – что бы сказали твои обожаемые монашки по поводу таких выражений, м?  
\- Иди нахрен! – Кен попытался пнуть его куда серьезнее прежнего, но Ёдзи вовремя отскочил. \- Да, думаю, именно так они бы и выразились.  
Из дверей кухни за ними с умилением наблюдал Оми.  
\- Какой же редкостной ерундой вы оба страдаете, – сказал он. Потом схватил Хидаку за рукав футболки и утащил за собой.  
Через мгновение на кухне щелкнул чайник и зазвякали чашки. Наконец-то! Ёдзи довольно потер руки и вернулся ко входу в подвал. Аккуратно нажав на ручку, он немного приоткрыл тяжелую дверь и приник к образовавшейся щели. Голоса доносились тихо, но разборчиво.  
\- Ну конечно нет! – возмущался Ая. – То, о чем ты просишь – невыполнимо! Это чистое самоубийство, и я отказываюсь это делать!  
\- То есть раньше оно было выполнимо, а теперь нет? – парировала Манкс. – Тебе напомнить о нашем уговоре?  
\- Не смей! – Его тон из оскорбленного превратился в угрожающий. А Ёдзи так надеялся, что его маленький трюк сработал. – Не смей приплетать ее к нашим делам!  
\- Она уже по уши в этих делах! – почти прорычала Манкс. Неужели они говорили об Аиной сестре? – И ты сам знаешь почему!  
\- Ах вот как… Ну хорошо, подумай сама: если нас убьют, кого вы наберете в команду? А? Может они и смогут выносить за Персией грязное бельишко, но как насчет тебя? Ты сможешь доверять этим людям? А их командиру? Пока я здесь, тебе хотя бы есть кого шантажировать…  
Скрипнул диван, послышались тихие щелчки (как будто кто-то прикуривал; Манкс?), а потом секретарша заговорила снова. На этот раз, куда мягче и спокойнее.  
\- Хорошо, – сказала она. – Тогда, хотя бы, поговори с этим своим Сайто…  
\- Нет, – сразу отрезал Ая.  
\- Почему? Ну чего тебе стоит? – диван скрипнул еще раз. – Просто попроси его навести справки, вдруг он знает что-нибудь про эту парочку. Ты же сам говорил, что у них там есть свои люди.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь? – судя по тону, Ая снова начал заводиться. – Понимаешь, как сильно он рисковал в прошлый раз? Как все мы рисковали?!  
\- И все закончилось нормально, – Манкс продолжала убеждать его вкрадчивым, тихим голосом. – Разве нет?  
\- Арагава не такой человек, к которому можно пойти дважды, а потом надеяться, что это не выйдет тебе боком!  
\- Он боится Персию.  
\- Боится. Но если на него надавят или предложат достаточное количество денег…  
Развивать эту мысль ему было не нужно.  
И что же это получается? Ая врал ему по поводу Арагавы? Или же он врал Манкс? В любом случае, ситуация была неприятная.  
\- Он хитрый, изворотливый и жадный тип, – продолжил Ая после небольшой паузы. – Я бы предпочел держаться от него подальше.  
\- Значит мы в тупике… – Манкс вздохнула. – Ты же понимаешь к чему это все ведет? Это наша единственная зацепка. Ты же видел досье, все остальные чисты. А эти сами пришли к нам. Надо брать их прямо сейчас! Пока не слишком поздно…  
\- А я еще раз повторю, что это не работа для четверых… Ладно, троих Вайсс. Нам нужны Крашерс и помощь Токийского отдела. Я не могу… – Ая помолчал, а потом продолжил тоном, которого Ёдзи никогда раньше от него не слышал. – Мы идем прямо к ним в руки, а я не могу бросить Аю. По крайней мере сейчас. Ты же понимаешь, Ханаэ?  
\- Но у Персии есть только вы… – сказала Манкс.  
\- Ладно, я позвоню Сайто, – Ая говорил так, будто сообщал кому-то смертельный диагноз. – Но больше не позволю вам его использовать. Ни тебе, ни Персии, ни кому-либо еще. Он и так уже достаточно сделал для Критикер.  
\- Хорошо. Сообщи мне, когда все уладишь.  
Снова скрипнул диван, и Ёдзи понял, что ему пора бы убраться. Стараясь действовать как можно тише, он снова прикрыл дверь и прошел в кухню.  
Оми разливал чай по чашкам, а Кен увлеченно жевал глазированную булку. Сценка была настолько домашней, что от нее сжалось сердце.  
\- Ё-тан, с тобой все в порядке? – спросил Оми.  
\- Ой, прекрати, – сказал Хидака, проглотив очередной кусок хлеба. – Просто Ёдзи у нас из тех людей, на которых на толчке сходят горестные озарения. – Он хохотнул. – Что, тебе явились видения Апокалипсиса?  
\- Что я говорил тебе насчет монашек, Кен? – Ёдзи даже не хотелось на него огрызаться. Он упал на стул напротив и подпер голову рукой, глядя на то, как пар от чашки медленно изгибается в воздухе.  
Ая не то чтобы врал ему тогда, Ёдзи не сомневался, что смог бы уловить откровенную ложь. Скорее всего, Фудзимия просто не сказал ему всей правды. А на что он рассчитывал? Что сможет подловить его в неудачный момент, насесть, и Ая сразу раскроет все карты? Ёдзи очень не любил, когда из него делали дурака, а это явно был тот самый случай.  
Вдали хлопнула дверь и застучали, приближаясь, каблучки.  
\- Мальчики, я ушла, до свидания, – бросила Манкс на ходу, явно торопясь убраться. Оми выскочил за ней.  
\- Но, Манкс, я как раз заварил для нас чай, может останешься хоть ненадолго? – в его голосе сквозила обида.  
\- Никак не могу, Бомбеец, – Манкс, напротив, говорила подчеркнуто-деловым тоном. – У меня еще куча дел. Ну, не скучайте. Чао!  
Явно расстроенный, Оми вернулся в кухню и сел на свободный стул по левую руку от Ёдзи.  
\- Ну, может хоть Аян с нами посидит…  
Через пару минут Ая действительно вышел из подвала, но только затем, чтобы подняться наверх.  
\- Он наверняка вернется, – сказал Оми, и оказался прав. Еще через несколько минут, на лестнице забухали Аины тяжелые ботинки, и он буквально пролетел мимо дверей кухни, даже ни с кем не попрощавшись. Громко хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Вот и посидели, – сказал Кен.

Вернулся Фудзимия слегка за полночь. И Ёдзи вовсе его не ждал. Он просто сидел на подоконнике, курил и потому увидел, как тот вырулил к Конеко, и загнал свой дурацкий Порше в гараж. Подождав еще пару минут, Ёдзи затушил сигарету, поднялся, подошел к двери и выглянул в общий коридор. Как он и думал, Ая как раз поднялся на этаж.  
\- Эй! – Ёдзи окликнул его, и Фудзимия обернулся. Лицо у него было немного осунувшееся.  
По правде говоря, сейчас Ёдзи не был уверен ни в том, что хочет поговорить с Аей, ни в том, как с ним говорить. Раньше он не придавал этому особое значение, но их отношения всегда были такими… извращенными. В бою он без сомнений доверил бы Ае прикрывать свою спину, а вот как общаться с ним в обычной жизни не имел ни малейшего понятия. Ёдзи хорошо умел давить, шантажировать и вымогать, но не сочувствовать.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, наконец подобрав слова. – Вид у тебя какой-то расстроенный.  
И добавил в ответ на слегка удивленный взгляд:  
\- Ну, насколько ты умеешь быть расстроенным.  
\- Все нормально, – ответил Ая, явно пытаясь сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре. – Я устал и хочу спать. Доброй ночи.  
\- Погоди, – Ёдзи быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и ухватил его за рукав куртки. – Ты же тогда не сказал мне всю правду, верно?  
На таком расстоянии он чувствовал, что от Аи пахнет табаком, алкоголем и чужим парфюмом. Но сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось сунуть Фудзимию под ледяной душ. Наверное потому, что тот неуверенно вглядывался ему в лицо.  
\- Есть такая хорошая поговорка, – наконец сказал Ая. – Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. – Он аккуратно высвободил рукав и развернулся. – Доброй ночи.  
И на этот раз Ёдзи не стал его останавливать.


	12. Опасное место

Утро началось не то чтобы очень примечательно. Его, как обычно, слишком рано вытряхнули из постели, но Ёдзи был этому даже рад. Полночи он ворочался и не мог уснуть, раз за разом прокручивая разговор Фудзимии с Манкс в голове, а когда наконец задремал, ему приснилось нечто на редкость утомительное. Кажется, он опять ходил по пустому дому и искал что-то, что нельзя найти.  
Встав и отогнав Кена, который обещал потереть ему спинку в душе, Ёдзи наскоро ополоснулся, придал себе более-менее презентабельный вид и спустился вниз. В кухне нездорово-бодрый Оми (Ёдзи иногда казалось, что парень сидит на стимуляторах) как раз заряжал кофе-машину, и Ёдзи потянулся к нему, как умирающий.  
\- Оми, я тебя обожаю...  
\- Утро еще толком не началось, а ты мне уже изменяешь? – В дверях кухни лыбился Кен. – Кудо, как ты мог?  
\- Хидака, прости, но уже слишком поздно. Я ухожу от тебя к куда более достойному человеку, – Ёдзи приобнял почти не сопротивляющегося Оми за плечи и притянул к себе, пристраивая подбородок у него на макушке.  
\- Как же мне теперь жить? – Кен театрально закатил глаза и с размаху опустился на табуретку.  
\- Без понятия! Но выбор очевиден. Во-первых, он гораздо симпатичнее…  
\- Ё-тан! – Оми легонько пихнул его локтем и рассмеялся.  
\- А во-вторых, он готовит мне кофе, пока ты отлыниваешь от своих обязанностей.  
\- Как ты мог предать все, что между нами было? – продолжил надрываться Хидака. – И ради какой-то чашки кофе…  
\- Который я готовлю вовсе не для тебя, а для Аяна, – поспешил добавить Оми.  
\- Что?! Оми! Ах ты коварный соблазнитель! – Ёдзи обхватил его шею локтем и принялся тереть светловолосую макушку кулаком.  
\- Ай, Ё-тан, прекрати! – Оми, смеясь, попытался разжать захват и, разумеется, в этот момент в кухню зашел Фудзимия.  
Он быстро окинул их взглядом, брови выгнулись, опустились, и Ая поджал губы: удивление, усталость и презрение сменились на его лице почти мгновенно.  
\- Надеюсь, что вы скоро тут… – он сделал выразительную паузу, – закончите. Через час мы должны выехать в Огано.  
\- Ая-кун, – Оми сильнее пихнул Ёдзи локтем и все-таки выбрался из захвата, – кофе скоро будет готов, еще пара минут.  
\- Я передумал… – Ая скривился и, кажется, хотел сказать что-то еще, но телефон, который он держал в руке, вдруг зазвонил, и, поднеся его к уху, Фудзимия вышел из кухни.  
\- Слушаю, – раздался его голос уже из коридора. – Да, я все получил. И насчет того, о чем мы говорили вчера…  
Потом хлопнула входная дверь и стало тихо. Ая снова куда-то ушел.  
\- Ну и придурок, – сказал Кен.  
\- Не надо так, – Ёдзи облокотился на столешницу. – У него просто была сложная неделя…  
И осекся. С чего бы ему защищать Аю?  
\- Ну, сложная так сложная, – Хидака пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, теперь вы точно не перессоритесь из-за кофе.

За час, который они потратили на сборы, Фудзимия успел куда-то смотаться и вернуться с, по его словам, «совершенно чистой машиной». Средних размеров внедорожник принадлежал какому-то мелкому каршеринговому агентству, а потому был практически неотслеживаемым и куда менее броским, чем их личный транспорт. В общем, Ая перестраховывался как мог, и Ёдзи, для разнообразия, даже не возмущала его паранойя. Теперь он знал, что у Фудзимии были для нее причины.  
Закинув сумку с вещами и оружием в багажник, Ая во второй раз удивил его, бросив Ёдзи ключи. Обычно они чуть ли не дрались за возможность вести общую машину: Аина альфа-самцовость проявлялась и в этом, и если вести выпадало не ему, то всю дорогу он дергался, скрипел зубами и давал «дельные» советы, а теперь вдруг сам предлагает ключи.  
В ответ на его потрясенный взгляд, Фудзимия хмыкнул.  
\- Не обольщайся, мне просто надо еще кое с чем закончить.  
И, немного потеснив Ёдзи, открыл дверь и сел на переднее пассажирское сидение.

Поначалу, поездка была почти приятной. Фудзимия целиком ушел в изучение каких-то бумаг, которые лежали у него на коленях, Оми то ли серфил интернет, то ли переписывался с кем-то по мобильнику, Кен читал какую-то книжку (либо мангу, либо очередную трогательную новеллу про первую любовь), а Ёдзи нашел радиостанцию с ненавязчивой американской попсой и периодически подпевал знакомым песням. Но на выезде из Токио они встали в пробку, и все мгновенно пошло к чертям. Машины слишком медленно продвигались вперед, водители уже начали сигналить, и Ёдзи почувствовал, что заводится. Гудки клаксонов, а еще Хидака, который закончил читать и теперь ерзал по сидению, умудряясь каким-то образом задевать водительское кресло, не добавляли ему спокойствия. Через пару минут Оми тоже надоело играть с телефоном, он высунулся между передними сидениями и начал крутить ручку магнитолы, переключая станции. Не создавал проблем только Ая: он бросил папку с бумагами на приборную панель и теперь то чертил и писал что-то в своем блокноте, то хватался за телефон и начинал быстро щелкать кнопками.  
После очередного удара в спину и заполнившего салон шума пустой радиоволны, Ёдзи не выдержал.  
\- Оми, сядь на место! Хидака, еще один пинок, и я выйду из машины и сам тебе врежу!  
\- Какие мы нежные! – сказал Кен, врезал по креслу еще раз, но потом сел ровнее.  
\- Прости, Ё-тан, – Оми тоже вернулся на свое сидение, так что Ёдзи наконец смог переключить радио и заметить обращенный на себя взгляд.  
Отложив блокнот, Ая наблюдал за ним с едва заметной ухмылкой.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?! – снова взвился Ёдзи. Разбираться еще и с Фудзимией у него не было ни малейшего желания.  
\- Нет, – Ая покачал головой и снова уставился в свой телефон, но тени в уголках его губ стали глубже. И тут до Ёдзи дошло.  
\- Ты что, знал, что тут будет пробка? – спросил он. – Поэтому и дал мне ключи?  
Выражение Аиного лица опять немного изменилось, став почти лукавым.  
\- Возможно, – сказал он. – Cмотри на дорогу.  
И Ёдзи пришлось прикусить язык и сделать как он говорил, потому что сзади уже сигналили: пока он разбирался с товарищами, машины успели немного проехать вперед.  
На какое-то время в салоне снова установилась тишина. Пробка тоже начала постепенно рассасываться, а потом, когда он свернул в сторону Сайтамы, рассосалась совсем, хотя дорога сужалась все больше и больше, из восьмиполосного хайвэя превратившись в четырехполосное, а потом и двухполосное шоссе. Зато, чем ближе они подбирались к Огано, тем живописнее становились окружавшие их виды: многоэтажки жилых комплексов и деловых центров уступили место более традиционным зданиям, а вдали, через прорехи в густом лесу, то и дело мелькали покрытые светлой зеленью поля. Это местечко живо напомнило Ёдзи тот небольшой городок в Кобэ, куда его отослали тренироваться и восстанавливаться сразу после вербовки в Критикер.  
Когда они проехали мимо таблички с указателем в сторону ближайшего рёкана, он снова обернулся к Ае.  
\- Где ты там забронировал для нас номера?  
\- Езжай дальше, – Фудзимия даже не поднял на него взгляд, продолжая возиться со своим телефоном. – Нам нужно в западную часть города.

Выбранная Аей гостиница находилась чуть дальше центра и, в отличие от преобладавших в этом месте рёканов, представляла собой более современное трехэтажное здание из стекла и бетона. Тут Фудзимия тоже не прогадал, Ёдзи пришлось отдать ему должное: чем больше отель, тем незаметнее его постояльцы.  
Забрав из багажника свою сумку и тубус, в котором была спрятана катана, Ая не стал дожидаться, пока они тоже разгрузятся и сразу направился в фойе и к стойке регистрации, чтобы подтвердить бронь. И встретил их уже с комплектом из четырех ключей.  
\- Я взял нам соседние номера. Так будет удобнее.

Комната Ёдзи была небольшой и просто обставленной, зато выходила окнами на синтоистский храм на другой стороне улицы. Из-за высокого забора показывались раскидистые и пока совершенно голые кроны высаженных там сакур, и у него мелькнула мысль, что он сможет увидеть их в цвету, если они здесь задержатся.  
Из размышлений его вырвал тихий стук в дверь. Ёдзи обернулся, крикнул: «Открыто!», и в комнату зашел Фудзимия.  
\- Уже устроился? – сказал он, бросив взгляд на кровать и полуразобранную сумку, из которой Ёдзи уже успел вытащить кошелек и оружие.  
\- Более-менее.  
\- Хорошо. Надевай куртку, мы идем гулять.  
Заметив, что Ёдзи берет с тумбочки ключи, Ая заговорил снова:  
\- Нам не понадобится машина. Это в пяти минутах ходьбы.

В коридоре их уже поджидал Оми, и, через пару мгновений, к ним присоединился Кен. Они заперли свои номера и спустились вниз по лестнице. Две притаившиеся за стойкой ресепшена барышни повскакивали со своих мест и поклонились. Ёдзи подмигнул той, что распрямилась первой, и девушка покраснела, чем значительно улучшила его настроение.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Кен спросил:  
\- Ая, а что это за место, куда мы идем?  
\- Кафе, – ответил Фудзимия. И сразу же добавил: – Я угощаю.  
\- О! Ого! – пока остальные приходили в себя после такого внезапного порыва щедрости, Ёдзи нагнал его и зашагал рядом. – Что это за внезапная попытка социализации?  
Он немного покружил над Аиными плечами. В случае с Кеном или Оми, он давно бы уже хлопал их по спине и вообще устанавливал контакт, а с Фудзимией так никогда не получалось. Их последнее дружеское объятие случилось чуть больше года назад и закончилось для него ушибленными ребрами. В конце концов, после долгих размышлений, Ёдзи аккуратно тронул его плечо кулаком, за что получил недобрый взгляд.  
\- Это не попытка социализации, – сказал Ая убийственно ровным тоном. – Это чтобы никто потом не ныл про деньги.  
\- Но мы все равно очень ценим, Ая-кун! – сразу встрял Оми.  
В ответ Ая пробормотал что-то похожее на «Боже, дай мне сил», и зашагал быстрее.

Дальше никто из них не пытался завести разговор, предпочитая оглядываться по сторонам. В целом, Огано производил удручающее впечатление: фасады ближайших домов были не то чтобы неухоженными, но было очевидно, что местные жители и их бизнес не очень-то процветают. Глядя на старомодно украшенную витрину ближайшего магазинчика, Ёдзи поежился. Этот город будто застрял где-то в середине восьмидесятых. Идеальное место для того, чтобы спрятать какой-нибудь грязный секрет. Сходство с тем городком в Кобэ, который выбрали для своей тренировочной базы Критикер стало для него еще очевиднее.  
Кафе, в которое их привел Ая, тоже было словно родом из его детства: черно-белый плиточный пол, столы и стулья а-ля «Планета Голливуд» и даже одинокая официантка в переднике с накрахмаленными оборками. Кроме них в заведении была всего пара человек, поэтому они без проблем заняли столик неподалеку от окна.  
Фудзимия (который, по-видимому, считал не мужественным употреблять в присутствии коллег что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее десерт) заказал себе двойной эспрессо; Ёдзи, у которого не было таких комплексов, взял латте; Оми заказал чайник зеленого чая, а Кен вытребовал у официантки изрядно потрепанное меню и, не обращая внимания на Аин убийственный взгляд, попросил для себя стакан сока и целый набор пирожных.  
Когда девушка отошла, Фудзимия бросил сверлить Кена взглядом и тихо сказал:  
\- Видите контору напротив? Слева от магазина хозтоваров? Только аккуратно, не привлекайте к себе внимание.  
Следуя его совету, Ёдзи быстро посмотрел на другую сторону улицы. Немного выцветшая вывеска на здании гласила: «Деревообрабатывающая компания Ивадзуми».  
\- Что за Ивадзуми? – спросил он.  
\- Тесть нашей цели, – Ая вытащил из подставки рекламную листовку с блюдом месяца, и принялся, заворачивая углы, складывать из нее какую-то фигурку. – Один человек дал мне пару наводок и посоветовал особенно присмотреться к этому бизнесу.  
\- Какой человек? – сразу заинтересовался Оми. – Та самая подруга Бирман?  
\- Нет, – Ая резко провел пальцем по бумаге. – Другой человек.  
Наверняка это был тот самый Сайто, о котором они говорили с Манкс. Тот же самый Сайто, с которым он видел Аю в клубе и с которым Ая встречался вчера… Ёдзи вздохнул.  
\- И ты ему веришь? – спросил он.  
\- Да, – Фудзимия поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я ему верю.  
\- А этот «другой человек» – Ёдзи нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, – рассказал тебе что-нибудь еще?  
Он прекрасно понимал, что провоцирует, но не хотел сдерживаться.  
\- Он… – начал Ая, но тут же осекся и опустил взгляд, потому что от стойки вернулась официантка с подносом.  
Когда она отошла, Фудзимия продолжил:  
\- Он сказал, что это очень опасное место, – его ноготь опять резко проехался по бумаге, закрепляя складку, – и нам лучше бы сюда не соваться.  
\- Но почему? – удивленно спросил Кен. – Город как город. И с чего бы нам вообще верить этой подруге Бирман?  
\- Потому что она тоже была секретарем Персии, Кен-Кен, – сказал Оми.  
\- Была?  
\- Ну да, – Оми вздохнул. – Как сказала Манкс, у них с… – он замялся, по-видимому пытаясь подобрать подходящее определение, – Сюити-сан были какие-то разногласия, и она попросила перевода в Сайтаму, а когда Персия погиб, поняла, что и здесь не сможет работать, оставила службу и уехала из страны.  
Это была действительно удивительная история. Кем бы ни была таинственная экс-секретарша, Ёдзи мог за нее только порадоваться. Видимо она улизнула, воспользовавшись царившим тогда в Критикер хаосом. Он даже немного ей завидовал.  
\- И мы верим этим людям? – спросил Кен, прежде чем запихнуть в рот одно из дармовых пирожных.  
\- Да, – сказал Ая, – мы им верим.  
Он наконец закончил свое оригами и взял со стола чашку с кофе.  
Ёдзи внимательно посмотрел на получившуюся птицу. Бумага была не очень хорошего качества, поэтому фигурка, с ее остроугольными крыльями, выглядела одновременно хищно и беззащитно: ровный сгиб у ее головы надорвался, и она немного склонялась набок. У бумажной птички была сломана шея.


	13. Очевидное решение сложной проблемы

Чтобы обсудить дела, они собрались на нейтральной территории: в комнате Кена.

\- На все про все у нас три дня, – говорил Ая. – К нам и так наверняка уже присматриваются, нельзя здесь задерживаться.

\- Ая-кун, – сидевший на кровати Оми поднял руку, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Я нашел эти договора. Пару лет назад они действительно обновили систему охраны, но здесь нет ничего особенного. Новый блок системы сигнализации, две камеры видеонаблюдения... Мы с Кен-Кеном без проблем с ними справимся.

\- Хорошо, – Фудзимия кивнул. – Тогда попробуем забраться туда завтра вечером. Надо постараться сделать все незаметно. Заходим, осматриваем офис, смотрим бумаги. Нам нужна любая информация о том, как работает эта компания: кто их поставщики, где находится производство и склады, есть ли у них сеть дилеров или партнеры.

\- А почему нам сразу не вломиться в дом к этому Янагаве? – спросил Кен.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что он может устроить там склад оружия, Хидака? – Ая бросил на него недовольный взгляд. – Нет. Если Янагава действительно занимается скупкой пушек у Триады, он должен их где-то хранить. Найдем склад – получим улики против Янагавы, устраним Янагаву – сможем узнать, что за «мистер Смит» стоит за всей этой авантюрой.

Подперев голову рукой, Ёдзи наблюдал за мимолетными изменениями на его лице. Ая хмурился, но сквозь привычную маску вечно сопровождавшей и толкавшей его на всевозможную хуйню злости, проглядывало беспокойство. Как он там говорил Манкс? «Мы идем прямо к ним в руки?» Ёдзи не просто хотелось, ему **нужно** было знать, что заставляет Фудзимию так дергаться. Поэтому он придал своему лицу самый нейтральный вид и спросил:

\- Может все-таки поделишься, почему именно эта конторка, а не какая-то другая?

И заслужил все тот же удивленный и немного неуверенный взгляд, от которого, как и вчера, на лестнице, ледышка у него в груди начала немного подтаивать.

\- Какая разница? – наконец спросил Ая. К злости, беспокойству и неуверенности теперь примешивалась усталость, и Ёдзи почувствовал, что заводится.

\- Большая. Рассказывай. Это же не какая-то большая тайна, верно? – он усмехнулся.

Боковым зрением Ёдзи видел, как нервно поглядывает на них Оми, переводя взгляд с него на Аю и обратно, но сейчас ему было на это плевать. То, что происходило между ним и Фудзимией было куда важнее.

\- Хорошо, – Ая отвел взгляд, словно признавая поражение. – Человек, который поделился со мной этой информацией, сказал, что Сумиёси-кай часто проворачивают через эту компанию свои дела. А еще им принадлежит несколько складов в черте и за пределами города. Я просто сложил два и два. А ты так умеешь?

И он снова посмотрел на Ёдзи в упор.

\- Ая-кун, Ё-тан… – пробормотал Оми.

\- Да чего вы, парни? – сказал Кен, тоже почувствовав повысившийся градус тестостерона в комнате.

Но Ёдзи было плевать и на Хидаку, потому что Ая смотрел на него зло и весело, и уголок его губ почти незаметно, но подергивался. Ёдзи довольно хохотнул.

\- Туше, – сказал он, и заработал уже более открытую ухмылку.

От нее на душе сделалось хорошо-хорошо, потому что у них с Аей, впервые за столько времени, получилось некое подобие контакта. Но Ёдзи все равно поймал себя на мысли, что хочет большего, и что такой Фудзимия: не зажатый, не унылый, не то чтобы бессердечный, но все равно мудак – определенно ему нравится.

\- Ладно, – Ая поднялся с кресла, – это был долгий день. Давайте отложим дальнейшие обсуждения до завтра.

\- Ая-кун, погоди! – Оми закрыл и переложил ноутбук на кровать. – Мы с Кен-Кеном хотели заказать ужин в номер, посидеть еще немного, посмотреть телевизор... Может останешься?

\- Нет, спасибо, – от Аиной прежней веселости не осталось и следа. – Я не голоден. Доброй ночи.

За почти два года совместной жизни, Оми давно было пора привыкнуть к тому, что Ая никогда не участвует в командных посиделках, но он все равно заметно расстроился и перевел взгляд на Ёдзи.

\- Ё-тан, ты-то останешься?

Ёдзи пожал плечами.

\- Я тоже пас. Хочу попробовать утащить на свидание одну из тех милых крошек с ресепшена. – И, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Кена, добавил: – Или сразу двух…

За его спиной Ая уже открывал дверь, поэтому ему надо было поторапливаться.

\- Только не ешьте ничего острого, а то не уснете! – сказал он на ходу.

\- Сколько нам по-твоему? – возмутился Кен. – Десять?

\- Семь, в лучшем случае. На двоих… – Ёдзи рассмеялся. – Не скучайте и не смотрите слишком много порно! – крикнул он, уже выйдя в коридор и поспешил захлопнуть дверь, потому что Оми швырнул в него подушку. – Эй, Ая!

Тот уже успел открыть замок и как раз заходил в номер, поэтому Ёдзи в очередной раз пришлось ловить его за рукав.

\- Чего тебе? – огрызнулся Фудзимия.

\- Да, вот, хотел пообщаться.

\- А как же «крошки с ресепшена»? – Ая выгнул бровь.

\- Ты же сам понимаешь, что это был предлог, – Ёдзи закатил глаза и снова потянул его за рукав. – Нам правда надо поговорить.

Он попытался состроить как можно более дружелюбное выражение, но Ая усилий явно не оценил и смерил его обещающим насилие взглядом.

\- Нам не о чем разговаривать. И убери руку, пока я ее не сломал.

\- Ой, да перестань, – Ёдзи хмыкнул. Он знал, что играет с огнем, но это была самая любимая его игра, и он редко выходил из нее проигравшим. – Не будешь ты со мной драться. По крайней мере сейчас. Мы наверняка что-нибудь друг другу подпортим, Кен с Оми заметят, будут вопросы и много заботы, которую ты так ненавидишь… Ну же, это не займет много времени.

Но Ая не двигался и несколько мгновений буравил его взглядом, будто проверяя на прочность. А потом все-таки выдернул рукав у него из пальцев.

\- Зачем это тебе? – спросил он. Теперь к злости в его взгляде примешивалось любопытство.

На самом деле, этот вопрос можно было интерпретировать по-разному. Например: «У тебя настолько много свободного времени?» Или: «Почему ты продолжаешь лезть ко мне, хотя я явно демонстрирую недовольство?» Или даже: «Ты тупой или мазохист?»

Ответы на все эти вопросы отличались, но, по сути, сводились к одному единственному мотиву: «Я делаю это затем, что ты мне интересен, а если мне что-то интересно, то я хочу сломать это, разобрать на части и посмотреть, что получится».

Но говорить об этом Ае определенно не стоило, поэтому Ёдзи просто пожал плечами.

\- Хочу уточнить для себя пару моментов.

\- Ладно, – Ая страдальчески вздохнул и пихнул его в плечо. – Отойди. Мне надо открыть дверь.

Просияв, Ёдзи отступил в сторону, но, когда Ая замер, пропуская его вперед, покачал головой.

\- Только после тебя. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты запер меня у себя в номере и сбежал.

На Аином лице мелькнуло удивление, а потом сожаление. Видимо, он понял, что действительно мог поступить так только сейчас, после его слов, когда было уже слишком поздно.

\- Я не стал бы так делать, – проворчал он, снимая обувь и проходя вглубь комнаты, чтобы включить свет и задернуть шторы.

\- Ну конечно… – Если бы у Ёдзи было чуть меньше мозгов, он непременно потрепал бы Аю по голове, но, увы, какие-то остатки здравого смысла и инстинкта самосохранения у него все-таки работали, поэтому он оставил свои руки при себе и, следуя примеру хозяина комнаты, даже снял ботинки.

Номер у Фудзимии был чуть просторнее, чем у него, но не настолько, чтобы начать ему за это выговаривать. Тем более, что обстановка была такой же: письменный стол, комод, относительно современный телевизор и крохотный холодильник, тумбочка, на которую Фудзимия бросил ключи, кровать, на которую он сел, и одинокое, слегка побитое жизнью кресло, в которое пришлось опуститься Ёдзи.

Заметив довольство на Аином лице, он вспомнил, как они сидели у Аи в комнате, и Фудзимия хмурился, потому что Ёдзи посмел забраться к нему на кровать. А теперь он отыгрывался, заранее заняв территорию и обозначив границы. Мелькнула мысль – подойти и сесть рядом, но, опять же, какой-никакой, а инстинкт самосохранения у Ёдзи все-таки наличествовал. Правда не настолько сильный, чтобы забыть про свое любопытство и больше не приближаться к напарнику.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – Фудзимия сложил руки на груди.

\- Обо всей этой ситуации, – с довольным вздохом, Ёдзи откинулся на спинку кресла. – Вы с Манкс водите нас за нос, и мне это не нравится.

Одна только поза говорила о том, насколько серьезно Ая намерен защищаться. И действительно, в ответ на прямое обвинение он вскинул брови.

\- О чем это ты?

\- Ой, брось, – Ёдзи махнул рукой. – Это совсем не то же самое, что скрывать от команды своего _бойфренда_. Хотя, я не знаю зачем ты это делаешь. Смотри. Я уже свыкся с этой мыслью, Оми наверняка будет в восторге, а если ты боишься, реакции Кена, так он…

\- Нет у меня никакого _бойфренда_ , – Фудзимия оскалился и немного подался вперед.

Отлично! Ёдзи удалось немного выбить его из раковины. Он улыбнулся.

\- Ну ладно. Называй его как хочешь. Парень, любовник, дружок... Штука в том, что ты врешь команде и врешь мне, а я не желаю так работать. Кен будет плясать под вашу с Манкс дудку, потому что верит в справедливость того, что мы творим. Оми, потому что Манкс для него как мамочка, только лучше. А мне нужна причина для того, чтобы закрывать глаза на ваши делишки.

\- А если у тебя не будет такой причины? – Ая выгнул бровь, на его губах играла едва заметная усмешка. – Что ты сделаешь? Пошлешь нас и уйдешь из команды?

Намек был прост и понятен: он считал, что у Ёдзи нет выбора. Персия забрал у Вайсс возможность отказа от этих миссий, и если он опробует уйти – его выследят и уничтожат. Но Ая ошибался. У него был выбор. Ёдзи тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Нет. Просто решу не прикрывать тебе спину.

Усмешка мгновенно слетела с Аиного лица, ноздри дрогнули, и Ёдзи увидел, как сильно напряглись мышцы его рук, словно Ая пытался удержать себя от того, чтобы не вскочить и не заехать ему по лицу. Конечно, Фудзимия был не дурак и помнил про Оми и цунами из волнения и заботы, которое обрушится на них, если «Аян и Ё-тан подерутся», но если что-то и могло заставить его позабыть об этом, так это подобные угрозы.

\- Ну брось, – сказал Ёдзи мягко. – Думаешь, я слепой? Я же вижу, как ты от всего этого дергаешься, и знаю, что тебе надо выговориться. Валяй. Для этого и нужны друзья.

\- Мы с тобой не друзья! – почти прошипел Ая.

\- О, боже, – Ёдзи закатил глаза. – Для такого взрослого и умного парня, ты иногда ведешь себя на редкость по-детски… Нет у меня никакого бойфренда! Мы с тобой вовсе не друзья!.. Кончай с этим. Тебе нужно выговориться, а я хочу выслушать. Но если гордость тебе не позволяет… – он оперся о ручки кресла и начал приподниматься, – наверное мне стоит поговорить с Манкс?

Реакция Аи была просто восхитительной: лицо вытянулось, глаза округлились, и он наконец расцепил руки.

\- С ума сошел? Она пристрелит тебя на месте и будет права!

Ёдзи очень хотелось спросить у него: «А тебе не все равно?», – но момент был явно неподходящий, поэтому он промолчал, наблюдая за тем, как на суровом Аином лице отображается внутренний конфликт. Фудзимие явно не хотелось ему что-то рассказывать, но, в то же время, он понимал, что Ёдзи припер его к стенке: если он не получит информацию от Аи, то пойдет либо к Манкс, которая его пристрелит (и тогда Оми расстроится), либо к Оми, который сразу доложит Манкс, и тогда уже им всем не поздоровится.

\- Ну ты и сволочь, – наконец сказал Ая.

\- За это ты меня и любишь… – Ёдзи довольно хмыкнул, но, увидев, какое выражение состроил Фудзимия, поспешил добавить: – Просто шутка, даже не начинай… Лучше расскажи, во что мы вляпались.

Ая опустил взгляд и несколько мгновений молчал, разглядывая какую-то точку на полу, чуть левее Ёдзиного кресла.

\- Все плохо, – сказал он. – Если мы выберемся из этого дела без потерь, я удивлюсь. Это место… – он вздохнул и снова замолчал.

\- У меня от этого города тоже мурашки, – признался Ёдзи.

Ая хмыкнул.

\- Ты еще не понял почему? Это город одной банды. Человек, который навел нас на контору Ивадзуми…

\- Твой парень, – уточнил Ёдзи.

\- Нет у меня никакого парня! – взвился Ая.

\- Разумеется. Как скажешь, – Ёдзи примирительно поднял руки. Конечно, ему хотелось еще немного подразнить напарника на эту тему, но взгляд, которым тот прожигал его сейчас, заставлял Ёдзи немного волноваться о дальнейшей целости своего лица. – Продолжай. Я не буду больше перебивать.

\- Ты и «не перебивать» – несовместимые понятия, Кудо, – Ая тяжело вздохнул. – Мой друг, который навел нас на контору Ивадзуми… И я клянусь, что врежу тебе по почкам, если ты издашь сейчас хоть один звук, – быстро добавил он, и Ёдзи, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. – Мой друг сказал, что Сумиёси-кай полностью вытеснили Ямагути-гуми из города еще лет шесть назад, и теперь постепенно захватывают всю префектуру. Они выгнали Ямагути из Омии и Йоно и подбираются все ближе к Токио. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

\- О том, что все это происходит под носом у Критикер? – Если это так, тогда все действительно очень и очень плохо.

\- Да. И… Помнишь миссию, когда мы устранили Цукасу?

Ёдзи кивнул. Такое сложно было забыть.

\- Когда мы с тобой спрыгнули на улицу, помнишь, что они сделали? Они погнались за нами по Синдзюку с оружием. И не с пистолетами, а с армейскими штурмовыми винтовками. Не скрываясь. И снова под носом у Критикер.

\- Намекаешь на то, что не только Сайтамский отдел предал Персию? – Ёдзи похолодел.

\- Этот вариант не стоит исключать, – Ая недобро усмехнулся.

Они немного помолчали.

Ёдзи никогда не был настолько наивен, чтобы верить в непогрешимость их организации. Но если Критикер действительно больше не подчинялись Персии, кому могли доверять Вайсс? Ая, похоже, верил только Манкс и этому своему Сайто. Но мог ли довериться им Ёдзи?

\- В любом случае, – продолжил Ая, – нам надо действовать быстро. Если в этом городе еще остались полицейские, то они либо обязаны Сумиёси-кай жизнью, либо крепко сидят на их наркоте. Но это нам даже на руку. Сумиёси-кай считают, что город у них в руках и Янагава, определенно, считает так же. Добудем улики, найдем склад, где они хранят оружие, передадим информацию Манкс…

\- И что дальше? Думаешь, Персия так просто это все оставит? А если ты прав, и Критикер нас предали, что тогда?

\- Не знаю, – Ая закрыл лицо руками и с силой потер глаза. – Это дело… Как будто нас специально ведут от цели к цели, заманивают все дальше в лабиринт… И все это допустил прежний Персия, когда слишком увлекся своей вендеттой.

Ёдзи вздохнул. Ая определенно был прав. Прежний Персия изрядно налажал, а отвечать за его ошибки придется Вайсс. Но что же им теперь делать? Он задумался, и решение само выплыло на поверхность.

\- Ая, – сказал он, – нам надо напиться.

\- Что? – Фудзимия посмотрел на него с недоумением.

\- Взять и напиться. Это не решит нашу проблему, но мы на какое-то время о ней забудем. И сможем нормально сработать завтра.

\- С похмелья, – уточнил Ая.

\- Выпьем на ночь по чудо-таблетке, и все будет нормально, – заверил его Ёдзи. Сейчас ему правда хотелось выпить, но делать это в одиночестве было слишком уныло, а искать компанию в городе, который кишел якудза – глупо. Поэтому оставался только Ая, который, похоже, всерьез обдумывал его предложение.

\- Хорошо, – наконец сказал Фудзимия. – Тут неподалеку должен быть бар.


	14. Хорошая идея

Ближайший бар действительно находился буквально в двух шагах от гостиницы: крохотное, пропитанное запахом табака заведеньице в полуподвальном этаже, в меню которого водился исключительно алкоголь, что как нельзя лучше соответствовало тематике вечера.   
Как и в сегодняшней кафешке, посетителей тут был суровый минимум, зато громко работал телевизор. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на компанию неприметных мужичков, которые не отрываясь следили за трансляцией какого-то матча, Ёдзи сел за стойку рядом с Аей.  
\- Виски? – спросил он, сняв очки, сложив их и зацепив дужку за ворот футболки.   
\- Можно, – Ая кивнул.  
Когда бармен поставил перед ними наполненные на треть пальца стаканы, Фудзимия залпом опрокинул свою порцию и заказал еще, на этот раз двойной. Движения, которыми он это сопроводил, были уверенными, выверенными. Было понятно, что он делает это не в первый раз.  
Ёдзи же никуда не торопился и цедил свой виски небольшими глотками, за что получил недовольный взгляд.  
\- Кажется, мы собирались напиться, – сказал Ая.   
\- Мы постепенно придем к этому состоянию, – Ёдзи сделал еще один небольшой глоток.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что с тобой даже пить будет настолько скучно, – пробормотал Ая, глядя перед собой.  
\- Эй! Что значит скучно? И, видишь, я пью! – Ёдзи показал на свой стакан, в котором и правда почти ничего не осталось.  
На самом деле, он прекрасно понимал Фудзимию. Пойти в бар было <b>его</b> идеей, а теперь, вместо того, чтобы принимать участие в процессе, он сидит и тянет резину. Но у Ёдзи была для этого очень веская причина: ему очень хотелось увидеть Аю пьяным. Пару раз он уже видел его слегка поддатым (например вчера) или даже навеселе, но по-настоящему пьяным – никогда.  
По опыту он знал, что все пьяные делятся на три типа: говоруны, унылые и братишки. И ему было чертовски интересно, к какому типу относится Фудзимия. Станет ли он общительнее или, напротив, еще сильнее закроется в себе, а может начнет панибратствовать или лезть в драку? Но чтобы оценить это в полной мере, ему следовало пить осторожнее.   
Правда он не учел одного обстоятельства: Ая всегда был наблюдательным сукиным сыном.   
\- Наверное мне стоило пойти сюда одному… – пробормотал Фудзимия.   
\- Пить одному – это слишком депрессивно даже для тебя, – сказал Ёдзи. – А ты у нас король депрессии.   
В ответ Ая скривился и показал ему средний палец. Это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, – Ёдзи хохотнул.   
Как и сегодня утром, ему очень хотелось приобнять Фудзимию за плечи, но еще больше он хотел закончить вечер на позитивной ноте, а не с ушибленными ребрами, и поэтому легонько пихнул Аю локтем.  
\- И если ты так настаиваешь, то я, так и быть, покажу тебе, как правильно напиваться.   
\- Ты. Покажешь мне… – Ая тяжело вздохнул. – Кудо, позволь кое-что тебе объяснить. – Он отвел взгляд и немного покачал свой полупустой стакан в руке, глядя на то, как виски переливается внутри от края к краю. – Мой отец был владельцем крупной компании, которая, рано или поздно, должна была перейти ко мне. Понимаешь к чему я веду?   
Он снова посмотрел на Ёдзи, и Ёдзи завороженно мотнул головой. Ая рассказывал ему о своем отце и о своем семейном бизнесе. Серьезно? Надо было отвести его в бар гораздо, <b>гораздо</b> раньше…  
\- У нас в стране, – продолжил Ая, – если ты бизнесмен, то ты должен уметь пить. И чем крупнее твой бизнес, тем лучше ты должен это делать. Половина моего детства прошла на приемах, фуршетах и коктейльных вечеринках. Так что, поверь, это я должен учить тебя напиваться, а не наоборот.   
И, сказав это, он, даже не поморщившись, опрокинул в себя оставшийся виски, все тем же уверенным жестом заказал еще и выразительно посмотрел на Ёдзи. А Ёдзи почувствовал, что больше не в силах с собой бороться и расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Спорим, что это не так? – сказал он.  
\- На что? – Ая прищурился.  
Это был хороший вопрос. И ему определенно надо было придумать что-нибудь стоящее. Что-нибудь такое, что заставит Аю чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке и, одновременно, не закончится для Ёдзи чем-то неприятным, вроде фингала под глазом… О! Точно!  
\- Ты перестанешь называть меня «Кудо» и, для разнообразия, вспомнишь, что у меня есть имя.  
Определенно, ему сегодня везло на хорошие идеи.   
\- Ладно, – Ая закатил глаза. – А если я выиграю?  
\- Я признаю, что ты главный эксперт по алкоголю в нашей компании, и больше не буду поднимать этот вопрос?   
Глупо было ожидать, что Ая согласится на что-то подобное, но в душе у Ёдзи все еще тлел крохотный огонек надежды.   
В ответ Ая посмотрел на него скептическим взглядом.  
\- А как насчет: если я выиграю, то ты не будешь больше приставать ко мне с дурацкими вопросами? – спросил он.  
\- Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под словом «дурацкий».   
Ёдзи не то чтобы сомневался в своей победе, просто по опыту знал, что Ая настоящий мастер выворачивать ситуации в свою пользу. А еще Ёдзи чувствовал, что это был такой Аин способ попросить его отвалить и больше не появляться на горизонте. Ага. Как будто он вот так возьмет и расстанется с таким прекрасным способом развлечения.  
\- Все твои вопросы по-своему дурацкие… – ожидаемо сказал Ая.   
Ёдзи вздохнул.   
\- Нет, это слишком обтекаемая формулировка, – он покачал головой.   
\- Ну тогда… Ты прекратишь следить за мной, а еще шантажировать меня Манкс и Цукиёно.  
И Ая сложил руки на груди, наглядно демонстрируя, что это его последнее слово.  
\- А я думал, это веселый спор… – пробормотал Ёдзи.  
\- О, он станет гораздо веселее, когда ты перестанешь так делать, – конечно, Ая услышал его несмотря на орущий в углу телевизор и протянул Ёдзи руку. – Ну что, идет?  
\- Ладно, – Ёдзи не особо нравилась эта идея, но он крепко сжал ладонь Аи в своей.

 

Они пили молча. Поначалу Ёдзи больше пытался нагнать Фудзимию, а потом, неожиданно для себя, втянулся, тем более, что виски отлично шибал по мозгам, если пить залпом. Мучившая его все это время тревога тоже немного отступила, сменившись теплым чувством довольства. И действительно, зачем переживать о будущем, если в настоящем все не так уж и плохо? Нормальная выпивка, неплохая компания… Конечно, ему было бы еще лучше, если вместо Аи рядом сидела бы какая-нибудь красотка, но, с другой стороны, с ней пришлось бы разговаривать и притворяться не тем, кем он был на самом деле, а с Аей, – Ёдзи скосил на него взгляд, – с Аей можно было не притворяться. К тому же, когда он не хмурился и не поджимал губы, то был очень даже ничего. Такие правильные черты лица…   
Наверное он уже серьезно перепил, раз в голову лезла такая чушь. Ёдзи тряхнул головой и решил немного отвлечься и покурить. Он сунул руку в карман, нащупал лежавшую там пачку сигарет и выбил из нее одну. Теперь дело оставалось за малым. Зажав фильтр сигареты зубами, он попытался прикурить, но колесико любимой трофейной зажигалки упорно проворачивалось, не давая искры.  
\- Вот же хрень… – пробормотал Ёдзи, что было довольно трудно, потому что сигарета норовила выпасть у него изо рта.   
Он сражался с проклятой Зиппо еще какое-то время, пока не услышал:  
\- Да сколько же можно?!   
И Ая выхватил у него зажигалку.    
Колесико провернулось с тихим щелчком, и, словно по волшебству, на кончике фитиля появилось пламя.  
\- Это чудо! – воскликнул Ёдзи, благоговейно посмотрев на напарника.   
\- Просто ты… слишком пьяный, чтобы даже закурить, – ответил Фудзимия, медленно моргая. Глаза у него немного косили.   
\- Ты и сам… не слишком трезвый, – парировал Ёдзи, прежде чем они склонились друг к другу: он с сигаретой, а Ая с зажигалкой.   
Наконец прикурив, Ёдзи с блаженством затянулся и протянул Ае ладонь, но тот немного разочаровал его, бросив Зиппо на стойку.   
\- Ну, спасибо.  
Глядя на то, как Фудзимия немного неуклюжим движением опрокидывает в себя остатки виски, Ёдзи сунул зажигалку обратно в карман.  
\- Эй, Ая?  
\- Что? – Фудзимия снова бросил на него мутный взгляд.   
\- По-моему, нам хватит. Пойдем в отель?   
\- Хорошо, – неожиданно согласился тот и полез за бумажником.  
  
  
До гостиницы они добрались нескоро. По дороге Фудзимия остановился у торгового автомата и потребовал, чтобы они немедленно купили по бутылке минералки. А потом, вместо того, чтобы помогать, прислонился к прохладной стальной боковине, закрыл глаза и, не шевелясь, стоял так все время, пока Ёдзи сражался с купюроприемником, в который было чертовски трудно попасть. Через какое-то время ему это все-таки удалось, и, заполучив вожделенную бутылку, Ёдзи попытался ее открыть, но немного перестарался, резко свернул крышку, так что часть воды выплеснулась ему на футболку.   
\- Черт, – он попытался отряхнуться, но было уже поздно: по груди расплывалось темное пятно.  
\- Я же сказал, что ты слишком пьяный, – слегка покачиваясь, заметил на это Ая.   
  
Когда они ввалились в лобби отеля, видок у них, наверняка, был тот еще. По крайней мере, ночной менеджер и охранник повскакивали со своих мест, но Ёдзи остановил их жестами, мол, сами справимся, и направился вслед за Фудзимией, который гордо прошествовал мимо. Кажется, он даже не заметил небольшой переполох, который вызвало их появление.   
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Ёдзи крепко держался за перила, потому что ступеньки кривились и норовили уйти из-под ног, но потом, невзирая на опасность растянуться, все-таки побежал, потому что Фудзимия опять попытался ушмыгнуть от него в свой номер.   
\- Эй, ты куда? – Ёдзи попытался ухватить его за рукав (кажется, этот жест уже начал входить у него в привычку). – Пойдем ко мне…  
В ответ Ая обернулся и посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь.   
\- Ты что… решил, что раз я немного выпил, то буду с тобой спать?   
\- Ты это о чем сейчас? – Ёдзи немного опешил, а потом вспомнил тот их давнишний разговор. Ая говорил что-то о прекрасных рабочих отношениях, и как Ёдзи его бесит… Когда же это было? Недели три назад? Наверное, ему стоило разозлиться, наорать на Аю, а может быть даже ему двинуть, но злиться почему-то не получалось. И даже наоборот. Ёдзи с удивлением понял, что ситуация кажется ему ужасно забавной. Он закатил глаза.  
-  Боже, Ая… Я просто хотел дать тебе таблетку от похмелья, – Ёдзи снова потянул его за рукав. – Пойдем.  
Несколько секунд Ая сосредоточенно вглядывался ему в глаза, потом перевел взгляд на удерживавшую его руку. Судя по едва заметным переменам в выражении его лица, Аю мучили сомнения. Но, в конце концов, он кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Только держи свои руки при себе.   
Ёдзи вздохнул. Опять он за свое…  
\- Как будто тебя есть за что лапать… – пробормотал он, отходя к своему номеру.  
\- Что ты сказал? – переспросил Ая.  
\- Говорю: для начала отрасти себе парочку сисек, Фудзимия.  
\- Хм.  
 Видимо хмель уже начал потихоньку выветриваться из головы. По крайней мере, попасть ключом в замочную скважину было для него гораздо легче, чем тысячейеновой купюрой в купюроприемник торгового автомата. Ёдзи распахнул дверь и прошел вперед, чтобы включить свет. Щелкнув выключателем ночника, он обернулся и нисколько не удивился, поняв, что Ая все еще торчит у входа, пытаясь разуться и, одновременно, не упасть. Это смотрелось бы даже трогательно, если бы не было так глупо.  
\- Да забей ты на обувь, – сказал Ёдзи. – Иди сюда.   
Но Ая упорно продолжал возиться со шнурками ботинок. Пытаться переубедить его было абсолютно бесполезно, поэтому Ёдзи только покачал головой. Поставив полупустую бутылку минералки на тумбочку, он наклонился, сунул руку под кровать и немного под ней пошарил. Сумка лежала там же, где он ее оставил: у стены, рядом с изголовьем. Вытащив ее и расстегнув молнию, Ёдзи сначала проверил остальные вещи. Плащ для миссий и его верный Вальтер с парой запасных обойм были на месте, слегка прикиданные запасной одеждой. Пенал с набором первой помощи и прочей полезной мелочевкой тоже никуда не делся: Ёдзи выудил его из бокового кармана.

Ая, тем временем, кажется все-таки победил свою обувь, потому что у двери что-то пару раз бухнуло, раздались шаги, а потом шорох ткани и скрип пружин. Немного приподнявшись, Ёдзи с удивлением воззрился на Фудзимию, который успел не только разуться, но и снять куртку, и теперь растянулся у него на кровати.   
\- Эй, ты чего?   
\- Устал, – пробормотал Ая. Глаза у него слипались.   
\- А ну, не спать, – Ёдзи наконец нашел Алка-Зельтцер, сел на кровать и осторожно тронул Аю за бедро. – Сначала надо выпить таблетку.   
Это привлекло Аино внимание. Он немного приподнялся, забрал у Ёдзи капсулу, проглотил ее насухо и снова повалился на матрас. От движения его футболка немного задралась, открывая плечо, и Ёдзи с удивлением заметил показавшийся из-под ткани край хирургического пластыря. Откуда он там взялся? Придвинувшись поближе, Ёдзи сильнее задрал Аин рукав. Пластырь был не просто широкий, но и длинный; скрывавшаяся под ним рана пересекала Аин трицепс и уходила вверх, к дельте.  
\- А это еще откуда?   
\- На миссии задело, – пробормотал Фудзимия. – Болит…   
На миссии?   
Ёдзи задумался, а потом его осенило.  
Точно! Ая в очередной раз полез под пули, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, щеголял с надорванным рукавом. И конечно, никому ни о чем не сказал и не попросил помощи. Ёдзи тогда решил, что если его и задело, то это максимум царапина, а не серьезная рана, которую надо зашивать и заклеивать. Эх, Ая…   
Вздохнув, он снова посмотрел Фудзимие в лицо. Оно немного осунулось, потускнело… Ая явно плохо спал все эти дни. Впрочем, сам Ёдзи тоже. Прикрыв глаза, он зевнул так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного: упасть лицом в подушку и проспать до самого вечера. Но с этим была проблема: половину кровати плотно оккупировал Фудзимия и, кажется, уже дремал, приоткрыв рот и дыша глубоко и ровно. Ёдзи хотел было тронуть его за раненое плечо, но вовремя одумался и легонько похлопал Фудзимию по бедру.  
\- Эй, Ая… Проснись. Иди к себе.   
Но тот даже не подумал просыпаться. Вместо этого он застонал и перевернулся на бок, подальше от Ёдзиной руки.   
\- Ну Ая… – Ёдзи вздохнул.  
С одной стороны, ему, конечно, надо было настоять на своем, растрясти Фудзимию и либо выгнать его из номера, либо, на худой конец, взять свои вещи и уйти самому, но с другой, Ёдзи как никогда нужна была компания. События последних месяцев изрядно его измучили, и он отдал бы очень многое за то, чтобы просто уснуть рядом с кем-нибудь, кому он мог доверять. Ая, в этом смысле, подходил на роль компаньона почти идеально (парочки симпатичных сисек у него по-прежнему не было), да и Ёдзи уже однажды засыпал с ним в одной постели. Правда Ая тогда был для него настоящим «чистым листом». Ёдзи было его жаль… Теперь многое изменилось. Он сам стал другим, а Ая, как оказалось, испытывал интерес не только к женщинам. Вот это Ёдзи и напрягало. Одно дело лечь рядом с идеальным незнакомцем без сексуальных предпочтений, и совсем другое, рядом со своим напарником, который наверняка был очень даже не против…

Пару мгновений он разглядывал Аину спину, обтянутую черной футболкой. Во сне Фудзимия немного перевернулся на живот и тихо посапывал, крепко обняв подушку.   
А! К черту! В конце концов, он сам сказал, что Ёдзи не интересует его в этом смысле.  
Решив не тратить больше времени, Ёдзи встал, запихал сумку обратно под кровать и снял куртку, а затем и мокрую майку, которую бросил на кресло, сушиться. Несколько мгновений он размышлял о том, стоит ли снимать джинсы, но, в конце концов, решил, что спать с другим мужиком в одном нижнем белье будет слишком странно, и поэтому просто снял снял ремень и бросил его на кресло, к футболке. Немного откинув покрывало, Ёдзи сел на кровать и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Закончив, он скинул их на пол и наконец смог растянуться на матрасе. Блаженство… Оставалось только укрыться и выключить ночник.   
Едва комната погрузилась в темноту, Ёдзи замер, вслушиваясь в Аино ровное дыхание. Звук был настолько мирный и успокаивающий, что он невольно испытал к Фудзимие совершенно иррациональный прилив благодарности. Наверное надо было его укрыть. Подобравшись чуть ближе, Ёдзи прижался к Аиной спине плечом и набросил на него свой кусок одеяла, под которым почти сразу стало гораздо уютнее и теплее. Вот почему ему так нравилось засыпать не в одиночестве. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и почти сразу провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	15. За картиной

Ёдзи разбудил звон телефона. Лежавшая рядом с ним женщина по-видимому тоже его услышала и завозилась, пытаясь приподняться.

\- Забей, – пробормотал Ёдзи, крепче прижимая ее к себе. В коем-то веке он проснулся не один, ему было тепло и уютно, и расставаться с этим чувством из-за такой ерунды не хотелось. Но вот звон наконец затих, и она тоже замерла. А потом сказала глубоким Аиным голосом:

\- Мне все равно придется ответить.

Ёдзи распахнул глаза.

Его рука лежала поверх одеяла, но он определенно обнимал Фудзимию за пояс, дышал ему в шею, и его утренний стояк пусть немного, но все-таки соприкасался с Аиной задницей. Как же так получилось?! Срочно надо было что-то ответить, но что? Согласиться? Пошутить?

\- М-м-м…

Но тут телефон зазвонил по-новой, и Ая сбросил его руку и выбрался из кровати. Пользуясь моментом, Ёдзи крепче закутался в одеяло и накрыл им голову. У него мигом потеплели щеки и кончики ушей.

Фудзимия, тем временем, прошлепал к двери, зашуршал там чем-то, так что звон на мгновение стал громче, но тут же прекратился.

\- Слушаю. – Его голос спросонья был все еще немного хриплый, но в интонации чувствовалась симпатия к собеседнику. – Извини, я спал… Да, сегодня. Я позвоню. Договорились.

Что-то щелкнуло, раздались шаги, и матрас немного сместился: Ая сел на кровать.

\- Эй, – он схватил Ёдзи за торчавшую из-под одеяла лодыжку и немного потряс. – Подъем.

Ситуация была донельзя глупая. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось завернуться в одеяло целиком и больше из-под него не вылезать. Грудь распирало странное чувство: немного стыда и страха (вдруг Ая начнет подтрунивать над ним из-за всего этого?), немного радости (он даже не думал, что настолько сильно изголодался по простому человеческому контакту) и совсем чуть-чуть отвращения. От соседней подушки едва ощутимо пахло Аиным шампунем, что добавляло стыду еще пару градусов. Он ведь подозревал… нет, знал, что так получится, и все равно… Но, в конце-концов, ему же не пять лет?! Мужик он или не мужик?!

Собравшись с духом, Ёдзи высунул голову из своего импровизированного кокона. Ему хотелось, чтобы его взгляд был злым и решительным, но вместо этого, стоило ему посмотреть на Аю, он едва не прыснул со смеху.

\- Вставай, у нас еще куча дел, – сказал Ая. Выражение лица у него было привычно-суровое, но вот волосы… Если с правой стороны они выглядели немного спутанными, то слева торчали, кажется, в шести направлениях. Все вместе выглядело и глупо, и ужасно трогательно.

\- Что? – холодно осведомился Ая, видимо прочитав что-то такое по его лицу.

\- Ну… у тебя… – Ёдзи показал на себе, и Фудзимия нахмурился. Рука взметнулась вверх, он коснулся волос, и на мгновение на его лице отразилось удивление и, кажется, смущение. Впрочем, как следует рассмотреть это выражение Ёдзи не успел: Ая отвернулся и принялся приглаживать волосы пальцами.

\- Мне нужна еще одна таблетка от похмелья, – сказал он ровно.

\- Ладно.

\- Я пока воспользуюсь твоей ванной.

\- Ладно.

Ая поднялся, развернул плечи и гордо прошествовал по комнате. Хлопнула, закрываясь дверь, и только тогда Ёдзи наклонился и сунул руку под кровать. Аптечка сама легла ему в руку.

Немного поразмышляв над ее содержимым, Ёдзи вытащил упаковку Алка-Зельтцера, выдавил из блистера капсулу, закинул в рот и запил ее противно-теплыми остатками воды. В принципе, он мог обойтись и без лекарства. Надрались они вчера, конечно, знатно, но, как ни странно, его почти не тошнило, и голова просто болела, а не грозила вывалиться из черепа. Наверное потому, что он наконец выспался… Сунув руку под одеяло, Ёдзи осторожно коснулся простыни рядом со своим бедром. Постель все еще хранила тепло Аиного тела. Испытывая стыд и благодарность, Ёдзи немного поводил по ней ладонью, и, разумеется, Фудзимия выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из ванной. Мокрые кончики волос немного потемнели и липли к щекам и шее, но в остальном он выглядел совершенно обычно. Даже взгляд, классическое сочетание: «Боже, как меня все достало» и «Если бы я мог убить тебя, то сделал бы это прямо сейчас» – на месте. Ёдзи вздохнул и вытащил руку.

\- Таблетку, – Фудзимия подошел к кровати и выразительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

Хмыкнув, Ёдзи достал еще одну капсулу, но отдавать ее Ае не спешил.

\- По-моему, ты кое-что забыл, – сказал он, бросив полупустой блистер на покрывало. – Я ведь выиграл.

\- Выиграл? – Ая чуть склонил голову к плечу. Впрочем, ни в тоне, ни в выражении его лица не было ни капли заинтересованности.

\- Ну да. Наш спор. Помнишь? В баре.

\- В баре? – нейтрально-раздраженная маска наконец слетела с его лица, сменившись нейтрально-насмешливой. – Но мы же не были вчера ни в каком баре. Я устал и пошел спать, а ты снял пару цыпочек с ресепшена и кутил с ними всю ночь. Разве не так?

\- Ладно тебе, – Ёдзи хмыкнул и продемонстрировал ему зажатую между указательным и большим пальцами капсулу. Если Ае нравились такие вот словесные игры, почему бы его не поддержать? – Не будь таким занудой. Просто попроси вежливо, как мы договаривались.

_Кис-кис-кис._

Ая посмотрел на него, на таблетку, снова на него… А потом ловким движением подхватил с покрывала уже давно позабытый им блистер, выдавил из него еще одну капсулу и быстро отправил ее в рот.

\- Гад! – вырвалось у Ёдзи.

\- Возможно, – Ая усмехнулся и бросил упаковку, метя ему в грудь, попал и стремительно ретировался к выходу.

\- Через полчаса встречаемся внизу, – бросил он, сунув ноги в ботинки и подхватив куртку с крючка. – Не опаздывай!

 Через мгновение хлопнула дверь.

\- Вот мудак… – пробормотал Ёдзи, пряча оставшуюся у него в ладони таблетку обратно в упаковку.

Шевелиться откровенно не хотелось. Природа, конечно, требовала своего, так что в ближайшее время ему все равно придется встать и сходить в ванную, но сейчас… Он снова упал на кровать и поискал ладонью то место, где лежал Фудзимия. Едва теплое. Жаль. Ёдзи прикрыл глаза и попытался снова расслабиться, когда в дверь яростно замолотили.

Первой его мыслью было: неужели этот придурок, что-то забыл?  Он даже хотел подняться, но вовремя вспомнил, что, во-первых, у Аи не было ключа, а значит он просто захлопнул, а не запер дверь, а во-вторых, разве Фудзимия стал бы стучаться? Тем более, так энергично? Значит это Кен.

\- Открыто! – заорал Ёдзи. Вставать ради Хидаки он не собирался.

\- Не спишь уже? – Кен высунул голову из-за приоткрывшейся двери. – Тогда чего разлегся? Вставай! У нас куча дел.

\- Господи, за что мне это все? – Ёдзи тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Что? – Судя по звукам, Кен все-таки зашел в комнату и теперь стоял в паре метров от кровати. – Что ты там бормочешь?

От того, как он это спросил, от его немного обеспокоенного тона, Ёдзи сделалось тошно.

Как же его все достало… Ая со своими странными связями и непонятными выходками, Оми и Кен с их показной наивностью и самообманом. И все они постоянно от него чего-то требуют!

Ёдзи подскочил на кровати.

\- Я взрослый человек и сам разберусь, когда мне вставать и что делать! – рявкнул он. И почти сразу пожалел: Кен уставился на него круглыми глазами и примирительно поднял руки.

\- Да не вопрос. Чего это с тобой?

Иногда Ёдзи было интересно, как в Хидаке уживается вечное стремление быть хорошим мальчиком, ненормальная кровожадность и искренняя вера в то, что он всегда поступает правильно? При этом, Кен никогда не казался ему дураком. Просто Хидакина на редкость извращенная невинность иногда его пугала. До чертиков. Он вздохнул.

\- Извини. Просто утро не задалось.

\- Перепил? – Кен сочувственно вздохнул. – Да ничего, все нормально. – Он протянул было руку, чтобы похлопать по плечу, как делал всегда, когда они мирились после внезапных стычек, но Ёдзи сейчас не был уверен, что вытерпит хоть одно его прикосновение, а потому резко поднялся и, для верности, даже отошел на пару шагов.

\- Захлопни дверь, когда будешь уходить. Я пока схожу умоюсь.

\- Хорошо, – Кен недоуменно нахмурился, и Ёдзи поспешил скрыться от его удивленного взгляда в ванной.

 

Изнутри контора Ивадзуми выглядела как самый обыкновенный офис: небольшая зона для посетителей, разделенные полупрозрачными перегородками столы, в углу – кабинет руководителя. Если Аин приятель был прав, и здесь действительно обосновались якудза, то они более чем успешно прикидывались сарарименами. Бандиты – клерки среднего звена, что может быть скучнее?

Правда система безопасности здесь была несколько круче, чем можно ожидать от такого замшелого городишки, но, как и предупреждал Оми, для Вайсс это была не проблема: на взлом у них ушло меньше получаса, и то, большая часть времени ушла на отключение камер безопасности на соседних домах. Наконец проникнув внутрь и немного осмотревшись, они рассредоточились по помещению.

Ёдзи выбрал рабочее место сбоку от окна, зажал фонарик в зубах и принялся рыться в столе. В ящиках обнаружилась всевозможная канцелярка и несколько рекламных буклетов, но никаких бумаг. В специально устроенном для них лотке рядом с монитором все-таки лежала пара выписанных счетов, но, внимательно изучив их, он не нашел ничего интересного. Зато сетчатая корзина на полу была полна любопытными белыми обрезками, явно только что из шреддера. Зараза! Ёдзи в принципе не любил якудза, а уж таких дотошных и аккуратных хотелось и вовсе ненавидеть. Хотя, может это только ему так не повезло?

Он встал на цыпочки и заглянул за соседнюю перегородку.

\- Сибиряк, нашел что-нибудь?

Замерший посреди своего закутка хмурый Кен резко качнул головой.

\- Нет. Пусто.

\- Кажется, они уничтожили все бумаги за день, – раздался из темноты голос Аи.

\- Может что-то осталось на жестких дисках? – откуда-то сбоку робко предположил Оми.

Вздохнув, Ёдзи устало опустился в скрипучее офисное кресло, включил монитор и пощелкал мышкой, выводя компьютер из спящего режима. Особых надежд на этот поиск у него не было. К тому же, кажется ему передалась часть Аиной паранойи, и теперь он невольно размышлял: а вдруг этих якудза предупредили, что им грозит опасность, поэтому они и порезали все важные документы? А вдруг Вайсс уже устраивают засаду? Быстро перемещая мышь и открывая папку за папкой, Ёдзи нервно постукивал пальцами свободной руки по столу.

Корзина, как он и думал, оказалась пуста, а в списке приложений оказался «Сапёр», браузер и стандартные программы для текстовых документов и таблиц. Ёдзи решил начать именно с них, но пути к последним сохраненным файлам вели в никуда: очевидно их распечатали, а потом удалили. Бомбеец наверняка смог бы их восстановить, но на это пришлось бы потратить время, которого у Вайсс попросту не было. Поняв, что ловить тут нечего, Ёдзи снова выключил монитор и поднялся на ноги.

\- Пойду проверю, что там у начальника.

Ответом ему было нестройное согласное мычание.

 

Луч фонарика скользнул по стене, выхватив из темноты махину ксерокса, уставленный темно-синими папками стеллаж и, наконец, золоченую раму картины прямо над спинкой кожаного кресла. Ёдзи остановился и некоторое время разглядывал «шедевр».

Не то чтобы он мог оценить художественную ценность четырех красных прямоугольников на сером фоне. Картина привлекла его по другой причине: с ней было что-то не так.

Он подошел к стене и внимательно оглядел раму по краям. Та висела не на крючке, а была словно приклеена к обоям. Ёдзи снова отошел на шаг и, на этот раз, задумчиво коснулся стекла, закрывавшего рисунок. Повинуясь чистой интуиции, он с силой нажал на него ладонью, и картина вдруг щелкнула и раскрылась, как книжка, открывая взгляду небольшой люк и спрятанный в нем сейф.

\- Ого! – сказал кто-то у него за плечом, и, едва не издав позорно-высокий крик, Ёдзи невольно подскочил на месте.

\- Твою мать! Бомбеец! – искренне возмутился он, пытаясь смотать леску обратно в часы, та упорствовала и путалась. – Не подкрадывайся так!

\- Прости, – Оми, к его чести, и правда выглядел виновато. Правда потом он обернулся и бойко заорал в сторону открытой двери: – Эй, ребята! Балинез нашел сейф!

Через пару мгновений у стола было уже не протолкнуться. Они встали полукругом, как врачи над постелью больного.

\- Замок механический, – вынес диагноз Фудзимия. – Что будем делать?

Все обернулись к Оми, который тут же стушевался.

\- Ну, я могу попробовать его взорвать, но не обещаю, что стена устоит.

\- Это проблема, – признал Ая. Кен и Оми согласно замычали.

Ёдзи вздохнул. Неужели ему придется расхлебывать все это?

\- Я могу попробовать открыть, – сказал он. И добавил в ответ на их воодушевленные взгляды: – Но не могу ничего обещать.

Но Оми уже просиял:

\- Вот и отлично! Мы верим в тебя, Балинез! Ты справишься!

Затем он ухватил Кена и весьма удивленного таким положением дел Аю за рукава и потянул ихк выходу.

\- А мы пока закончим просматривать документы на компьютерах.

И даже заботливо прикрыл за собой дверь. Зараза.

Ёдзи устало привалился к краю стола и бросил на него фонарик. Наверное ему стоило промолчать. Тогда сейчас он стоял бы в заднем ряду и наблюдал за их попытками решить эту задачку. Во внутреннем кармане плаща как раз завалялись подходящие для этой цели сухарики. Может Ая даже устроил бы шоу, пытаясь вскрыть замок катаной…

С другой стороны, он же сам хотел поскорее отсюда убраться.

\- Хочешь сделать что-нибудь хорошо, – пробормотал он, разминая пальцы, – сделай это сам.

В принципе, он умел вскрывать сейфы. Правда не делал этого уже пару лет. Но, видимо, это была способность из разряда научиться ездить на велосипеде: стоит научиться один раз, и потом уже не забудешь. Он управился минут за семь и тут же распахнул дверцу.

Если раньше у него были какие-то сомнения по поводу этого места, то теперь они окончательно развеялись: внутри сейфа, помимо папок с бумагами, нашлось два пистолета и небольшой пакет с белым порошком, в который он, сняв перчатку, запустил предварительно смоченный слюной палец. От соприкосновения порошка с десной, та мгновенно занемела. Кокаин был явно очень хорошего качества и, недолго думая, Ёдзи отсыпал из него немного в один из лежавших на столе канцелярских файлов. Он как раз прятал импровизированную упаковку в карман, когда в кабинет снова заглянул Оми.

\- Ты уже открыл? – сказал он. – А почему нас не зовешь?

Потому что ворую у якудза их кокаин, и мне не хотелось, чтобы ты об этом узнал?

Ёдзи задумался над более приличным ответом, но Оми уже звал остальных Вайсс:

\- Видите? Я же говорил, что все получится, а ты не верил, Абиссинец.

Быстро распределив бумаги между собой, они погрузились в чтение. Ёдзи достались довольно любопытные финансовые отчеты. Люди, которые работали здесь, определенно были помешаны на деталях, потому что вели учет всему, даже затратам на подкуп полиции и наркотики для них. Возможно разворошенный им пакет являлся такой вот очередной взяткой, для личной заначки он был все-таки великоват. Хотя, какая разница? Было ваше, стало наше. Долистав до конца папки, Ёдзи поднял глаза, и как раз вовремя: лицо Аи вдруг осветилось.

\- Кажется я нашел, – сказал он.


	16. Безвременно ушедшие

Оставив машину на обочине, они пересекли небольшую, уже начавшую зеленеть рощицу и углубились в поросшее прошлогодним бурьяном поле. Буйство природы тут ощущалось вовсю: трава росла густо и настолько высоко, что доставала Ёдзи до середины груди, а Оми так и вовсе в ней терялся: его светлая макушка то и дело скрывалась из виду, к тому же сливаясь с жухлыми стеблями по цвету.  
Пробежав так метров двести, они остановились у полуразрушенной деревянной постройки, внутри которой, как оказалось после осторожного обследования с фонариком, покоились поржавевшие останки трактора и какой-то мелкий инвентарь.  
\- Подойдем ближе? – предложил Кен, смешно, немного по-собачьи отряхивая волосы и куртку.  
\- Нет. Лучше осмотримся. – Ая сбросил с плеч рюкзак и вытащил из него бинокль.  
Ограда склада была впереди и неплохо просматривалась с небольшого возвышения, на котором они стояли, но разглядеть что-нибудь толком все равно было невозможно: очень мешала так удобно укрывшая их трава. Ая тоже понял это, недовольно щелкнул языком и обернулся к Оми.  
\- Цукиёно, сможешь залезть наверх и посмотреть оттуда?  
\- Можно попробовать. – Оми с заметным недоверием оглядел покосившийся сарай. – А эта штука меня выдержит?  
\- Ну, – Ая тоже бросил на постройку короткий взгляд, – это можно проверить.  
И без предупреждения ударил по деревянной стенке ногой.  
Не желая получить доской по голове, Ёдзи тут же отпрыгнул подальше. Кен и Оми последовали его примеру, а Фудзимия остался на месте, и оказался прав: от пинка сарайчик заскрипел, закачался, но выстоял.  
\- Думаю, выдержит, – преувеличенно серьезно, явно развлекаясь, сказал Ая.  
\- Не дрейфь, – тут же поддержал его Кен и хлопнул все еще сомневающегося Оми по плечу. – В крайнем случае, будем тебя ловить.  
Вдвоем они подсадили Бомбейца наверх, и Ёдзи, как самый высокий, передал ему бинокль.  
Поначалу сверху доносилось только шуршание и тихие ругательства, когда постройка немного кренилась от его движений, но потом Оми заговорил:  
\- Вижу три грузовика и несколько машин на стоянке.  
\- Охрана? – спросил Ая.  
\- Вроде нет, но на углу висит камера.  
\- Сможешь вырубить?  
\- Да, если подберемся ближе.  
\- Хорошо, – Ая обернулся. Его довольную ухмылку можно было разглядеть даже в царившем вокруг полумраке. – Пора устраивать диверсию. 

В вопросе планирования миссий Ёдзи всегда доверял ему без сомнений: у Фудзимии был явный талант по выпутыванию из самого дичайшего говна, которое себе можно представить. Главным показателем его результативности был тот факт, что все Вайсс до сих пор были живы и даже относительно здоровы. Частично это можно было списать на удачу, но, в самом деле, не может же кому-то постоянно так везти? Да и против статистики не попрешь (хотя она та еще сука): процент неуспешных миссий их группы стремился к нулю… Но сейчас Ёдзи сомневался.  
Они засели на границе между бурьяном и участком с постриженной травой, так удобно отделявшую территорию склада от поля, и терпеливо ждали сигнала. Точнее, он ждал, а Ая занимался какой-то хуйней.  
Хуйня была сложновыразимая. На его внешнем виде она никак не отражалась: Фудзимия сидел подобравшись, медленно дышал и не сводил взгляда с ограды, но Ёдзи все равно ее чувствовал, на каком-то животном, чисто интуитивном уровне зная, что сегодня Абиссинец пойдет вразнос.  
Периодически с ним такое случалось. Наверное, дело было в адреналине. Какое-то время Ая его накапливал, а потом его клинило: он начинал кидаться катанами в вертолеты, бросаться под пули и таинственно исчезать в ночи. Хотя, нет, уже не таинственно, но как будто Ёдзи было от этого легче.  
В такие моменты он старался держаться от Фудзимии подальше. Обзавестись парой дополнительных дырок не из-за собственной тупости, а просто отхватив за компанию, ему не хотелось, а идти с ним в разведку, где требовалось вести себя как можно тише и незаметнее – тем более. Он вздохнул.  
\- Прекрати это, – тихо сказал Ая.  
\- Что? – Ёдзи резко к нему обернулся.  
\- Прекрати, – повторил Ая. – Думать, нервничать… – Его и без того низкий голос съехал еще на полтона. – Хватит.  
\- Да с чего ты… – начал Ёдзи, но его перебили.  
\- Диверсия готова, – отчитался по интеркому Хидака, и действительно, откуда-то сбоку потянуло дымком. – Можно начинать. 

Стальной прут резался с трудом. И это несмотря на то, что он как следует заточил проволоку. Ёдзи потянул сильнее, чувствуя, как нить врезается в ткань перчаток, и прут наконец поддался, падая в заботливо подставленную Аину руку. Впрочем, Фудзимия тут же отшвырнул его назад, в траву, и нырнул в получившееся отверстие в ограде. Ёдзи прыгнул за ним следом, но через какое-то время все равно потерял его в дыму. Замерев, он попытался оглядеться, но из чада вдруг высунулась рука, схватила его за куртку и дернула. Не успев даже охнуть, Ёдзи влетел частично в стену, частично в Аю, и хотел было возмутиться, но вовремя услышал топот. Парой мгновений спустя, мимо них, кашляя и ругаясь, пробежал какой-то человек.  
\- А вот теперь идем, – тихо сказал Ая, покрепче ухватил Ёдзи за рукав и уверенно потащил за собой.  
Как он ориентировался в такой обстановке – было загадкой. Подожженный Кеном сухостой горел знатно, но дымился еще лучше: территорию склада заволокло минут за десять, да так, что видимость была только на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Двигаясь мелкими перебежками, они достигли угла здания, и тут Ая замедлил ход. Судя по звукам и размытым силуэтам, в нескольких метрах от них собралась небольшая толпа.  
\- Сказал ведь: вызвал уже! Вызвал! – заорал кто-то, прежде чем зайтись кашлем.  
\- Надо отогнать машины, вдруг сюда перекинется? – добавил кто-то другой.  
\- Может! Ветер в нашу сторону! – вклинился еще один голос.  
\- Да где там этот дебил Масато с противогазами?!  
От такой близости сердце невольно забухало в груди. Если их заметят…  
Но Ая уже тянул его дальше и отпустил только тогда, когда они оказались у высоких ворот для разгрузки. Ёдзи торопливо срезал замок, после чего они вдвоем ухватились за нижний край роллеты, немного приподняли ее и заскочили внутрь. Ворота плавно опустились на место.  
\- Обратно мы отсюда не выйдем, – сказал Ёдзи.  
\- И не надо, – Ая деловито поправил лямки рюкзака. – Главное – быстрее со всем управиться.  
Дыма здесь почти не было, поэтому первым делом они сняли дыхательные маски. Ёдзи опустил свою на грудь, с облегчением потер вспотевшую челюсть и обернулся в поисках напарника. Задрав маску на макушку, Ая мимоходом осмотрел припаркованный у входа небольшой погрузчик и пошел дальше, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Ёдзи поспешил к нему присоединиться: задерживаться здесь ему тоже не хотелось.  
Внутри ангара царил приятный полумрак, их шаги гулко отражались от невидимых стен, огромных стеллажей и лежащих на них деревянных ящиков.  
\- Что думаешь? – тихо спросил Ая.  
Если верить тем самым документам, которые он нашел в сейфе, тут хранилось оборудование и материалы для деревообработки. Только подозрительно привезенные аж с другого конца страны, из Кумамото. Ёдзи осветил незнакомый логотип на боковине одного из таких грузов и признал:  
\- Надо вскрывать.  
Подходящий ящик Ая искал с видом гурмана, выбирающего подходящий аперитив: он прошелся мимо рядов полок, крутя головой и задумчиво постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку, пока наконец не остановился, чтобы указать на средних размеров образчик.  
\- Этот.  
Его небрежно брошенный на пол рюкзак оказался источником многих чудес, потому что помимо дыхательных масок, фонариков, бинокля и каких-то подозрительных черных тряпок содержал в себе еще и пару ломиков. Вооружившись ими, они подцепили крышку ящика с двух сторон, поднажали и оторвали ее вместе с гвоздями.  
Предоставив Ае возможность пристроить крышку так, чтобы случайно на нее не напороться, Ёдзи полез внутрь и едва не выронил фонарик.  
\- Вот тебе и деревообработка… – пробормотал он.  
\- Что там? – сразу заинтересовался Ая, нависнул над плечом и тихо хмыкнул: маркировку на металлических коробках, которыми был заполнен ящик, нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. –Неплохо.  
Его странные, возбужденные вибрации, которых Ёдзи так опасался, вернулись, и от этого неприятно засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Это же вроде армейская модель, да? – спросил он, пытаясь перевести разговор в нейтральное русло.  
\- Она самая. Давай заберем парочку?  
«Вот оно, – обреченно подумал Ёдзи. – Началось».  
\- И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? Тут только упаковка килограмм пятнадцать весит.  
Он представил, как они тянут несколько здоровенных коробов через дым, мимо толпы якудза, и ему мигом сделалось нехорошо.  
\- Нет. – Ая присел и подтянул к себе рюкзак. – Я тут кое-что захватил. На всякий случай.  
Он немного порылся в расстегнутом кармане, вытащил из него одну из тех самых странных черных тряпок и всучил Ёдзи. На наощупь та оказалась плотной, крепкой, и, развернув ее, Ёдзи с удивлением заметил ручки.  
\- У меня есть три вот таких сумки, плюс рюкзак. – Ая поднял голову. – Пойдет?  
Несколько секунд Ёдзи разглядывал его довольное лицо, а потом… Это было словно электрический разряд. Осознание тюкнуло его в темечко и щекоткой прошлось по позвоночнику, вызывая волну приятной дрожи. Аино возбуждение, адреналин, веселая злость, проявлявшаяся в том, как резко он управлялся со своим телом – все это Ёдзи чувствовал, когда пересыпал чужой кокаин в пластиковый файл и прятал его в карман. Ая отразил его вчерашние эмоции как зеркало, и понимать это было странно, приятно и немного страшно.  
\- Ты чокнутый, – пробормотал он, и уголки Аиных губ дрогнули. – И сколько же этих штуковин ты хочешь забрать?  
\- Сколько сможем унести. Только давай вскроем еще пару ящиков?

В конечном итоге пара превратилась в пять. Помимо штурмовых винтовок и внушительного набора патронов к ним, Ая прикарманил несколько пистолетов (один из которых тут же сунул себе под куртку), четыре тяжелых бронежилета и целую коллекцию гранат, а потом всерьез завис над какой-то ужасно крутой снайперкой.  
\- Мы должны взять ее, – с непривычной жаркой убежденностью говорил он. – Ей можно подбить танк!  
Чудо техники тянуло килограмм на тридцать, не меньше. Это без патронов и запасных магазинов. Ёдзи сложил руки на груди.  
\- Мы ее не утащим, и ты сам это понимаешь.  
Ая скривился, потому что, да, он понимал.  
\- И с кем они собрались воевать, раз покупают винтовку, которая может подбить танк? – Ёдзи с сомнением покосился на содержимое ящика.  
\- А ты угадай, – Ая бросил на него очень выразительный взгляд, и от его недоброй ухмылки сразу сделалось как-то особенно тошно.  
\- Даже думать об этом не хочу.  
\- А зря, это же… – начал он, но вдруг осекся на полуслове, перевел взгляд немного в сторону, и его глаза расширились. Почуяв недоброе, Ёдзи обернулся и еще успел заметить удивленное лицо какого-то мужика, который выглядывал на них из-за соседнего ряда стеллажей. Замерев на долю секунды, они уставились друг на друга, после чего мужик развернулся и побежал.  
\- Сука! – вырвалось у Ёдзи уже на бегу. Пока мозги все еще обрабатывали информацию, послушное тело уже несло его вперед. Почти сразу с ним поравнялся Ая.  
\- Право! – рявкнул он у поворота, и они разделились.  
Темно-зеленая куртка, едва заметная в полумраке, замаячила впереди: Ёдзи достался именно тот ряд, в который шмыгнул стремительно улепетывающий неудачливый якудза. Поймать его надо было немедленно. Если он доберется до своих дружков… Если он тут не один…  
Чуть притормозив, чтобы не сломать механизм и случайно не порезаться, Ёдзи вытянул из часов немного проволоки, метнул и, едва она натянулась, дернул, так что мужик запнулся, выронил что-то и повалился на задницу. Леска натянулась сильнее: якудза попытался приподняться, но из небольшой прорехи между ящиков на соседнем стеллаже на него выскочил Ая. Он замахнулся, ударил, и натяжение удавки сразу ослабло – мужик завалился на спину. Ёдзи подошел ближе, чтобы смотать остатки хариганэ обратно в часы, Ая шагнул ему навстречу, переступив через тело, и их взгляды встретились. Уголки Аиных губ подрагивали, и Ёдзи с удивлением почувствовал, что тоже почти ухмыляется. Напряжение от погони медленно отпускало, оставляя после себя мурашки, гулкий стук крови в висках и неуместное желание рассмеяться. Но было и кое-что еще. Ёдзи вдруг поймал себя на том, что смотрит куда-то не туда (в основном на Аину шею) и тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать непрошенное возбуждение.  
\- Твою мать, – пробормотал он, и Фудзимия издал невнятный звук: полухмык, полусмешок и шагнул еще ближе, но на полу что-то вдруг страшно заскрежетало и оказалось почти закатившейся под стеллаж рацией.  
\- Така, ну что там? – наконец прорвалось через помехи. – Така? Эй, Така, прием!  
Недовольно скривившись, Ая подхватил все еще вопящую рацию и забросил ее дальше в проход. Та гулко стукнулась об пол и наконец затихла.  
\- Надо уходить, - сказал Ая.  
\- А с этим что делать? – Ёдзи легонько пнул лежавшего у их ног якудзу.  
\- Пусть валяется. Забираем оружие и валим отсюда.  
Почти сбиваясь на бег, они вернулись к брошенным вещам. Ая надел набитый патронами и гранатами рюкзак, подхватил сумку с винтовками, бросил печальный взгляд на полюбившуюся ему снайперку…  
\- Мы ее не утащим, – напомнил Ёдзи.  
… бросил убийственный взгляд на Ёдзи и включил передатчик.  
\- Сибиряк, мы готовы.  
\- Куда гнать транспорт? – раздался в ухе голос Кена.  
\- Пока просто сгони его с холма. Сориентирую по ситуации. – Выразительно вздохнув, Ая отключил микрофон и бросил, уже развернувшись: – На выход. 

Следуя какой-то своей мудреной стратегии, он повел их на другую сторону склада, к главным погрузочным воротам. То, что те приоткрыты стало понятно еще задолго до того, как они подошли вплотную: дыма здесь было так много, что пришлось снова надеть дыхательные маски. Недовольно морщась (проклятая резинка немилосердно сдавила лоб), Ёдзи осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
\- Ну что там? – Ая шевельнулся, задевая его локтем и сумкой, и Ёдзи с удовольствием пнул его в ответ.  
\- Вроде чисто.  
\- Идем.  
Он первым нырнул в проем и пошел, не особо держась стен, гордо задрав голову, будто прогуливаясь по променаду. Сердце от такого зрелища нехорошо екнуло, но выбора у Ёдзи не было – он потрусил следом, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
К без того неприятному антуражу теперь прилагались новые детали: где-то неподалеку уныло завывала сирена, гудел насос и шипела вода. На земле повсюду были лужи, и кто-то, громко шлепая, пробежал по одной из них совсем рядом, заставив вздрогнуть.  
\- Просто идем вперед, – сказал Ая, даже не повернув голову. Микрофон скрипнул и затих.  
Он уверенно шагал к метающимся огонькам мигалок на пожарных машинах и к столпившимся вокруг них людям.  
\- Ты чокнулся, – тоже включив связь заметил Ёдзи. Уже во второй раз за день. – Это же самоубийство.  
В ответ в наушнике раздалось недовольное сопение, но потом Фудзимия все-таки снизошел до раздраженного:  
\- Просто делай как я говорю.  
Разумеется, это Ёдзи совсем не понравилось.  
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, я брошу тебя и эти ебучие сумки и свалю, – признался он.  
\- Как знаешь, - огрызнулся Ая.  
Препираться так можно было долго. Резкое: «Тебя бы это устроило?» – так и просилось на язык, но, едва открыв рот, Ёдзи неловко споткнулся о лежавший на земле шланг и упустил момент, а затем стало и вовсе не до того – они прошли мимо компании из нескольких якудза. Судя по звукам, компания оживленно спорила.  
\- Потому что не отвечает! – донеслось оттуда.  
Ёдзи невольно ускорил шаг, ровняясь с напарником, поймал себя на том, что съежился, стараясь казаться незаметнее, и усилием воли распрямил плечи.  
Они прошли мимо еще одной небольшой группы и даже вышли за ворота склада, когда откуда-то сбоку раздалось:  
\- Эй, парни!  
Сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом еще сильнее забухало в груди, отдаваясь в висках.  
\- Просто идем вперед! – громким шепотом приказал Ая. Ёдзи обернулся, посмотрел на него, увидел побелевшие костяшки пальцев – Фудзимия слишком сильно стиснул кулак вокруг ремня сумки – и отчетливо подумал: «Допрыгались». 

Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Любовно взращённые инстинкты требовали от него двух совершенно несовместимых вещей: вытянуть хариганэ и начать убивать или линять по-быстрому, пока есть возможность. Судя по тому, как дернулись Аины плечи и немного сбился ритм шагов, его терзало что-то похожее. Но, когда сбоку снова раздалось короткое: «Эй!» – здравый смысл все-таки пересилил жадного до чужой крови монстра у Ёдзи в голове и, схватив Фудзимию за руку, он рванул вперед.  
\- Какого хрена?! – звучно возмутился Ая, тем не менее бодро переставляя ноги.  
\- Заткнись и двигай! – рявкнул Ёдзи. Попутно пришла мысль, что было бы неплохо все-таки бросить треклятые сумки, но потонула в более насущных потребностях:  
а. Спасти их задницы  
б. Не убить при этом Абиссинца  
Последнего хотелось так сильно, что он стиснул Аину ладонь, даже сквозь плотный материал перчатки ощущая, как сходятся кости. Ая дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но тут им в спины прилетело зычное: «Стоять!», резкий хлопок выстрела – и Ёдзи отпустил его сам: бежать за ручку было сложно, к тому же на широкой и прямой подъездной дороге они и без того были очень простой мишенью.  
Одна только мысль об этом заставила Ёдзи покрепче сжать зубы, чтобы не начать орать. Вместо него это сделал Ая.  
\- Сибиряк! – усиленный микрофоном, его голос буквально врезался в ухо. – На съезд перед соседней фермой! Гони!  
От таких новостей Ёдзи на мгновение сбился с шага. Чтобы добраться до съезда надо было еще метров триста пилить вперед, выйти на грунтовку, по которой они приехали… да фактически оббежать холм! Но вместо этого Фудзимия развернулся и рванул напрямик, через поле и все еще дымящуюся траву, и на этот раз Ёдзи не стал сдерживать матерщину.

Окружавшая их картина была довольно сюрреалистичной: сухостой выгорел полностью и превратился в горячую золу, которая ощутимо грела сквозь ботинки, но там, где ее успели залить водой царила жутчайшая, ледяная грязища, которая разлеталась во все стороны и, кажется, окончательно испортила его дорогущие джинсы; над землей плыл туман вперемешку дымом – его несло с той части поля, с которой они оглядывали территорию склада, и, приглядевшись, Ёдзи увидел тот самый разваливающийся сарайчик, на который залезал Оми: он полыхал и чадил как факел.  
После пары минут выматывающего бега, они наконец миновали поле и вышли на твердую землю редкого подлеска. Пожар успел добраться и до сюда, так что на глаза то и дело попадались медленно курящиеся кусты и кучи палых листьев, которые приходилось обходить по кругу, но, в конце концов, подлесок еще сильнее поредел и кончился – они вышли на дорогу, впереди замаячил нужный им съезд, и тут Ёдзи не выдержал.  
\- Ты, урод! – заорал он, стащив маску и сбросив проклятущие сумки в пыль.  
Подогретая страхом, его недавняя злость выплавилась в ярость. Больше всего ему хотелось схватить Аю за голову и вбить в нее хоть немного нормальности, может быть даже ногами. Вместо этого он ухватил напарника за плечи и толкнул к ближайшему дереву. К его удивлению, Ая не стал отбивать удар и врезался в дерево спиной, только сказал, громко и отчетливо, несмотря на все еще надетую маску:  
\- У меня в рюкзаке гранаты.  
А вот теперь его хотелось еще и придушить.  
\- Да что с тобой не так?! – взвился Ёдзи. Он чувствовал, что сжимает чужие руки слишком сильно, но уже не мог остановиться. – Ты ведь знал, что нас заметят! Зачем ты это сделал?! Нервишки пощекотать?! Гребаный псих! А что если бы нас заметили раньше, а?! А?!  
Он встряхнул Фудзимию еще, и на этот раз тот дернулся, с обидной легкостью сбрасывая хватку, но отходить не стал, только снял маску.  
Свет от далекого фонаря был настолько тусклым, что рассмотреть выражение его лица было почти невозможно, но Ёдзи все равно разглядел блестящие глаза и чуть приоткрытый рот. Несколько мгновений Ая просто дышал, но потом выдал:  
\- Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
Ярость накатила такой всепоглощающей волной, что Ёдзи пришлось зажмуриться.  
\- Ты… – он попытался найти хоть пару слов, чтобы описать то, что сейчас чувствовал к напарнику, но мозг пасовал, выдавая только на редкость цветастые картинки: его пальцы на чужом горле, Аина запрокинутая голова, белеющие губы… – Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне хочется тебя убить…  
\- Не хочется, – тут же возразил Ая.  
\- Хочется, – повторил Ёдзи.  
\- Не хочется, – снова заявил Ая. – Это адреналин.  
Ёдзи вздохнул. Его и правда вдруг отпустило. Место злости тут же заняла бесконечная усталость, ему очень захотелось сесть, может быть даже на землю.  
\- Ну все-таки, объясни, зачем ты это сделал? – спросил он.  
Ая снова помедлил с ответом, поставив на землю сначала сумку с винтовками, а затем и рюкзак. Пожал плечами.  
\- Это была идея с наименьшими рисками. Куча дыма, пустая дорога, тушить они начали с главных ворот, так что никакого огня…  
\- Но по нам все равно начали палить.  
\- Случайность.  
\- Господи… – Ёдзи длинно вздохнул. – Ты все-таки ненормальный. Как я вообще согласился работать с тобой в паре?  
\- Потому что ты такой же? – судя по звукам, Фудзимия усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, – сразу возразил Ёдзи. – Точно нет. Я может и придурок, но не клинический идиот.  
Наверное его слова показались Ае оскорбительными. Он замолчал на добрые полминуты, сосредоточенно сопя, но в конце концов не выдержал:  
\- Как будто мне хотелось бегать по этому гребаному полю!  
О, черт. Туше. Один один.  
\- Не говори мне про поле, – Ёдзи поскрежетал зубами, чтобы снова не сорваться. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоили эти джинсы?! Двадцать пять гребаных тысяч йен, вот сколько! А теперь их даже в химчистку не сдать! Так что… не смей.  
\- Ты… – Ая запнулся и несколько мгновений разглядывал его лицо, видимо пытаясь найти нужные слова. – Зачем ты вообще надел их на миссию?  
Вопрос был хорошим. Ёдзи даже задумался над ним, но в конце концов вынужден был признать поражение.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- А еще говоришь, что не клинический идиот.  
\- Пошел ты, – Ёдзи честно пытался сдержать смех, но тот так и рвался наружу.  
\- Сам иди, – кажется, Ая занимался тем же самым.  
Он был совсем рядом, дышал, двигался, и Ёдзи вдруг очень захотелось его обнять. Но неподалеку вдруг раздался шум двигателя, на стволы деревьев лег отсвет фар, и из-за поворота вырулил знакомый темный внедорожник. Передатчик ожил голосом Кена:  
\- Мы на месте.

Недовольно кряхтя, Ёдзи забросил последнюю сумку в багажник, захлопнул его и наконец забрался в салон, невольно растекаясь по сидению. Короткий взгляд в сторону показал, что Фудзимия копирует его позу, к тому же прикрыв глаза.  
\- Кстати, а что там в сумках? – деятельно поинтересовался Оми, заглянув назад. От его бодрого румянца и бойкого голоса хотелось забраться куда-нибудь под кресла.  
\- Сувениры, – буркнул Ёдзи.  
\- И что это у вас с лицами? – Хидака тоже решил поучаствовать в допросе. – Кого хороним?  
\- Не кого, а что, – Ая вздохнул, а потом зачем-то вдруг посмотрел на Ёдзи. Уголки его губ подрагивали. – Безвременно ушедшие джинсы за двадцать тысяч йен.  
\- Двадцать пять, – автоматом поправил Ёдзи и все-таки расхохотался в голос.


End file.
